FINDING THE UNEXPECTED
by Louisvuittonfreak
Summary: The story continues from the point Ana just leaves the interview. Christian is fascinated and frustrated with meeting Ana. As for Ana, she is only annoyed as hell with him. Ana meets Luke before going home and the sparks start to fly from both sides. Can Christian stay away once he finds out Luke is now seeing Ana? What will happen when the unexpected happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**(A POV)**

I can't get out of there fast enough. Kate owes me big time for dealing with such an ass. I decide to go to Barnes and Noble before I go back home. I need the relaxation more than anything right now. As I walk inside I can't stop myself from smiling. I love to read and this place is heaven to me. I don't know what I am looking for, but when I come across it, I will know. Not knowing how much time has passed, I lean back as I scan through the book. I suddenly stop and lean forward as I feel as I leaned into someone's back. I turn around in embarrassment and start apologizing. I look into his bright blue eyes and I suddenly blush. I'm about to apologize again and he nods his head and tells me that it's okay. We end up laughing out loud.

**"Hi, I'm really am sorry." ** I whisper as I blush.

**"Honestly, you are fine. No damage done."** This stranger says with a smile.

**"My name is Luke and you are?"** Luke responds with a smile.

**"I'm Ana. It's nice bumping into you ... I mean meeting you."** I blush with embarrassment.

We end up talking about what we are both scanning through and we end up laughing seeing that we are looking at the same book. I have never felt this comfortable with a guy before. Not only is he a guy who likes to read too, but talk about handsome as well. Suddenly his phone rings and he politely excuses himself for privacy. I take a glance at my watch and I start panicking seeing how much time has passed. As I turn around I see Luke walk towards me.

**"I'm sorry Ana, but duty calls and I have to be on my way. I know you are just visiting, but can I have your number? Maybe we can meet up again."** Luke asks shyly.

**"I have to leave as well, it's a long drive and I have finals to study for. I would like to meet up with again too." **I shyly answer. I give him my number as he gives me his.

The rain is starting to come down harder. I am trying to run as fast as I can without slipping. I am paying more attention on the puddles that I suddenly bump into something hard making me fall hard on my ass. I am now soaked and sitting on the sidewalk with a sore ass.

**"What the fuck? Why don't you watch were you are going?"** Mr. Grey angrily yells at me as he is wiping his suit. I notice the large muscle guy watching our conversation only with a huge smirk on his face.

**"It was an honest mistake dammit! I am so sorry on messing up your precious suit. Send the damn cleaners bill to Kate and I will pay you for touching your precious suit."** I angrily yell back as I ignore his hand as I get myself up.

I angrily walk away quickly ignoring him calling my name. I finally reach Kate's vehicle and reach for the handle and I feel a hand grab my shoulder. I remember Ray's self-defense training and I reach for his hand twisting it and turning around kneeing the person in the groin. I suddenly see the muscle guy leaning forward trying to hide the pain.

**"OhmyGod … I am so sorry Mr.?"** I ask feeling really bad, but also try to hold back my laughter.

**"I'm fine and my name is Taylor."** Taylor answers' still trying to hide the pain etched on his face, but is smiling in the process.

**"Ms. Steele … Mr. Grey would like a word with you before you leave."** Taylor responds with a smirk.

**"Well Taylor, please inform Mr. Grey that I don't need a word with him. Taylor please get out of this rain before you get yourself sick since some people can't do their own dirty work. It was a pleasure meeting you Taylor."** I smile and nod as I get in Kate's vehicle.

**"Very well Ms. Steele, I will give him your message word for word. Drive safely as you go back home."** Christian nods with a smirk.

I watch Taylor run back to the SUV and as I pass him, I wave bye and he smirks again holding back his laughter.

**(Luke's POV)**  
Being on standby sucks at times, so I decide to go to Barnes and Noble and find a new book. It is crazy on the amount of books I read in a short period of time. Not that I'm complaining... I grab for a book trying not to bother the girl who is so lost in reading. I start to scan through the book and I suddenly feel someone lean up against me. I automatically get into defensive mode, but as I see the embarrassing look written all over this beautiful girl, I become speechless. We end up laughing and I want to know everything about her.

**"Hi … I'm really am sorry."** This beautiful girl whisper as she blushes.

**"Honestly, you are fine. No damage done."** I respond with a smile. I can't believe I just said that, I must sound like an idiot to her.

**"My name is Luke and you are?"** I respond with a smile hoping she doesn't flee from me. Her beauty is just breath taking.

**"I'm Ana. It's nice bumping into you ... I mean meeting you."** Ana blushes with embarrassment. I can't believe what she just said, but it gives me hope.

We end up talking about what we are both scanning through and we end up laughing seeing that we are looking at the same book. I have never felt this comfortable with a girl before. Honestly with this job, it's hard being in a relationship. Not knowing what comes over me, I'm determined to make this work. Suddenly my phone rings and I politely excuses myself for privacy. I feel frustrated that my time with her is being disturbed. Taylor notifies me to meet up at the apartment due to our upcoming trip. Not asking more since I rather have a few more minutes with Ana I agree and hang up. I walk closer to her hoping I don't make an idiot of myself.

**"I'm sorry Ana, but duty calls and I have to be on my way. I know you are just visiting, but can I have your number? Maybe we can meet up again some other time."** I ask shyly, hoping she yes.

**"I have to leave as well, it's a long drive and I have finals to study for. I would like to meet up with you again too."** Ana shyly answer.

I cannot believe my ears, she agreed. I wish I was off so I could drive her myself; this weather makes me nervous leaving her on her own. We exchange numbers and I feel like a teenager again. We walk towards the doors and Ana waves as she gets in line to purchase her book. I take a quick glance again and quickly turn away blushing as Ana catches me. She really probably thinks I'm an idiot. I can't get her out of my mind. I'm smiling to myself like a crazy person, but I don't care. I return to the apartment and I am surprised that I beat them here. I go ahead and text Taylor that I am in the office waiting. Not knowing how much time has passed, I suddenly hear the elevator open. I can hear Christian irritated as hell about something.

**"Why didn't you try harder Taylor? Damn she is fucking hard headed. Whatever ... just go relax Taylor and are you okay by the way?"** Christian smirks with his question.

**"Yes sir, I am fine. I will be in my office if you need anything."** Taylor responds trying to control himself from laughing out loud.

Taylor walks in with a limp and rubbing himself. I have to take this opportunity to get under his skin.

**"So I see Mr. Sunshine is turning you on again. Just hope Gail is as understanding as I am."** I smirk.

**"Screw you Luke! I was chasing some woman for him and she thought I was an attacker and kneed me in the groin. It was well worth it too, she turned him down flatly. His face was priceless."** Taylor responds with laughter.

We end up laughing for a while and finally get all the information on our trip coming up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 2**

**(A POV)**

The week goes by fast. I can relax now that finals are done with. Kate has gone to the school already; she needed to prepare for her speech. Since Ray was flying in later, he would meet me there. I work on finishing up packing and getting rid of stuff that I don't need or want. A card falls on the floor and I smile as I see who it belongs to. I was wondering what happen to it. With a crazy week and working; I really didn't have time to call him. I'm sure Luke forgot about me once he walked out anyway. I notice the time and get ready to go. As I try finding a parking spot, I notice Jose waving at me. We give each other a big hug and he leads me to my dad. I'm disappointed my mom couldn't make it, but I understand. After talking to my dad for a while, I go on to look for my assigned seat. I am looking down and I bump into something hard. I look up quickly and I stand there in shock.

**"Luke? What are you doing here?"** I ask with a smile.

****

"Ana, how are you doing? I'm actually working on standby, but I had to drop off something. Are you graduating today as well?" Luke asks with a big smile.

**"Yes I am, but this a great surprise bumping into you though. I'm sorry I haven't called but with finals and packing, it's been beyond hectic. Oh shoot, I have to get to my sit, but I'll talk to you later."** I respond and give him a quick hug.

I rush to my seat and I suddenly feel excited knowing that Luke is here. I feel the vibration on my phone and simile at the text I receive from Luke. Knowing that he is excited on seeing me again as well makes me smile bigger. I'm lost in thought as I listen to Kate's speech and I start looking around trying to get a glimpse of Luke. I don't see him and I'm now standing in line waiting for my diploma. I walk on stage and I smile as I hear Jose and my dad call out my name. I freeze and scold as I see who is passing out the certificates. Christian looks at me and smirks. I give him a fake smile and shake his hand quickly, just wanting to get away from him. I meet up with my dad and Jose, as we wait for Kate. I feel someone covering my eyes and laughs, knowing that laugh; I laugh as well and give Ethan a big hug in return. We all are talking to each other and I feel as if someone is staring at me. I look around and I see a set of grey eyes looking at me with anger I think. I return the same look and roll my eyes and turn around. I notice the shocked look, but I continue to ignore him. As we are leaving I feel someone tapping my shoulder in order to get my attention. I look back and smile.

**"Hi Taylor, how are you doing?"** I smile as I see him.

****

"Ms. Steele it's nice seeing you again. Congratulations on your graduation. Mr. Grey would like a word with you before you leave." Taylor asks with a smirk.

****

"Thank you Taylor. Please tell Christian that I could care less what he would like and I am already on my way out. It was nice seeing you again." I reply with a smirk and walk away, noticing Christian watching me from a distance, looking upset.

****

"I will deliver your message word for word. It was a pleasure seeing you again." Taylor smugly replies with a smirk. I notice he is trying to hold back his laughter.

I get home late from having dinner and from just hanging out with Ray and Jose. Kate is still with her family. I start relaxing and I hear my phone ringing. I wonder who is calling so late and smile as I see the name that shows up.

****

"Hi Luke … what a nice surprise." I gladly respond with a smile.

**"Hi Ana, I hope it's not too late for me to call you."** Luke asks shyly.

**"Don't be silly. What are you up to?"** I ask happily.

**"I was wondering if you would like to meet up for coffee since I am off tomorrow."** Luke asks with uncertainty.

****

"I would love to meet up with you." I respond quickly, but hoping he would come by now.

We stay on the phone for a couple of hours talking about everything. We get along so well and he is excited to hear that I am moving to Seattle. We have so much in common that we never run out things to talk about. Our date was so refreshing. We end up going Barnes and noble and read the same book and we decide that we will discuss it on our next date. Before he leaves he asks if I would attend an employee picnic held every year with him. I agree quickly and told him I would contact him as soon as I settled in.

**(L POV)**

I am so disappointed that Ana never called me during the week. I thought she liked me too, but I knew she was way out of my league. I walk inside the building looking for Taylor. As I am searching for the idiot, someone bumps into me and I am beyond happily shocked as I see Ana in front of me. The touch alone makes me feel like a nervous teenager again.

****

"Luke? What are you doing here?" Ana asks with a smile that makes my heart beat faster.

**"Ana, how are you doing? I'm actually working on standby, but I had to drop off something. Are you graduating today as well?"** I ask with a big smile. I'm yelling at myself for babbling away in front of this gorgeous girl. I'm such an idiot.

****

"Yes I am, but this a great surprise bumping into you though. I'm sorry I haven't called but with finals and packing, it's been beyond hectic. Oh shoot, I have to get to my sit, but I'll talk to you later." Ana responds and gives me a quick hug.

I am speechless as she hugs me. That small gesture excites me knowing I still have a chance. Ana didn't forget about me! I feel like I'm on cloud nine and I decide to text her. I see the big smile on her lips, which makes me smile as I just look at her.

**"Dude, what is up with you? Are you excited seeing all this fresh meat in front of you?"** Taylor whispers with a smirk.

****

"Fuck off! Here and stop forgetting shit on purpose. By the way, do I still have the day off tomorrow? I will find my own way home." I ask too eagerly.

**"I'm impressed, you work fast Luke. Point to her or is it a he? You can tell me, I signed a NDA."** Taylor whispers again holding in his laughter.

****

"Whatever ... I'm I off or not? Seriously though Taylor, we met back home and I don't want to lose this chance again. There is just something about her ... it's weird since I never felt like this before." I honestly admit.

**"Yes your off, just be careful and keep your phone on. I'll inform Mr. Sunshine. Good luck and I hope she feels the same way, because dude you have it bad."** Taylor smiles and nods his head and walks away.

I stick around and watch Ana receive her diploma. Knowing the effect Christian has on every woman he comes across, I start getting nervous as I see her walking towards him. My heart skips a beat as I see her scolding as he smirks. She is not fazed, but actually annoyed with his behavior. I can tell she has a fake smile, sine it doesn't reach her lovely blue eyes. She pulls her hand away quickly and I see her discreetly wiping her hand on her gown, making me smile even bigger.

I want to talk to her badly, but she is now with her family. I see a big guy go behind her and cover her eyes. I want to run over to her and protect her, but I know I would be over reacting. I see her looking around as if someone is looking at her. I scope out the place to see if there is a threat. I watch her glaring back at someone and roll her eyes and turns around. I feel anger building up as I see Christian is the threat. I now see Taylor tapping on her shoulder and I want to vomit when I realize what is happening. She smiles at him as if she knows him. They do know each other and are having a conversation. I can tell she is declining something with a smirk and walks away without regret. I can see Taylor holding back his laughter.

Can my life get more complicated? I watch Taylor talking to Christian and he looks furious from being rejected. Christian walks off trying to act calm, but is doing a lousy job. Before I leave I notice Taylor watching me in confusion. I only nod and without saying out loud "later" only. He nods in understanding and we leave in different directions. I decide that I'm not ignoring my feelings because of Christian. I know it's late, but I really want to talk to her. I pick up my cell phone and hope she answers. I smile as I hear her voice.

**"Hi Luke … what a nice surprise!"** She responds with excitement.

**"Hi Ana, I hope it's not too late for me to call you." **I ask shyly and hoping again that she agrees with me not being too late to call.

****

"Don't be silly. What are you up to?" Ana asks happily again.

****

"I was wondering if you would like to meet up for coffee since I am off tomorrow." I ask with uncertainty. I wanted to see her now, but it would seem too eager.

****

"I would love to meet up with you." She responds quickly and I start to wonder if she would like to see me now as well. I am too scared of her running away due to my eagerness so I shy away from asking.

We stay on the phone for a couple of hours talking about everything we can think of. We get along so well and I can't hide my excitement when I hear that she is moving to Seattle. Could this night get any better? We end up meeting at Barnes and noble and read the same book and we decide that we will discuss it on our next date. I decide on inviting her to our yearly picnic, I needed Christian to realize that she was already taken. I wasn't backing away, even if it cost me my job. I was hoping to talk to Ana on Sunday, but being extremely busy with our training and having to leave our phones behind, that didn't happen. My heart aggrieved seeing a missed text from her, so I call her right away but she never answered. I finally got a text later but she said we could talk tomorrow. She was probably getting up early for an interview and I didn't want to disturb her. I can only wait for tomorrow and hope I will finally spend some time with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 3**

**(LUKE'S POV)**

It has been driving me crazy having to wait this long on calling Ana. As I am now waiting on Taylor to return, I decide to call Ana.

**"Hello?"** Ana answers as if I lost in her own thoughts.

**"Hi Ana! Did I catch you at a bad time?"** I ask to early again. I need to control myself, but I find it hard.

**"Hi Luke! I just got out of my interview. I'm sorry I missed your call."** Ana sincerely responds. I am over joyed knowing that I know her so well already.

**"Don't be silly, I know you are probably exhausted from the move. I was wondering if you still would like to attend the picnic with me on Sunday."** I shyly ask hoping she hasn't changed her mind.

**"I would love to. Can you text me the address and I will meet you there? Please send me the time as well. I was wondering if you had any days off this week and maybe we could meet up again before the picnic."** Ana shyly asks.

I feel like the happiest person alive knowing Ana is wishing to see me before the picnic as well. I hope she doesn't see this as too eager, but I don't care ... I want to see her.

****

"I'm free after 6pm tonight. I would like to see you too." I respond happily.

We decided to meet up at a cafe near her house. I get there early and order her favorite tea. Talking for hours is not enough time; I want to know more and more. She tells me about her interview, but doesn't give the name of the company and lets me know she is applying everywhere. She looks shocked as I tell her what I do. I'm scared at first that she may not like that idea, but she is honestly interested in what I do. Knowing we have the same interest in guns blows my mind. Who would have ever thought? Most woman hate guns, but not my Ana ... I can tell she is competitive so we decide to go to the shooting range soon. We decide to walk together in the park and we talk nonstop. I walk her to her door dreading of ending the night. I want to kiss her so badly, but I don't want to be too forward. I can't hold back any more.

****

"Ana, do you mind if I kiss you good night?" I shyly ask. I have the biggest smile as nods yes with a big smile too.

I move closely towards her and put both his hands on her waist pulling her closer in. I want to feel her against me. Our lips mold perfectly together. Her lips are so soft that I start licking them lightly. She opens her mouth wanting more like myself. I kiss her with so much passion and she runs her fingers through my hair and pulls me closer towards her. I can't stop myself from moaning I rub her back softly. Suddenly she bites my lower lip and she pushes me hard against the wall increasing the urgency of our first kiss. We are both are lost with our wonderful endless kiss. We slowly pull away needing to take in some air, but we both only have a huge smile as we look at each other. Either of us doesn't want the night to end, so we end up talking again on her sofa and end up in each others arms again. I don't ever want this night to end. We ended up falling asleep on her sofa as we were watching a movie. We fell asleep sitting down with me behind her and holding her the whole night. We end up laughing on how sore our neck has become, but agree that it was well worth it.

**(ANA'S POV)**

Sunday finally came and I was getting ready to go to the picnic. I had not seen Luke since our last date due to being out of town due to work, so I was really excited to see him. I'm surprised on the number of vehicles. I start feeling nervous. Valet parks my car and I walk towards the door. Not sure if I'm supposed to knock or just walk in, I hear a bubbly voice behind me telling me to just walk in. Not sure if she is serious, she laughs out loud and opens the door.

****

"Hi I'm Mia!" This hyper-looking but very nice girl says.

**"Hi, I'm Ana. It is very nice meeting you."** I say shyly.

We stand there talking for a few minutes when someone calls her out and reminds her they need the objects still in her hand. She tells me to wait for her and she would be right back. She skipped away making me smile. I concentrate on a picture by the door, enjoying the beauty. I hear a voice behind me and I start to frown.

****

"What the hell are you doing here? You know this is a private party?" Christian Grey replies with annoyance.

**"Oh really … then tell me how much you had to pay to get invited Christian? I cannot imagine someone inviting you on purpose, oh but I bet you got invited for your joyful attitude that you always seem to be in."** I smirk back.

I hear a loud laughter behind me and I turn around and see Mia laughing even harder. I start to laugh as well and we laugh harder as Christian walks away angry.

****

"Ana, I already love you! I have never seen anyone be that forward with Christian, well besides myself. We are going to be the best of friends." Mia happily tells me as she hugs me.

****

"I'm glad I amuse you, but honestly since I first met Christian, he drives me even crazier every time I bump into him. How do you know him by the way?" I ask with a smile.

**"Christian has that effect on everyone. But for your information, I can tell he likes you ... and I can tell by never seeing my brother act like that before."** Mia laughs out loud.

**"Are you serious? I am so sorry Mia." **I blush with embarrassment.

****

"Don't be sorry for speaking the truth, it's about time someone puts my brother in his place. I forgot to ask you, who were you looking for?" Mia responds still with laughter.

**"I'm looking for Luke."** I answer shyly.

**"How adorable, Luke invited a date? Talk about being an interesting picnic this year."** Mia smirks with laughter.

I follow Mia to the back yard and I start to wonder what she meant by that. I'm lost in my own thoughts and I feel something hit the back of my head extremely hard. I put my hand to my head and I see blood. Mia is calling my name out, but I don't hear what she is saying and everything goes dark. I wake up with a pounding headache. I have a hard time focusing on anything. I feel someone holding my hand and I smile as I see Kate sleeping with her head on the bed.

**"Kate ... Wake up!"** I whisper loudly.

**"Ana, ohmygod you're finally up."** Kate exclaims with happiness.

**"What happened? Where am I and how long have I been here**?" I ask with confusion.

As Kate is explaining that a light fixture had fell on me and I have been in the hospital for two days. I see a lot of flowers in my room which I don't understand since Kate is my only friend. We start laughing as she tells me all the Grey's have sent me flowers, probably worried about a lawsuit, which by the way, I wouldn't even consider. She goes on and on about Christian's brother named Elliot. She sounds head over heels already. A doctor walks in as we are talking and looks extremely surprised and guilty. I find out she is Christian's mother who was sponsoring the picnic for her employees. She apologizes profusely. I had to tell her several times that it was just an accident. All of a sudden an excited Mia walks in and yells in excitement when she sees that I am now awake.

She informs me of everything that happened. She goes on and on about her brother taking over of the situation and making sure I had the best care. Mia laughs so hard when she saw Christian's reaction when he found out that I was Luke's date. I finally get a word in and ask her if she can call Luke for me. Dr. Grey apologizes again for her daughter's hyper personality.

I am alone in my room as I force Kate to get some rest in her own bed. I hear a light knock and I see a guilty looking Luke. I don't understand why everyone feels guilty when it was an accident. Before he starts apologizing I put my hand up to stop him and tell him if he apologizes then he needs to just leave. At first he was shocked but we get back on track right away. As we are talking I finally realize that I never showed up to my new job.

**"Ana, what's wrong?"** Luke asks with concern.

**"It's nothing … I just realized that I never showed up to my new job so I need to start looking again."** I sadly respond.

I can tell Luke feels bad again, but I quickly change the subject. I have to stay a couple of more days, just to be observed, but I can't afford any of this. I need to speak to someone, so I can get discharged. I finally speak to one of the nurses and ask her to be discreet about my situation. One of my doctors comes in and unadvised me on being released early, but he says that it is my choice. I call Kate to come pick me up and she is surprised that I am so quickly released. I don't tell her that I requested being released early due to the fact I have no insurance at the moment. I get all the paperwork done and I wait in the hallway for Kate. My head is pounding still, but hopefully when I get home and sleep; it will go away. The nurse reminds me that I forgot all the flowers and I ask her for the cards only and to donate the flowers to the patients. Kate finally shows up and we go back home.

Feeling horrible still, I decide to rest all week. I hear my phone ringing, but I decide to ignore all calls for now. I am getting myself stressed out as I am still unemployed. I need to figure out something fast. It's not fair to Kate and I need to do something quickly. I feel a little better so I decide to go job hunting again. I remember seeing a car dealership when I first moved here and I decide to see what I can get for it. As I am walking to my car, I bump into something hard, making me fall back. A strong pair of arms stops me from falling back and I smile as I look up.

**"Taylor! How are you doing?"** I ask with a smile.

**"Ms. Steele, how are you doing? You know everyone has been looking for you."** Taylor responds with a smirk.

**"I'm okay and if you can let everyone know that I'm doing fine I would appreciate it. By the way, can you tell Luke I will give him a call soon? I feel bad for missing his calls, but I am just now feeling better. Taylor would you know of any honest car dealerships that buys cars?" **I ask shyly.

**"I can ask around and I will let you know. Did you get yourself a new car?" **Taylor asks with concern.

**"Um … not really, but I need to sell it either way. Don't concern yourself, I will figure it out. It was great seeing you again."** I shyly respond.

**"It was nice seeing you again Ms. Steele. Please be careful now and I will give Luke your message."** Taylor responds with a smirk.

I head off to the dealership and just hope for the best. I get a descent offer on the car and I decide that this needs to be done. I'm waiting at the bus stop now and I refuse to let this damper my mood. As I search for a job, I decide to tutor high school and college students during the week. I hear a knock at the door and I'm surprised at seeing Dr. Grey standing in front of me.

**"Dr. Grey, how can I help you?"** I ask with confusion.

**"Ana, why did you check yourself out of the hospital so soon? You haven't even had a follow up due to your stitches." **Dr. Grey asks with concern.

**"It was something that just had to be done. Thank you for your concern, but you don't have to concern yourself. Dr. Grey ... you don't have to worry about me suing you or anything. I wouldn't ever do that! I will deal with all the expenses ... I'm not looking for any handouts, if that is what you are concerned about."** I respond shyly.

**"You think I am here only because I think you will sue me? The last thing on my mind is you suing me, and I'm hurt that you would think so badly of me."** Dr. Grey responds with hurt in her eyes.

**"Oh God … no Dr. Grey, that was not my intention at all. You are one of the sweetest people I have ever met. I just wanted to let you know that I would never do that. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. Please forgive me."** I beg with tears.

We end up talking for an hour and I let her check on my stitches. We get along so well, that we call each other by first names. I tell her about tutoring in the mean while, but I'm still searching for a job. She insists that I come over for dinner on Sunday and she sees the hesitation. I tell her that I just sold my vehicle and I wouldn't have a way to get there. I'm shocked as she hugs me and tells me that I will be picked up at five.

I finally call Luke that night and he understands completely. He said he was worried that I finally realized he wasn't worth the trouble. He ends up coming over that night and I had a great time seeing him again. I tell him about Grace coming over and her inviting me over on Sunday. I notice he looks worried, I think, when I gave him that information. He quickly hides that look and we go on just hanging out. We start making out on my sofa and we decide to go to my room just in case Kate shows up. We are both getting extremely involved as we are kissing, that we are starting to go much further.

I suddenly pull off my shirt and Luke kisses me deeply and taking my bra off at the same time. He lightly kisses my breast and massages them at the same time. I feel myself yearning for more. I pull off his shirt and toss it away from us. Seeing his toned muscular body makes me more excited. I kiss his chest as I lightly scratch him. Before we go any further, I look into his eyes and tell him that I want all of him, but he needs to know that this is my first time. Luke looks shock, but wants to make sure that I really want this. I answer him by kissing him with so much passion. We both moan with want and need. Then all of a sudden his phone rings.

****

"Fuck ... is this seriously happen? I'm sorry Ana, please excuse my language." Luke responds with embarrassment.

As Luke is on the phone I continue kissing him on his chest and then I suddenly lightly bite down on his nipple making him moan. He grins at me and nods for me to continue. I continue sucking on his nipple. Watching him control himself while he is on the phone is hilarious. I move myself up and I lightly kiss his ear lobe and he closes his eyes enjoying every bit of it. Luke starts massaging my breast with one hand and keeps giving whoever is on the other line one word answers. His hand travels downwards and starts rubbing against my sex. I try silencing my moans, but I find it hard. He finally gets off the phone and smirks. He suddenly pushes me lightly on the bed and kisses me hard pressing his groin against my sex. He starts pulling off my pants and I do the same to him. I start pulling off his boxers and he starts removing my now soaked underwear. Luke pulls me down the bed as he is now on his knees. He slowly opens my legs and only stares as I lie naked in front of him. He places a light kiss on me, making me moan out loud. He starts licking every inch of me. He puts a finger inside me and sucks at the same time. He takes out his finger and tells me to open my mouth. He puts his finger inside my mouth, wanting me to taste myself. I can't believe what I'm doing, but I am so turned on from doing this. He now sticks two fingers inside me pumping his fingers at a fast rate. Before I can release, he takes them out and repeats the process of me tasting myself.

Not able to control myself any longer, I push myself up and help Luke up from his knees. I kiss him deeply and turn him around so his back is towards the bed. I push him back on the bed and get down on my knees. We don't say a word, but the look we have says enough. I slowly place my hands on him and start stroking up and down. Luke moans with each stroke. As his eyes are still closed, I suddenly fill my mouth. I hear him gasp and call out my name. I press my tongue against him. I start going up and down, taking the fullness deeper and deeper until all of him is in my mouth. I feel his hand inside my hair, pulling me up and down as he thrust with his hip. I suck harder with each thrust, making him moan louder. I feel him wanting to explode and increase each trust having him fill my mouth. I raise myself off the floor and kiss him deeply, making him taste himself as well. He groans deeply, wanting more. He is now above me kissing me pushing my legs apart and once again his damn phone goes off again.

**"Son of a bitch ... can't a man ever enjoy his day off for once? Oh hell ... I am so sorry Ana."** Luke apologizes with sincerity.

****

"It is okay Luke … I understand." I let him know as I try controlling my breathing.

I watch Luke answer his phone with annoyance and I can see the anger radiating off of him. I see him moving away from me, probably trying to hide his anger.

**"Fine … I'll be there in 20 minutes. You know this is bullshit ... whatever."** Luke responds with anger and hangs up.

Luke feels bad on having to leave so suddenly. Knowing that he has to go out of town for several days makes me feel frustrated on our new level we almost completely accomplished this evening, but I understand. We both look sexually frustrated as he leaves, but we can't wait to continue once we see each other once he returns.

As I start to prepare the week on searching for a job, my cell phone rings. I'm beyond surprised when I hear Elizabeth on the other end. To my surprise she tells me the offer still stands if I am interested. I take the offer immediately and I start tomorrow. As I get off the phone, an uncomfortable thought comes to mind. Someone had a hand in this, but whom and why? Either way, financially I have to take this opportunity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 4**

**(A POV)**

My first week working turns out to be great. Luke doesn't get back until Sunday, so I told him I would see him after Grace's dinner invite. Kate and I are now both going since she is getting serious with Elliot now. We both are on our way, but I know the invite is due to them still feeling bad with my accident. Kate told me I can take her car home if I wanted to leave early, which I intended on doing. I don't feel comfortable around here, I just don't fit in. I feel so out of place already. The help probably make more than I do, how sad is that? I put on a happy to be here face and hope I can leave soon. Mia answers the door with excitement as gives us both a big hug. Mia is so lovable, but she is like the energizer rabbit at times, but still easy to love. Grace makes her way to us and seems happy to see us. I meet Carrick her husband and I feel as if he is trying to get read off my behavior or something. I find out he is an attorney and now I see why he is acting like that. I start questioning the purpose of this invite. Do they still think I am going to sue them? As we are going to the dining room, Christian shows up. I internally groan and just want out of here now. I avoid him by talking to Kate nonstop and she knows to play along. I feel him watching me, but I am not in the mood for his bullshit. I sit between Kate and Mia knowing they will talk my ear off. We all go to the family room to hang out. I see my window approaching so I can take off soon. I am looking at a bookshelf with awe. I'm so lost in my own thoughts I don't realize that Christian is standing beside me. I bump into him as I move scanning through the titles.

****

"SHIT ... you scared the hell out of me." I try catching my nerves back in place as I put my hand over my heart.

**"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you Ms. Steel. I just wanted to see how you are feeling?"** Christian asks with sincerity and a smirk.

****

"I'm doing fine. No need to concern yourself." I reply dryly.

He just stands there not saying anything; making this invite even more uncomfortable. I excuse myself as I walk towards Kate. I decide to use the powder room before I leave. I walk out and as I'm walking back towards Kate I hear someone mention my name. I stop by the door and listen.

****

"Did Ms. Steele tell you if she is still in pain? What is your opinion on how she is doing?" Carrick asks with concern.

****

"She seems fine dad, you need to stop stressing. Why are you asking me, the girl can't stand the site of me?" Christian honestly admits with sadness in his voice.

**"I just need to be prepared if we have a lawsuit coming our way. In your opinion, do you think she will sue us?"** Carrick asks with concern again and not letting the conversation go.

**"Honestly, I think you are stressing over nothing. Leave Ana alone already. The girl didn't even ask for mom to pay her medical bills, which by the way, she needs to. Taylor told me she even sold her car since she couldn't start her job that Monday. If the situation was reverse, hell you would have sued the same day, but since you are the guilty ones, you are more concerned of losing stupid money or getting a bad reputation. Seriously … leave Ana alone! If she ends up fucking suing you, then I'll give you the damn money so you can drop this shit already. **

**You know dad, you taught us not to judge people by their wealth, but only by the goodness that lies within, maybe you should have listened to your own advice at times."** Christian yells with frustration and walks out disappointed in his father's behavior.

I am frozen hearing Christian stand up for me and don't realize he is now walking out of his dad's office. He stops as he sees me and we only look at each other. I blush on being caught listening and lift my head.

****

"Thank you Christian ... I appreciate you standing up for me and by the way, you're correct ... I would never sue them, it was only an accident." I honestly admit and rush away not waiting for Christian's response.

I finally find Kate again and get the keys so I can get the hell out if here already. I'm looking for Grace so I can tell her thank you for the dinner and I bump into Carrick. Oh hell … can this day get any worse?

**"I'm sorry Mr. Grey; I was looking for your wife."** I shyly respond, but still annoyed as hell.

** "I'm sorry Ana, I wasn't paying attention. My wife is by the piano."** Carrick responds with guilt.

**"Thank you Mr. Grey … um ... Mr. Grey I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to worry about me suing or asking for anything. It was all an accident, no one is to blame. I hope my presence didn't make you uncomfortable."** I explain standing uncomfortable every second.

Mr. Grey seems stunned on what I just said and I quickly say good bye before he gets a word out. As I turn around I notice Grace heard every word I said and gives her husband a disapproving look. I really need to get out of here and thankfully Kate has been paying attention and rushes to me and makes an excuse to pull me away. We hug before I leave feeling my tears on the verge of releasing.

I'm now waiting for Kate's car and I feel someone standing close behind me. Not sure with everything happening today, I turn around to see who is standing by me. I'm speechless as I see Christian standing by me not saying a word. He looks so sad in front of me, that I don't know how to respond. Not knowing why I am feeling so sad for him and without thinking, I place my hand lightly over his heart and smile looking into his eyes.

**"Thank you Christian ... I'm fine thanks to you."** I blush with a smile.

Christian is looking at my hand with a shocked look, as if no one has ever touched him there before. He then smiles that it shines through his eyes making him look truly beautiful and at peace. He then puts his hand over mine looking at me as if nothing else in this world exists around us.

**"Thank you Ana ... you have no idea that you just opened a window that I thought was permanently sealed. If only you weren't ... your car just arrived, please be careful driving home Ms. Steele."** Christian whispers wanting to say more, but stops himself.

As he still holding my hand as we step away from each other, he opens my door squeezes my hand and takes deep breath. He then lifts my hand and lightly kisses my knuckle with his eyes closed as if not wanting go let me go.

**"Have a safe trip Ana. It has been wonderful seeing you again."** Christian whispers and closes the door and waves goodbye. I wave back speechless not understanding what just happened and I look back through my rear view mirror and I notice Christian wiping away his tears.

**(Taylor's POV as he watches)**

I have never been this speechless in my life. What I just witness with Christian has me not able to move a muscle. In all the years I have work for this easily- angered and never showing an ounce of emotion man, has responded to this woman as a completely changed man and not caring who has witness this miracle. I feel someone next to me and not even aware they were even there the whole time. Dr. Grey is standing there in tears not believing what she just witness as well. She only smiles to herself. **"Finally ..."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 5**

**(A POV)**

As I drive back home, I am at a loss of words. What the hell was that all about? Why would Christian act in such a manner? My thoughts are so scattered that I have to stop myself from thinking about what just occurred. Should I tell Luke on what just happened or should I just ignore everything? I pull my head side to side stretching my neck, trying to relax. I wish Kate was now here so I can get some much needed advice on how to handle this situation. I decide to take a hot shower before Luke arrives and hoping to relax and get ready on where we left off the last time. As I am finishing getting dressed, I decide I will see how the night plays out before I decide on mentioning anything about Christian. This puts me in an unusual position, especially when this is Luke's boss. I am sure he is aware that Luke and I are now seeing each other, so why in the hell would he do that? Does he assume that I would run to him with open arms because he is some good-looking billionaire? I am sure Mr. Christian Grey is used to getting whom and what he wants in life, but he is mistaken if he thinks I am going to fall for his looks and money. Some may see me as crazy for choosing an employee of his instead of him, but I look beyond looks and money. Many believe money will buy you happiness, but I am a firm believer that love cannot be bought.

I hear a knock at the door and I rush towards it almost tripping on my own feet. I unlock my door without looking or asking who is knocking, knowing Luke is to be expected anytime soon. I open the door and I only look confused when I see an older blond-headed woman standing in front of me.

**"May I help you?"** I ask confused.

**"Are you Anastasia Steele?"** The older woman asks with annoyance that you can tell she is trying to hide.

**"Yes I am … how can I help you?"** I ask with confidence so she can just get on with what she wants to say.

**"Do you mind if I come in so we can talk?"** The annoying woman asks with a fake smile.

**"Actually I do mind, I usually don't invite strangers inside my home, so if you have something to discuss; I would advise that you tell me from where you are standing or you can just leave." **I sweetly smile back.

The look on her over paid plastic surgery face is priceless. I assume she isn't used to being talked to in this manner, but like I always said, I am not like everyone else.

**"Very well Anastasia … I just wanted to warn you about staying away from Mr. Grey if you know what is good for you."** The wanting to look younger but failing miserably woman sneers at me.

**"Excuse me? I think your old age is making you delusional, because what you are saying is making no sense what so ever. Not that it's any of your damn business, but I am not seeing Mr. Grey. Next time you want to confront someone, on whom they are dating, make sure you have your facts straight before making an ass of yourself. You would think for your age, you wouldn't need that advice from somebody my age. I don't have the time or patients for this shit, so have a wonderful day." **I slam the door on her face with a sweet smile.

What the hell is going on today? Why would this old ass bitch come to my house and accuse me of seeing Christian? How in the hell did she know where I live and how did she even know about me? She is old enough to be his mother … who would have thought Christian was into the cougar shit? I guess Kate got it wrong thinking he was gay, because he is just into cougars. I laugh out loud. I hear a knock again and this time I check before opening it and I have the largest smile across my face now.

**"Hi Luke, it's about time."** I respond with a smile.

**"Hi Ana, I completely agree."** Luke smiles back shyly but you can tell he is as excited as me.

I let him in and offer him something to drink. I am in the kitchen when I feel a set of arms wrap around my waist kissing my neck. I let out a seductive moan and excited that he doesn't waste time and resumes from where we left off the last time. He suddenly turns me around and deeply kisses me with so much passion that I feel a throbbing sensation between my legs. I press him tightly against me that I can now feel his harden throbbing member against me. Without any warning he lifts me up and continues kissing me and carries me towards my bedroom and shuts it with his foot. He places me down by the bed and we both start undressing each other, not wanting to wait any longer. Without still saying one word to each other, he slowly lays me down as he kisses me and runs his fingers through my hair. He suddenly stops and reaches for something. I only look at him confused thinking he is changing his mind and I see a condom in his hand and only smirks. I impatiently take it out of his hand and open it with my teeth and hand it to him and watch him put it on himself, turning me on more as I see his own hand on himself.

**"Ana … are you sure? Only do this if you want this, not because you feel you have to do this."** Luke sincerely says as he is trying to control his heavy breathing.

**"Luke… that is very sweet of you, but seriously I have waited way too long for you to come back and I just want you more than anything at this moment." **I try saying smoothly, but failing miserably from breathing so heavily.

We only look at each other for a second and we continue back from we stopped a minute ago. Luke presses against me running his hands all over my body. He places his fingers inside me thrusting his fingers inside me making me wanting so much more. He opens my legs slowly and puts the tip against me and I nod that I am ready. He slowly pushes himself inside me making sure not to make this too painful. His length and fullness has to be above average, making it painful but yet very enjoyable. As I start adjusting and the sensation sending me on over drive, I thrust back indicating for him to go faster. As he pulls in and out he places his mouth over my breast lightly sucking on them as he massages at the same time. Luke starts kissing my neck making me to the point I about to come undone. He starts to whisper in my ear that he wants me to release so we can come the same time. Luke starts pushing himself faster and deeper and we both release at the exact same time.

**"Fuck ... don't stop ... don't st ... faster ... I'm coming again ... Arhhhh" I** yell out loud enjoying every second of this moment.

We lie together enjoying the moment as he holds me in his arms and I lightly scratch his chest. We end up falling asleep in each other's arms and unaware the smile we both fall asleep in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 6**

**(LUKE'S POV)**

I slowly wake up and I realize we are still holding on to each other. I still can't believe that I actually made a bold move last night. The need I felt for Ana was so _intense_, especially since we had to stop so suddenly the last time we were together. As I am watching her sleep, I start to wonder how the dinner came along after all. I think just to piss me off Taylor told me right before I was heading off that Christian decided to go to his parents after all. If looks could kill, I would be in prison for a double murder.

**(Luke's POV before arriving to Ana's house. Flashback) **

**"Seriously Jackass, you tell me just now? Dammit, what is he planning**?" I yell pushing him in our own friendly not really serious way.

**"Hell if I know ... Mr. Sunshine just told me himself."** Taylor laughs as he is smirking.

**"Son of a bitch ... the one person I go for in this whole city and Mr. Look at me I'm a billionaire is going after as well. Dammit Taylor ... What if she starts falling for him like almost every other female that sees him." **I sadly admit as I run my fingers through my hair.

****

"Stop stressing ... I can't even imagine competing with someone like Mr. Sunshine, but every time she is even remotely close to him, trust me when I say she is looking for the nearest exist. She doesn't fall for the bullshit, she sees pass all that shit and uses her sixth sense, probably picturing him as Damon from the Omen, knowing there leers evil within." Taylor laughs out loud at his own stupid jokes.

****

"Seriously though, Ana isn't interested in him and the more you worry about that; the more you will lose out due to not paying attention what is in in front if you. If the both of you are meant to be together ... it will happen. Just don't force it to work out, than it really isn't real in the first place." Taylor sincerely admits.

**"Dude ... you really need to stop watching Dr. Phil on your days off or while you're waiting for Mr. Sunshine to call on you. Think of it this way, you always have a backup job if your sorry ass gets fired though. Seriously though ... thanks Taylor that helped me more than you know. I better get out of here before we start cross stitching or start our own book club, thanks again." **I smirk and punch him good in the ribs before I leave so we can have some kind of manly moment.

**"Bitch, you know you will pay for that when you least expect it. By the way, it wasn't Dr. Phil ... it was an Oprah special during one of her book club readings that I already signed you up for. Be careful and keep your phone on. Don't worry ... I won't call only if it's a life and death situation."** Taylor smirks and rubs his rib as he talks to me.

I guess the spot is still sore from the last time. That is what he gets for interrupting my time with Ana. Hell I still have the damn bruise from where he hit me back.

**(Back to the present time)  
Luke's POV **

**"What are you thinking about?"** Ana whispers and kisses my chest as looks up at me.

**"You..."** I honestly respond with a smile.

**"I hope it is a good thought or even a naughty one."** Ana whispers softly as she starts sucking on my nipple.

I close my eyes as I moan from the sensation I feel running throughout my body. Ana suddenly sits on top of me. She runs her nails down my chest lightly and I press my hip against her making her feel the firmness that is now pressed against her sex.

**"Don't move okay?"** Ana whispers seductively.

I only nod and watch her as she sits above me naked still from last night.

**"I want you to close your eyes and just feel what I am doing to you."** Ana instructs with a smile. I nod again and close them without question

I feel Ana running her fingers through my hair, lightly massaging my scalp. I feel so relax and turned on at the same time. She lightly kisses every inch of my face. I start touching her with my hands.

**"No touching either ... put them above your head as if they are tied together. If you remove the imaginary tie on your hand ... I may have to tie you up for real."** Ana whispers in my ear.

I moan out loud as I want her more than anything right now. I can only nod again. She moves up and starts scratching starting from my wrist down to my arms. I now feel her breast pressed against my face. I take the chance and start sucking on her nipple and lightly biting down. She moans out loud calling out my name. I do the same to the other side. I'm sucking on her breast and get so lost I leave a small mark on her breast. She looks down at me and smirks. She pushes her hips downwards again and starts kissing my chest. Ana traces my chest and abs with tip of her tongue. As she is kissing me, she moves lower and lower and I can feel her smile as she now notices that I am completely shaved.

**"Damn that looks so hot."** Ana whispers to herself.

Ana starts kissing around my firmness and suddenly sucks harder making me moan. I know she just left me a mark as well and she can mark me anywhere if she wants. I feel her tongue press against me going up and down slowly. I suddenly feel her tongue on my testicles. I have my own hands strongly holding each other so I won't let go. She starts sucking on them and I call out her name with need. Her hands are stroking me firmly and I suddenly feel her mouth covering my throbbing member. She starts slowly but as she goes deeper she increases the speed. I am trying desperately to hold on to my release as long as possible. Ana suddenly deep throats repeatedly without gagging and it sends me over the edge and I release inside her mouth as I call out her name and thrusting my hips into her mouth. I am trying to control my breathing as I lay there. Ana moves up and kisses me hard as she has me taste myself again. The kiss between us is so intense I know we both will have a swollen lip. She slows it down and smiles innocently.

**"Come ... breakfast time!"** Ana laughs as she jumps off laughing.

**(Christian's POV- Past)**

**"Thank you Christian ... I appreciate you standing up for me and by the way, you're correct ... I would never sue them, it was only an accident."** Ana responds with honesty and rushes away before I can respond.

I am stunned knowing that Ana just heard my conversation with my father. Part of me wished she would have never heard the fucked up conversation, but the other part is glad that she starts to realize that I am so attracted to her. I don't know how long I have been standing there like an idiot smiling to myself.

**"Dude, what is up with you? You're standing there like an idiot?" **Elliot says with a smirk and slaps me hard on the back before he walks off laughing.

**"Fuck off Lelliot!"** I playfully yell and still smiling as an idiot.

I want to speak to Ana before she leaves. My heart sinks as I see Ms. Kavanagh giving her keys to Ana. I need to find a way to delay her departure. I almost bolt to her as I see her bump into my father. I notice Ana does not look happy standing next to my father. I am close enough to hear their conversation and right now I feel so embarrassed for my father's behavior. For the first time I see my father speechless. Ana takes off before he can respond and I notice my mother extremely upset with my father. I am assuming they already had this conversation and he was not to mention. As I attempt to talk to Ana before she leaves, Ms. Kavanagh snatches Ana away making me more frustrated that I can never have a minute with her alone. I see Ms. Kavanagh alone as she walks back towards Elliot and I go outside searching for Ana. As she is waiting for Ms. Kavanagh's car, I can tell she is frustrated and sad with everything that has happened today. I feel so bad for her that I wish I could just hold her letting her know everything will be okay.

I am suddenly shocked on my behavior, in all my life; I have never felt this way before. What is happening to me? Why am I getting all soft? I need to get back to my old ways … maybe it's time to give Elena a call for my next sub. For the first time, I don't want a sub … I want Ana. I am so lost in my thoughts that I forget that I am standing right behind Ana and I am speechless as she looks into my eyes. The want or should I say need that I feel when I am close to Ana is unbearable. I shouldn't be doing this, but another unfamiliar part of me can't hold back. Suddenly as if everything goes in slow motion, I watch as Ana places her hand on my heart and smiles.

**"Thank you Christian ... I'm fine thanks to you."** Ana blushes with a smile.

I can only look down at her hand in shock. I have never allowed anyone, not even Grace, to touch me in my "no touch zone." As she is thanking me, I realize that I didn't flinch at all. The touch of her hand feels glorious in every way. How is this even possible? Without thinking, I smile and I place my hand over hers, so she will not remove her hand and I get lost feeling at peace. I feel as if we are alone in this universe and I never want this feeling to end.

**"Thank you Ana ... you have no idea that you just opened a window that I thought was permanently sealed. If only you weren't ... your car just arrived, please be careful driving home Ms. Steele."** Christian whispers wanting to say more, but stops himself.

I cannot believe I just said that, but it felt so right in every way. I had to use the car as an excuse since I almost made the mistake of telling her that I want nothing more but just to be with her. Dammit, why is she with Sawyer … fucking Sawyer? I know I need to back off, but I find it impossible. Maybe I should follow her home, just to make sure that she arrives home safely. No I can't, but I need to know she gets home safely.

Shit … I am still holding her hand, so I step away not able to let go yet and I open the car door for her, hoping she would throw herself at me and admit that she feels the same for me. I squeeze her hand and take a much needed deep breath. Without thinking again, I lift her soft lovely hand and I lightly kiss her knuckles. I close my eyes wishing I was able to kiss those beautiful soft lips as well. Shit … I am doing it again, what the hell? I am still holding on to her hand probably freaking her out.

**"Have a safe trip Ana. It has been wonderful seeing you again."** I whisper and close the door and wave goodbye. I do not want Ana to drive away. Watching Ana drive away from me feels like the other part of me no longer exists. I feel lost and empty … I know I can't endure knowing that the one person who is meant to be with me, is not only unavailable, but is with one of my security team. I sudden feel tears fall from my eyes, which has never occurred even as a child. I wipe them away only thinking of Ana and wishing she would come back running into my arms and never letting me go….

I need to get out of here and get my thoughts together. I turn around and I notice my mother and Taylor looking at me flabbergasted. For once in my life, I can careless that they saw everything that just occurred.

**"Mother, thank you for dinner … it was wonderful as always. Taylor, I am ready to go back home now."** I whisper still thinking of only Ana.

**"Sir…"** Taylor responds and walks off shaking his head.

I know my mother wants to ask a million questions, but unsure on how to even address on what just occurred, she only hugs me and tells me she loves me and to please keep in touch. I am stunned again as I notice I didn't flinch when my mother held on to me tightly. I only smile and hug her back, needing my mom more than anything right now…

I finally get home lost in my thoughts. I don't speak a work to Taylor and go straight to my office wanting to work so I can clear my head. I have been working for less than an hour and Taylor knocks at my door announcing that Elena has just arrived. Dammit, what the hell does she want? I am not in the mood to be around her or anyone else right now, well maybe only Ana. I only nod and he knows he can lead her to my office.

**"Christian, how are you doing? Working as always I see."** Elena smiles but I know she is just being noisy as always, which annoys the hell out of me.

**"Elena … how can I help you?"** I respond still sitting on my chair.

**"I see you still have great manners as always. I just came by to see how you are doing. After our little discussion we had the last time, you had me a little concerned thinking you were losing your mind falling for that girl … Annabel … I think." **Elena smiles, but I know otherwise.

**"Not that it's any of your concern, but her name is Anastasia. Drop it Elena, I don't want to discuss it with you!"** I reply bitterly losing my patients every second she sits in front of me.

**"Christian, I am only concern as your friend. I can see this affecting you and you need a distraction more than anything right now. I have a sub lined up and she is perfect on releasing your steam off. I can send her dow…"** Elena starts explaining and I have had enough and interrupt her not allowing her to finish.

**"What part of not your concern did you not understand Elena. I don't need or want a fucking sub, so just get out before you really upset me and you won't be allowed here ever again. Don't test me Elena, so please just leave now. TAYLOR"** I yell in anger and I need my distance from her more than anything at this moment. I nod to Taylor and he looks at Elena waiting for her to get up and is debating if she needs assistance on leaving.

**"I was only trying to help Christian. Give me a call when you are in a better mood."** Elena says with annoyance and anger in her voice.

I get back to work trying to control my anger. Gail comes in and tells me that she made me mac and cheese. I thank her and decide to eat something before it gets too late to eat. I eat in silence and I find myself lonely in this home. To my surprise, I find myself wanting to share this home …. My life … with Ana only.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 7**

**(LUKE'S POV)**

My heart starts to ache as I have to now leave Ana after a wonderful day and night. How can one person feel this much in such a short period? I wonder if she feels the same way. It's too early to talk about this sort of stuff without freaking her out and having her run off never looking back. As Ana walks me to the door, I have to remind myself that Kate is now in the kitchen waiting for Ana. I find myself nervous for some reason.

**"Thank you for a wonderful evening and morning Ana. I hope to see you soon."** I whisper in her ear before I kiss her lightly on her lips and ending it with a soft bite on her bottom lip.

**"Thank you Luke and I hope to see you soon as well."** Ana shyly whispers as she bites her bottom lip making me want to just lift her up and go back into her room.

**"Bye Kate … it was great seeing you as well."** I tell her as I see her smirking leaning up against the wall by the kitchen.

**"Bye Luke … I hope you have a great day."** Kate smirks.

I wave bye to the both of them and dreading to have to get back to work not knowing how uncomfortable things will now be between Christian and I. I start to wonder if I will eventually have to consider getting a new job. No one is aware that honestly I really don't have to work if I never wanted to, due to my enormous trust fund that was left by my parents at a young age. I enjoy earning my own money, so I only use it on occasion and donate a lot. Many may see me as strange or even crazy, if they knew that I am worth as much as Christian and way before Christian got to this point. The difference between us is obvious … Christian enjoys the lavish lifestyle and wants everyone aware on what he has and what he is worth and as for me … the total opposite. I would give anything to have my parents back instead of this wealth. I guess that is why part of me rarely uses it. That reminds me, I need to find a way to help Ana with her medical bills without her knowing that I paid it off. I will get in contact with a close friend of mine who will know how to set it up, since he is in charge in that department. I hate knowing that Ana got rid of her car, just to get by. I admire that she is the same as myself and doesn't want handouts in life, but sometimes they are necessary. I will have to come up with a plan on helping her getting a vehicle soon without knowing it is from me as well. I am the one who invited her to the picnic, so I feel I am responsible that everything in her life became chaotic after that uneventful day.

**(Luke's past POV at picnic) Finally….. **

I have been so nervous all day. This was going to be the day I was officially announcing that I was with Ana. Knowing that Christian was still unaware of our situation and he was unsuccessfully still trying to get Ana's attention … it made things so unclear on how the day would end up. Taylor has been smirking at me all day, wondering the same thing. The dumb ass had the nerve to want to bet on how the day would end. Since Taylor figured out everything at Ana's graduation … noisy bastard … he has been having a field day with my emotions ever since then. I am starting to wonder what is taking Ana so long, I start to panic that maybe she changed her mind and decided not to show up.

**"Dude … you need to calm the hell down! You are fidgeting like a woman. Don't make me use a tranquilizer on your ass. Don't forget I know where they leave them since they have ponies here for the children."** Taylor smirks slapping me hard on my back.

**"Screw you Taylor, but what if she changed her mind after all?"** I ask sadly.

**"She hasn't … you know how woman are always late." **Taylor says as he lightly laughs hoping to calm my nerves. 

**"Shit … hide me, I see Mia coming this way. Well speak of the devil …guess who is accompanying her Luke? ** Taylor responds in panic as he sees Mia knowing how she is so flirtatious with him making him very uncomfortable.

I have a big smile as I see that she didn't change her mind. As I about to make my way towards Ana, I feel my heart stop as I suddenly see a large light fixture falling towards Ana. Everything happens so fast that I can't even warn her and I now see Ana on the ground bleeding. Taylor and I are running quickly to Ana. My heart is pounding so fast from fear on Ana's condition. Everyone is panicking on the situation and the other security team is taking control on controlling the situation. Mia is crying uncontrollably calling Ana's name and I see Grace hold onto Mia for support with tears and worry written all over her face. I am stunned for a second when I see Christian next to Ana, trying to check on her injuries with pain and concern written all over his face. The way Christian is protecting and helping her, makes me cringe inside, knowing his feelings for her are more than just wanting a piece of ass. The way he is calling out her name and begging her to wake up, snaps me out of my shock and I know it's time to make our situation known.

**"Mr. Grey, please let me handle it from here. I need to see how Ana is doing. Mr. Grey can you please let Ana go so I can check on myself?"** I firmly say trying to get his attention.

**"What? I have it in control Sawyer, don't worry I am watching my Ana. I … I got this."** Christian whispers but sounds lost and confused.

I only look at him stunned and pissed as I hear him say my Ana. I feel Taylor put a firm hand on my shoulder warning me to control my anger.

**"Mr. Grey … the ambulance is now here. You need to let them do their job. Christian, you need to step away now!"** Taylor yells trying to snap Christian out of his lost state.

I watch Christian finally get up never removing his eyes from Ana with worry written all over his face. As they place Ana on the stretcher still unconscious, I make it known to the EMS that I will be accompany Ana in the ambulance. I feel Christian's angered eyes glaring at me and before he says a word I firmly say without hesitation.

**"Mr. Grey, Ana is my date. It's only right that I go with her making sure she is not alone." **I state firmly not backing down.

I see the shock in his eyes as I tell him about Ana. He can't even respond and only nods trying to hide the hurt and pain that I now see throughout his eyes. I walk away as I see Taylor nodding for me to go now and take a deep breath knowing he has to deal with Christian now.

Unaware that his family has just witness everything that just occurred and only hearing something about the unexpected I think and I hear Mia laughing along with Elliot. I am too concerned for Ana to really care and just want Ana to be seen as soon as possible. Those two days have been the worse days of my life. I decided to take emergency leave and if Christian wanted to fire me for taking them, I could care less, because I wasn't going to leave Ana by herself. The whole family and I showered her with flowers. The day Christian showed up carry flowers had me reeling with anger. Even with Taylor warning me that they were on their way, I found it difficult holding back my anger. I decided to leave the room before he arrived, not knowing if I would be able to control my anger towards my boss.

Taylor and I only nod to each other as he is waiting outside the room. Taylor noticing my anger doesn't say a word either. I want to barge inside and tell Christian to stay the hell away from her, but I know he didn't do this intentionally and it is difficult for him as well. I feel Taylor squeeze my shoulder, showing some kind of support and letting me know that everything will work out eventually. I am so lost in my own thoughts, that I am now surprised as I see Christian leaving her room in a somber mood trying to hold back the tears that want to fall desperately. We only nod to each other and we both are confused on the situation that we now face.

Kate being Kate forced me out of the room and said she needed some girl time with her best friend. It was painful leaving only for a couple of hours at most, but I needed to eat and clean myself up. As I received the call that Ana has woken up, had me relieved that she was finally awake and we could now move forward if she could only forgive me for all this chaos I caused her…


	8. Chapter 8

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 8**

**(ANA'S POV)**

Kate and I decide to spend the whole day together on Sunday. I had text Luke earlier that my phone will be off all day, but I would talk to him later on. I enjoyed spending my time with Luke, but Kate forced me into a girl's only day. As we did each other nails and I eventually told her about everything that happened at Grace's house and with that strange crazy old woman showing up before Luke. She told me once she got some info from Elliot and we could put these pieces together and we would go from there to see what the hell is going on and how to handle the situation. Kate kept pestering me on the details for my first time, which I repeatedly avoided answering her question. I still can't believe how much she has fallen for Elliot, knowing how Kate has been all her adult life when it came to relationships. We decided to go to the movies and ended up laughing throughout the whole movie, annoying everyone around us.

I finally convinced Kate to go to Barnes and Noble with me. As Kate goes to get her coffee fix, I browse around deciding what I feel like reading next. As I sit on the floor scamming through the book, I suddenly get this uneasy feeling lurking around. I look up, but I don't see anything unusual. Ray has always told me to trust my sixth sense, so I continue scamming through the book, but keep myself on guard for some reason. This feeling lurks around and I decide that I will look for a book another day. I notice two men looking around, but in a way that just doesn't seem right. I decide I need to find Kate now and I decide to call her. She finally answers and I tell her to meet by the magazines now. We meet at the magazines and I explain my concern. Kate noticing how sincere I am being about the situation decides we should just leave. I don't feel right by not at least voicing my concerns before we leave, so I happen to see a police officer grabbing some coffee.

I make Kate wait by the door as I inform the police officer quickly. As I make my way towards him acting as if I am just browsing through the store, I unfortunately have to bypass one of the suspicious men. Without warning he starts to panic as he notices the officer and takes the first person hostage, which happens to be me of course. I see Kate's eyes widen in fear and I nod only for her to stay away. Ray's constant training throughout my life has taught me how to me calm and not to panic. I keep an eye on the second suspect and at least he is smart enough to leave acting as a customer knowing this isn't worth the risk. As the idiot holding me hostage suddenly lets his guard down when he sees his partner in crime bails on him, I take the opportunity and twist his hand painfully and he automatically lets go of the gun and I turn us around and knee him in the groin and smirk as he falls to his knees. The officer quickly apprehends him and takes over the situation. I calmly walk towards Kate nodding my head and laughing.

**"Men can be so stupid at times…"** I say as I am still laughing.

**"What took you so long? I could have done that much faster than that! "** Kate smirks.

**"Whatever … I recall the last time … you were way slower than I was, oh but only because you had just got your nails done right?" **I laugh harder.

**"Hell yeah, I wasn't going to ruin my nails for that asshole."** Kate laughs out loud as we make our way out going back home enjoying the rest of girls' day.

Feeling the exhaustion starting to hit me, I decide to take a shower and get some reading done before I call it a night. Kate sticks her head in as I am getting dressed.

**"Nice ass!"** Kate smirks

**"Thanks Jackass! What do you want?"** I ask suspiciously and with laughter.

**"Can I please borrow your teal blouse for work?"** Kate asks with a fake sweetness behind her voice.

**"Go ahead … it would be only fair since I'm using your pencil skirt tomorrow."** I smirk.

**"Good night biatch! Love ya…."** Kate yells out as she heads towards her own room. I read for less than an hour only and decide that I can no longer stay awake.

Working at SIP has been everything I have ever imagined. I truly love my job. Working with Elizabeth makes my job easier as well. I can't believe it's already Thursday. I have been so tempted since I started working on asking why she decided to call me when I didn't even call or show up to work. Every time I feel myself about to ask, I decide not to and just go with it. I decide to go to my usual spot for lunch. I think maybe that is the reason I love this job so much, because Barnes and Noble is only a two minute walk. As I walk outside I happen to bump into the famous Taylor again.

**"Hi Taylor, how are you doing?"** I ask as I give him a quick hug. The way he gets embarrassed and blushes is too funny.

**"Ms. Steele, I am doing well thank you and yourself?"** Taylor responds and smirks.

**"Where is Luke stationed at today?"** I smirk knowing he probably won't be able to tell me.

**"Oh you know the usual place."** Taylor responds with a smirk.

**"Well tell Luke I said hi and give me a call when he gets off work."** I shyly say with a smile.

**"What am I know a messenger boy?"** Taylor says with laughter.

**"Among other stuff as well."** I respond with laughter.

**"By the way, shouldn't you be working or holding somebody's umbrella instead of chatting with little old me?"** I smirk.

**"For you information Ms. Steele, I am working and why would I be holding an umbrella when it's not even raining."** Taylor responds back with a bigger smirk.

**"Whatever … I better let you go before I get you in trouble. It was great seeing you again."** I smile as I give him a quick hug and turn around and bump into someone hard placing my hand on his chest in the process.

**"Shit …. Sorry Christian I didn't know you were behind me so before you get all upset on me touching your suit, I hope you realize it was only an honest accident."** I respond with a smirk as I look at him and trying not to be such a bitch since he did stand up for me last time. I remove my hands and I see Christian closing his eyes and smiles to himself.

**"Ms. Steele … I am surprised that I am not bruised for the number of times we keep bumping into each other." **Christian responds jokingly.

**"If you were, I am sure I would have heard from your attorney by now, claiming you were now suffering from nightmares because of the abuse I have caused you." **I smirk.

I get confused when I see a quick glimpse of sadness in his eyes, but he goes back hiding his feelings leaving me more confused.

**"I'm only joking Christian. You do know how to take a joke right?"** I playfully say trying to lighten up the mood.

**"Yes Ms. Steele, I know how to take a joke."** Christian says with a smile.

**"I am glad to hear … well I have taken enough of your time and I hope you have a great day Christian. By the way, tell Grace Hello for me."** I say with a smile and walk off before he can respond.

I still have 4o minutes left of my lunch so I still have time for Barnes and Noble. As I walk inside, I just realized that I am surprised that Christian doesn't make my skin crawl now, I guess seeing that he actually has a heart changes the way I see him now. I start laughing to myself as I start picturing Christian as the Grinch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 9**

**(Luke's POV)**

I just got off the phone with my friend and he has arranged for Ana's medical bill to be paid off as of today and it will remain anonymous of course. I still feel frustrated knowing that he had a message from a Mr. Christian Grey informing that he would like to do the same. What the hell is he up to? Every time I think that he is finally backing off, he is up to his old tricks again. Well, now I can't wait for him to find out that it has already be done and he will not have a clue that it was I that paid it off for her.

Now to work on getting her a car… I wish I could ask Kate on helping me help Ana, but I am not sure Kate would go behind Ana's back and help me with that. Maybe Taylor can give me some suggestions, but I don't want Taylor to know that I can actually afford doing something like that. I need to figure out something fast, I hate the fact that Ana does not have her own vehicle. I decide to that I am just going to have to think more about it.

(**T POV) **

Bumping into Ana always turns a boring day into an exciting-talking smack day. The way she speaks her mind, is hilarious as Christian doesn't know how to respond to her majority of the time. I have spoken to Gail about the soap opera between the three and she honestly doesn't know what team to root for. I really want Gail to meet Ana, but with the situation they are in now, it seems unlikely. I have no clue which one I am for pulling for at times. I find myself not wanting either to get hurt. I am just glad that I am not in their crazy ass situation. I can tell Ana is really into Luke, but I just don't know if she is as serious with her feelings as he is, but then again its hard reading the girl. I thought she couldn't stand the sight of Mr. Sunshine, but then she tried being civil with him today. I have a feeling that it's only because of Christian sticking up for her, which surprised the hell out of me.

I am assuming Ana hasn't told Luke about what happened while she was waiting for her car since he hasn't asked about it what so ever. Did she forget or did she decide not to tell him? Hell if know, but then again why am I still thinking to myself about all this shit. Damn, I sound like a woman more each day... I know Luke is in the office waiting for me and Mr. Sunshine is smiling to himself like a crazy man, so I better just get this shit over with already.

****

"I'll be in my office. Did you leave a message for the director at the hospital?" Christian asked with that crazy ass smile that's starting to freak me out.

**"Yes Sir, but I will call him again since he hasn't returned my call yet." **I nod only and decide to call before I go into my office.

**"Mr. Harrison's office, how may I help you?"** A softly spoken woman asks.

**"May I speak to Mr. Harrison in reference to Ms. Ana Steele please**?" I ask.

**"May I ask who is calling?"** The woman responds in the same manner.

**"My name is Taylor, but calling in behalf of Mr. Christian Grey."** I respond knowing Mr. Sunshine's name will bypass all the bullshit.

**"Can you please hold for a minute while I get Mr. Harrison on the line?"** She asks trying not to make me wait very long, since the name Grey came out.

**"Yes ma'am."** I respond smirking to myself on everyone's reaction on hearing his name only.

I start to wonder if I had told her no I couldn't wait how she would react. I should try that next time...

**"Mr. Taylor ... I am sorry for the delay in calling you back. I just got back from a business trip." **Mr. Harrison responds with guilt knowing he didn't respond fast enough to Mr. Sunshine's liking.

**"I understand Mr. Harrison. I am calling to settle Ms. Steele's medical bills."** I respond with understanding so they can move their asses even faster.

**"Mr. Taylor, when I heard your message I checked into our system so I can get that information for you and I noticed that Ms. Steele's bill has been paid in full already."** Mr. Harrison explains.

**"May I ask who has paid her bill in full**?" I ask trying to hide my shock.

**"Usually we cannot give that information away, but under these circumstances ... I would have, but the person who paid remained anonymous. We have no records unfortunately."** Mr. Harrison responds with regret from not having the information available.

**"Thank you for your assistance Mr. Harrison, I will make sure to let Mr. Grey aware of all your assistance."** I respond and end the call before he replies.

Who in the hell paid it off? I bet it was either Dr. Grace or Carrick ... It's about time, they took long enough. Now I have to give Mr. Sunshine the great news. Sometimes I wonder why I put up with all this bullshit ... oh yeah, he is paying for Sophia's education. The things we do for our children.

**"Sir..."** I knock before walking in.

He only looks up waiting for me to continue.

**"Mr. Harrison informed me that an anonymous person has already paid off Ms. Steel's bill."** I inform with no emotion.

**"Shit … it must have been either of my parents. Thank you Taylor."** Christian replies with sadness.

**"Sir..."** I only respond as I walk out still freaking out with his sudden behavior change. What has that woman done to him?

**"It's about fucking time Jackass!"** Luke impatiently responds.

**"What? Were you missing me again?"** I respond with a smirk only trying to annoy him even more.

****

"Yeah ... you wish! So did you see Ana while you were waiting?" Luke asks overly excited.

**"Ana? I don't think I know an Ana."** I respond as if I'm thinking.

**"Don't screw with me Taylor or I'll tell Gail that I found you jacking off reading one of her girly magazines."** Luke responds with a smirk.

**"Go ahead ... nothing surprises that woman when it comes to me."** I respond laughing out loud.

**"Yes I saw her ... she was going to lunch. She was being all noisy and asking again where you were posted. That girl just likes to see what answer I come up with this time. She said hi by the way and to call her when you get off." **I respond with a smirk and hoping he doesn't notice I have more to say.

**"Taylor ... Just tell me the rest ... I know there is more."** Luke responds with uncertainty.

**"Stop it ... you are stressing yourself again for nothing. The only thing that happened was that when Ana was turning around as she was telling me bye and Ana was not aware that Christian was now there behind her and bumped into him again and placed her hands on his chest by accident, but quickly removed them. Don't worry he didn't freak out! She was being more civil this time, but I think it is because he stood up for her only. She quickly went back to Barnes and Noble for the remainder of her lunch hour. Oh yeah ... I left something out ... she gave me a hug when she saw me and I'm sure I felt her hand squeeze my ass discreetly." **I laugh out loud.

**"Yeah ... you wish she squeezed your ass. Well, that wasn't too bad. For your information, I already know about the waiting for the car situation with Christian. No thanks to you either jackass!" **Luke responds with a smirk and not really upset that I didn't tell him.

**"Sorry about that, but I'm glad you know."** I honestly respond.

**"Gail wanted me to ask you something ... I thought it was a bad idea, but you know my concerns don't matter once Gail makes a decision. Umm ... sh ... she wants all four of us to go out to dinner together. She really wants to meet her."** I nervously ask rubbing the back of my neck.

**"I'm fine with it ... I'll ask Ana when I see her."** Luke responds with a smile.

As we go over this week's schedule, I find myself still shocked that Luke was more than okay with going to dinner with us and him knowing about the situation with Grey already. I didn't see that coming... I decide not to mention anything about Grey attempting to pay off her medical bills since someone else has beat him to the punch. I don't understand how he can feel so confident competing with money bags.


	10. Chapter 10

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 10**

**(Luke's POV)**

I am so relieved that I am finally off the clock. I know I should be calling to see if Ana is not busy, but I truly need to be with her in every way. I am debating with my inner thoughts like a mad man and wonder if showing up unannounced would be really wise. To the hell with it ... what's the worse she can do but say come back another time? I pick up dinner for all three of us and cross my fingers she is as impatient as I am in waiting to see each other. As I am about to knock on the door, I hear a loud laughter coming from inside. I recognize Ana's laughter and I freeze as I hear a male laughter as well. They are laughing even louder and I think my heart is shattered as I hear Ana say those words that are now tattooed to my brain...

****

"Oh hell yeah ... that's what I'm talking about. Oh no you don't, get your ass back over here and give it all to me now!" Ana yells out in laughter.

I cannot move an inch and I cannot believe Ana is seeing someone else besides me. I know we are not technically a couple, but I feel devastated. I hear  
them chasing each other inside; I decide I need to get the hell away from here before my heart breaks becoming only dust. I suddenly turn around almost bumping into Kate. She only stands there with a smug smile not saying a word. I try hiding my heart breaking look, but I know it's pointless.

**"What are you doing? Are being a perv and ease dropping listening to other people's conversation?"** Kate asks with a smirk.

**"No ... I ... I ... was only wanted to bring you all some dinner and hang out. But I'll give Ana a call another time when she isn't busy."** I stutter not knowing what else to say.

**"Cool ... what did you bring us?"** Kate excitedly responds as she is trying to look inside the bag.

**"Umm ... Chinese. Please tell Ana I'll give her a call later or to call me when ... Umm ... her guest leaves."** I utter in despair trying to hand her the bag and wallow in my depression alone.

**"Whatever ... you can tell her yourself! Come on ... I'm starving." **Kate laughs as she pulls me by hand.

**"No Kate ... she isn't alo..."** I try warning her as she opens the door laughing.

**"Hey Ana ... look what I found and with food!"** Kate yells out.

**"Luke! OMG... what a nice surprise."** Ana yells as she literally steps on some guy who is holding on to something for dear life and stops to punch him in the gut before she rushes to me.

**"Umm ... hi Ana."** I respond confused.

Ana gives me a strong hug along with a kiss on my lips. I can only smile back as I blush as she looks at me.

**"Excuse my rudeness Luke ... this big goof ball is Kate's brother Ethan who is cheating like hell in Monopoly."** Ana laughs out loud.

I feel the heavy weight on my shoulders being lifted and I feel like an idiot doubting Ana in the first place.

**"Hi Ethan, it is nice meeting you."** I sincerely respond as I shake his hand while he is still lying on the floor.

We all end up eating together and hanging out. Ana and I keep glancing at each other with desire. The little touches she places on my leg or back here and there is making it harder not to just snap her up and go to her room and take her in every way possible. We finally call it a night and she drags me to her room. As she closes and locks the door, I push her up against the door pressing my body against her as I kiss her deeply. I feel her fingers digging in my scalp making me moan with need. Our tongues are perfectly synchronizing with each other. I lightly bite her lip before I start kissing her neck. I slide my hands slowly down her arms and I lift them above her head. Ana leaves them up above her head as I pull off her shirt. As Ana leaves her hand placed above head, I am lightly kissing every inch of her upper body and I remove her bra. I suck on her breast as I lightly massage them. Ana has her eyes closed as she moans from the ecstasy running through her body. I lightly bite down on her nipple and she sighs even louder. I get down on my knees as I kiss my way down. I grab her ass and squeezing it lightly hard, trying to take my time enjoying every inch of her body. I slide my hand inside her shorts and start removing her thong and shorts slowly. Having Ana standing naked in front of me only makes my member throb more with need. I push her legs apart and I kiss and lick every inch of her sex. The wetness I taste makes me moan and I suck on her, wanting to taste every bit of her. I can feel Ana getting closer on releasing and I push two fingers deep inside her as I suck on her.

**"Pl … please don't stop."** Ana whispers between her deep breathes she is now taking.

**"I want to taste you Ana, come for me baby. I want to lick you clean as you are coming." **I whisper with need.

I start pumping my tongue inside and out of her roughly and I grab her ass.

**"Touch your breast Ana … I want to see you touch yourself as I lick you clean."** I order with need in my voice.

I watch Ana rub on her chest roughly and moaning with delight. As I am still thrusting my tongue inside her sex, I insert two fingers inside her and pushing deeply inside her. I remove my fingers slowly.

**"Open your mouth and suck Ana. Open your eyes … I want to look in your eyes as you taste yourself."** I whisper with firmness.

Ana is gazing at me with need as she slowly and firmly sucks on my fingers and massaging on her breast. I can feel Ana practically dripping from desire and I push my other fingers inside her. I start with two fingers as she is still sucking on my fingers. Slowly I add another finger as I want to feel every each of her. I look up at her and she nods for me to continue. I now have all four fingers inside her and I am slowly pushing my way in as I work my thumb up inside her sex as well. I am in awe as I am slowing fisting her. Ana moans out loud thrusting her hips wanting me to thrust faster and deeper. Ana is unaware that I am slowing removing my clothes as I am fisting her. I feel Ana reaching her release and I remove my fist and turn her roughly around lightly pushing her against the wall and I insert myself inside her sex and I place my hand in front of her lips and she starts sucking on my fingers as I slam inside her. I have to pull my hand away and I reach down to my jeans almost losing myself on my responsibility of having safe sex. I open the wrapper with my teeth trying to do this as fast as possible. I look up with a smirk on Ana's face as she watches me. I can only smile and I push up against her again and slam inside her. I keep thrusting inside her as I lightly bite on her neck. We both come at the same time calling out each other's name. We end up sleeping in each other's arms all night and I feel at home having Ana next to me. I guess by habit; I wake up around 2am and only smile as I see Ana still in my arms. The way I feel for Ana is such a short period of time is amazing but I am fearful that she may back away thinking I am moving too quickly. I have absolutely no clue on how to find if my concerns are correct or not. Maybe I will ask Gail for advice. I just don't want to screw this up with rushing everything. With Ana just graduation from college and not really experiencing life, I have no idea what to do. I decide to take this one step at a time and just go from here and see where life leads us. I kiss her lightly on her head and I fall asleep enjoying sleeping with the woman I know without a doubt that I am falling deeply in love with her more each day….


	11. Chapter 11

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 11**

**(Christian's POV)**

As I walk inside into my parents' home, I see an over excited Mia rushing towards me. I can only smile and hug her back.

**"Christian ... I have missed you. You know you hurt my feelings when you don't keep in touch!"** Mia playfully pouts.

**"I'm sorry, that has never been my intentions. Where is everyone?"** I respond sincerely.

**"They are out back waiting for you as always."** Mia playfully pushes my shoulder before she starts to skip away.

I notice everyone is here, even Ms. Kavanagh. I acknowledge myself to everyone and I see the concern written across my mother's face.

**"Hello Mother, it's great seeing you again. Please stop stressing ... I'm fine**." I whisper as I hug her.

**"Christian ... I have missed you son. We live minutes apart and you only visit or call as if you live overseas."** Grace admits with sadness.

**"Sorry Mom ... I will try harder."** I smile as I try hiding the regret I feel for making her feel this way.

I walk towards Lelliot hoping to get some information on Ana. I had no clue that it would be so agonizing having to hold myself back from persuading her.

****

"Hey Christy ... it's about time your ass gets here." Elliot responds with a smirk as he is hugging Kate.

****

"Whatever Lelliot ... hi Kate ... how are you doing?" I ask trying to get on her good side.

****

"Christian ... I'm am doing well, thanks for asking." Kate responds with a smug smile.

Dammit ... she doesn't continue the conversation and ignores me as she is listening to my idiotic brother tell some stupid joke. Elliot keeps giving me a smug smile, knowing exactly what I am wanting. I watch Kate check her text and smiles as she responds. As she is drinking a beverage and reading another text she spits it out on Elliot and starts to laugh.

**"What the hell Kate?"** Elliot laughs as he is cleaning himself.

**"Sorry baby ... blame it on Steele and her dirty mind."** Kate laughs as she is texting something back.

I am on the verge of just wanting to snatch her phone and read Ana's dirty thoughts. Maybe if I offer money or a shopping spree, Kate would let me see. Maybe ... if I offer that new car he has wanted ... he can borrow her phone and show me. My mother calling us inside snaps me out of my plotting. I start to wonder how and what Ana is up to? I cringe as I can only assume since Sawyer has a day off today. The way we avoid each other since all this shit came out ... is unbelievable. I was so tempted on firing his ass, but I know that wouldn't be right. I actually enjoy helping individuals with employment. The thought of Sawyer struggling with money because of my wants ... is just plain wrong. I have been tempted on paying him to back off, but I won't stoop to that level ... I think.

I force myself to snap out if it and start paying attention to the conversation around me, before anyone gets suspicious. Fuck ... it's too late as I see my mother looking concerned. I give her a small smile, but she knows that it is only a front. My mother being my mother, only smiles back and nods before joining the conversation as if nothing happened. As I happen to look around, I notice Kate looking at me with a confused and suspicious look, but change her look once she notices that I am looking at her now. I used to be so good at not showing my emotions, but what has Ana done to me? I hate feeling so lost at times. Maybe if I had not been such an ass the first couple of times we talked, everything would have been different. Me and my fucked up behavior... I can't even enjoy my time with my family, since I cannot stop thinking or wanting her. I get startled as I feel my mother lightly tough my shoulder informing me that everyone is now going to the family room. I can only nod as I get up and see her more concerned for me.

**"Sorry Mom ... just have a lot on my mind with work and all."** I say trying to conceal my emotions.

**"Uhumm ... well I am sure everything will work out eventually, but for now please try to relax ... for me."** My mom says with a smirk.

We are now all hanging out in the family room. I sit close enough to Elliot hoping to hear some news on Ana.

**"Babe, are we going to dinner with Ana on Friday or Saturday?"** Elliot asks as he rubs her back and working his way down.

****

"Elliot ... you are the worse when it comes to dates. For the hundredth time ... we are going with Steele on Friday. Do you not remember I told you about her going with them on Saturday?" Kate replies with laughter as he grabs her ass.

**"That's right ... how could I forget about that ... talk about awkward. I wonder who will be babysitting him that day."** Elliot laughs out loud.

**If you listen to this song while you read this chapter from this point … the meaning will be clearer… Thank you Scotty for your great recommendation…**

watch?v=itgKAvRxmLQ&feature=youtube_gdata_player

Dammit ... Now I find myself wondering who Ana is going to dinner with on Saturday. Is Ana going on a double date with Elliot and Kate on Friday? I hope it's just the three of them, but my gut is telling me that isn't the case knowing Sawyer has requested the weekend off. Son of a bitch ... I don't know how much more I can take. I need to back off already and let her live her life with Sawyer, but dammit I can't and won't! I feel my blood boil just thinking on how far he has gotten with her. The thought of him alone just kissing her makes me want to break his jaw.

I start asking myself if I would still want to be with her if I was able to change her mind, knowing that she and Sawyer have been intimate. I know without having to think about it ... yes. Maybe I should tell Sawyer that we are going out of town this weekend and he needs to be present with Taylor. That would screw up their plans. Am I really that conniving of a person that I would stoop to that level? One part of my brain says hell yeah and the other side says no. Fuck, this woman is driving me crazy and the sad thing is that she doesn't even realize the feelings that I have for her. When I am to believe that my way of life is set in stone ... the unexpected hits be at full force and to make things more difficult, it's with someone who is already with someone that works for me!

Why do I want this now? I have always enjoyed the way I live my life. I like having control of every aspect of my life and have the opportunity to change it when I feel like it with no questions. The only thing these subs ever want is to be controlled by me and all the material things they get in return. We only see each other as a business deal with no emotions involved. I get to do as I please and release this anger that has been built up inside me since I was a child and they are financially supported. So why am I going after someone who obviously doesn't want me? I need to return to my old self and forget about Ana already! Without any warning, my inner voice reminds me that going back to way things were before will never happen. Ana easily opened a gate that was permanently sealed and I now want to experience what I thought I was never capable of ... Love. I don't want any kind of contract or NDA with her. I don't want to be her Dom ... I want to only be the man in her life ... I want to be her husband who worships her for the rest of her life ... I have never wanted ... no needed something this much in my entire life.

I feel someone's arms holding me and I look up slowly with tears running down my face. I see my mother crying along with me and I now notice the room is now empty. Not even caring who witnessed my break down, I only can hold my mother in return needing the strength not to fall completely apart at this moment. We don't speak a word to each other knowing that her arms is all I need right now. Not knowing how much time has passed, I finally can control my crying enough to look into my mother's eyes and say the only thing that crosses my mind.

**"Why can't the one person I truly love ... love me back?" **I ask with sadness.

**"Oh Christian ... I believe the moment we find that someone in your life, that one person you believe is your soul mate ... you can only open their heart and have them realize that moments like this are not forced, but only something in life that is meant to be... You know speaking from experience, when that moment does occur between two people; one will know without a doubt that it was destiny that they crossed paths with each other. On the other hand, it will only become clear of their destiny of being together slowly and with hesitation at first, until their heart starts leading them the right path that was meant to be. Trust me Christian ... that is the story of my life with your father. I thank God every day that your father was patient enough not to give up on my hard headed ways, as I constantly try pushing him away and kept encouraging him to snap out of thinking I was the one for him like he always reminded me. I went as far as dating others just so he would leave me alone, but he only said he loved me the same and he would wait for that day I finally caught up with my heart and finally realize that I loved him just the same. He said something about me being in denial and defiant on purpose, because I hated to be proven wrong. Which was probably true, but I won't admit that of course. So one day, I finally said yes, out of annoyance and anger, on agreeing to dinner with him so I can get this over with and he could realize that I wasn't the one for him like he believed. I admit I was making the start of the evening a living hell by being the worst date you can imagine. Your father patiently let me act my childish ways and sat there enjoying our time together. His smile as if I was the only person in the room, never faltered. Without realizing that we were lost in conversation throughout the evening until they locked the doors of that bistro. We walked slowly back to the college, as we both laughed and talked about everything. I remember sitting on this bench throughout the night ... Until the sun came up still laughing and talking as if we had known each other all our lives. We both finally realized that it was morning and we laughed so hard afterwards. When our laughter finally died down, I looked at him and only smiled as I finally realized that I now saw the man who I was destined to be with. I than shocked your father by kissing him with everything that I had to offer from my soul. From that moment on ... we were always together and we got married once we both graduated from college." **My mother admits with a smile.

I look up at mom with hope along with a smile that reaches my eyes.

****

"Thanks mom ... I love you ... and thank you for not giving up on me when I tried pushing you away all those years." I respond with a smile and complete honesty.


	12. Chapter 12

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 12**

**(Grace POV from dinner)**

As I am finishing up everything that needs to be done and as we wait for Christian again, I start to worry again. It has never been easy to help him in any way, due to Christian never wanting any help. I know that he has some deep feeling for Ana, but I see him trying to fight off those feelings due to Ana being with Luke. I was honestly shocked watching his interaction from the last time. Watching my son not flinch and allowing someone to touch him, was a miracle that I have been hoping for since we adopted him. I was also surprised since we always assumed Christian was gay and just wasn't ready to announce it. Carrick thinks he is hiding some dark secret from us and is just as bad as a womanizer as Elliot. Carrick says that Christian is just better at hiding his personal life, unlike Elliot who is so bad, that we sometimes wonder if we have any grandchildren that he doesn't even know about. I am happy to see that I see a dramatically difference in Elliot since he has met Kate. He has never brought anyone home, probably from not remembering their name, and he is now only with Kate, leaving his old way of life behind. Kate being Kate is exactly what Elliot needs in his life and I can tell she is seriously into him as well.

Where to even start explaining when it comes to my only daughter Mia? Mia is always so happy and overly excited with anything. Mia is like the energizer bunny on batteries that never die. The way she has to take charge of everything is something else at times. We all know that it's best to just agree, because you will never win a discussion when it comes to Mia. Carrick was so determined on convincing Mia that she needed to become an attorney as well. Carrick and Mia were in his office for hours. I only laughed when I saw a smiling Mia come out announcing that she would be attending a chief school in Paris, along with a defeated husband who could only nod to himself; not understanding how Mia convinced him to encourage her to go to Paris and giving her his credit card for celebrating the announcement of Paris. The way Mia could control Christian since she was a baby was some type of miracle as well. Christian will do anything for that girl. When he started talking because of Mia was a day to remember… I remember Christian was stuck playing tea time with her. She made him dress up as if going to a formal and he even had to have a driver that she convinced her father was necessary on hiring, bring the car around and pick her up and just make a turn around and go back inside in her imaginary castle. Tea time would last for hours. Mia would talk and talk for hours and poor Christian just sat there enjoying his time with his baby sister. Suddenly Mia had a fabulous ideal and she said something about not having a sister to have a girl time with and she wanted to have a day of pampering later on that night when he dropped her off back home from her imaginary castle. I noticed Christian nodding that wasn't going to happen, but Mia went on and on what they needed for their girl time. Suddenly Christian spoke**… "I am not doing girl time with you; I am not a girl Mia!"** I was shocked on hearing Christian's beautiful voice for the first time, but Mia only put on her saddest face with one tear coming down and said okay in the saddest voice you can imagine. **"Fine Mia … what time does girl time start and what should I wear?" **She informed Christian that girl time would start an hour after tea time as she excitedly clapping on her girl time approaching. Mia gets up to get something from the tray that holds the biscuits and she looks at me and only smiles with a wink. I need to find that picture I secretly took of Christian painting her nails as Mia is going on and on about one day she was going to go to chief school in Paris….

I suddenly hear Mia getting even more excited as Christian finally arrives. I have a huge smile as I see him hugging her with so much love. Even though he knows Mia is joking about being hurt, you can see the pain in his eyes thinking if he really hurt her feelings. I start getting sad again as I know he is suffering with having to hide his feelings.

**"Hello Mother, it's great seeing you again. Please stop stressing ... I'm fine**." Christian whispers as he hugs me with love.

**"Christian ... I have missed you son. We live minutes apart and you only visit or call as if you live overseas."** I admit with sadness, wishing he would keep in touch more often.

**"Sorry Mom ... I will try harder."** Christian smiles trying to hide the regret he feels for making me feel this way.

I watch him go towards Elliot as I make my way back to the kitchen. I know he is only doing so he can get information on Ana from Kate. That boy can be so obvious at times. I have everything set and I notice Christian with a look of just wanting to snatch Kate's phone away and as if he is plotting away on how to get it, so I suddenly let everyone know that dinner is ready. I notice he never removes his eyes from her phone. I get even more concerned as I see his mind is working on over drive. He suddenly looks upset, sad, and he keeps going back and forth as if he is debating with himself. Christian finally realizes that he so lost in his own thoughts, hoping no one has noticed and he now realizes that I am even more concerned. He tries playing it off with a smile that does not reach his eyes, and I only smile back joining the conversation trying to make him more comfortable. I was hoping he didn't realize Kate was aware of his behavior, but he now notices and he looks even more lost in his own thoughts again. I notice he isn't even aware on what he is eating and hasn't spoken one word throughout dinner. Everyone is now aware of his strange behavior, that even Elliot looks concerned. Everyone is making their way to the family room and Christian is still so zoned out that I have to lightly touch his shoulder to snap him out of it.

**"Sorry Mom ... just have a lot on my mind with work and all."** Christian only lies trying to conceal his emotions so I can stop worry about him, as if that will ever happen.

**"Uhumm ... well I am sure everything will work out eventually, but for now please try to relax ... for me."** I say with a smirk trying to loosen him up.

We are now all hanging out in the family room and once again Christian is still trying to hear what Elliot and Kate are talking about. I can hear the conversation about dinner and as my son is incorrigible as he reaches for Kate's behind. That boy of mine will never change. Carrick and I only look at each other as we both notice Christian looking so depress. He has his head down and is so lost in his own thoughts and I notice Mia on the verge of tears as she notices Christian. Everyone is now looking at Christian not knowing what to say or do and I tell everyone to leave the room. Carrick is holding Mia as she silently cries for her brother. I get on my knees and only hold him not wanting him alone as he is feeling this way. My tears fall more as I see the tears falling from his eyes, making my heart shatter into dust. I just want to remove all this sorrow from him. Christian suddenly holds on to me for dear life needing my strength to help him not to completely break down. We don't need to speak any words to each other, because I know he only needs me to hold him. Not even caring on how long Christian holds on to me, which I would do for eternity, tries to control his crying since he is unable to stop and looks straight into my now swollen eyes from crying and I now feel my heart is broken into dust as I hear what he wants to tell me….

**"Why can't the one person I truly love ... love me back?" **Christian asks with complete sadness.

**"Oh Christian ... I believe the moment we find that someone in your life, that one person you believe is your soul mate ... you can only open their heart and have them realize that moments like this are not forced, but only something in life that is meant to be... You know speaking from experience, when that moment does occur between two people; one will know without a doubt that it was destiny that they crossed paths with each other. On the other hand, it will only become clear of their destiny of being together slowly and with hesitation at first, until their heart starts leading them the right path that was meant to be. Trust me Christian ... that is the story of my life with your father. I thank God every day that your father was patient enough not to give up on my hard headed ways, as I constantly try pushing him away and kept encouraging him to snap out of thinking I was the one for him like he always reminded me. I went as far as dating others just so he would leave me alone, but he only said he loved me the same and he would wait for that day I finally caught up with my heart and finally realize that I loved him just the same. He said something about me being in denial and defiant on purpose, because I hated to be proven wrong. Which was probably true, but I won't admit that of course.  
**

**So one day, I finally said yes, out of annoyance and anger, on agreeing to dinner with him so I can get this over with and he could realize that I wasn't the one for him like he believed. I admit I was making the start of the evening a living hell by being the worst date you can imagine. Your father patiently let me act my childish ways and sat there enjoying our time together. His smile as if I was the only person in the room, never faltered. Without realizing that we were lost in conversation throughout the evening until they locked the doors of that bistro. We walked slowly back to the college, as we both laughed and talked about everything. I remember sitting on this bench throughout the night ... Until the sun came up still laughing and talking as if we had known each other all our lives. We both finally realized that it was morning and we laughed so hard afterwards. When our laughter finally died down, I looked at him and only smiled as I finally realized that I now saw the man who I was destined to be with. I than shocked your father by kissing him with everything that I had to offer from my soul. From that moment on ... we were always together and we got married once we both graduated from college." **I honestly admit with a smile.

Christian looks up with so much hope that I know deep down that in time everything will fall into place and I just hope Ana will soon follow making Christian finally experiencing what he never knew he wanted from someone that wasn't family.

.  
**"Thanks mom ... I love you ... and thank you for not giving up on me when I tried pushing you away all those years."** Christian responds with a smile and with complete honesty.


	13. Chapter 13

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 13**

**(Luke's POV)**

This week has gone by extremely slow. I am starting to believe that Christian is intentionally going out of town more often so he can keep Ana and me apart. This shit is getting so old already. No matter how much the ass may piss me off at times, I will always put my personal feelings aside when it comes to protecting him. I am trying to finish this book before I get back; the way Ana and I compete who can finish first is hilarious. I suddenly feel a vibration from my phone and I hope it's Ana again.

**"What the fuck?"** I yell out loud.

**"I'm will be in town in a couple of days ... Can we meet up and talk?" T**

I feel my blood boiling as I read the message again and again. Why the hell now? It has been six damn months, why now? I can't and won't respond to this text, it deserves no response… As I about to put my phone back in my pocket, I can feel the vibration of receiving another text.

**"Please … we need to finish our last conversation from six months ago. " T**

What the hell is going on? As I remember correctly, I walked away never looking back as I had enough of hearing all that bullshit. Fine, I'll let the bitch explain everything and then this shit will finally come to an end.

**"I'll meet you on Wednesday at 7pm at the bistro on fifth." L**

**"Thank you …" T**

I am now in a shitting mood thinking that I have to deal with this shit again on Wednesday. I hope Ana calls me tonight; I really need to hear her voice… It feels good finally being back home. I just can't believe it is now Tuesday. Talking to Ana only when she isn't too exhausted to wait for my call has been hard. I am glad that she so understands with my jacked up schedule. I hope we can see each other tonight, but she said it was questionable since her dad was making a quick visit since he was passing through.

**"Sorry Luke, dad will be here and he will be staying at my house. I miss you and lets meet up tomorrow at 7pm." Ana text.**

Dammit … why does it seem like everything is getting in our way now?

**"Sorry Ana, I have a meeting at that time. We will see each other on Thursday after I get off work. Even if there is a meteor storm and zombies are on the loose, I will see you than. I miss you dearly and I can't wait to have you in my arms again." I text back with a sad smile.**

**"I look forward to Thursday than and if you see any hot zombies on the way; bring him along with you, so he can keep Kate occupied since Elliot is out of town." Ana text back.**

**"I will keep my eyes open. Damn I miss you." I text back.**

**"I miss you more and I found this new thing on the internet that I want to try out, so please get your rest. J" Ana text back making me spit out my beverage just as Taylor is passing by.**

**"Son of a bitch Luke ..." Taylor yells out having Grace and Christian running towards us wondering on what the hell is going on.**

**"Sorry Taylor … my bad." I can only say as I am still laughing along with Christian and Grace. **

**"Come on baby, I will get you cleaned up." Grace lightly whispers as she is trying to hold back her laughter.**

**"I will get you back for that fucker…." Taylor whispers with a glare as Grace is pulling him away with a smirk. **

Christian and I are now the only ones left alone laughing at Taylor. We finally realize that we are now alone and talk about awkward.

**"Good night sir." I only nod as I walk quickly to the office.**

I am now waiting at this bistro feeling upset with myself for agreeing to this shit.

**"Have you been waiting long?"**

**"No, I just got here**." I respond without emotion.

**"Can I sit down?"**

**"Sure.."** I respond again without emotion.

**"I want to apologize for my behavior ... I was wrong."**

**"Wrong ... What part were you fucking wrong about? Seriously ... you want to tell me this shit like six months later. What's the fucking point ... actually there is no point for your apology. I've moved on the way you have encouraged me to. I have met the most wonderful woman now, and I am right where I belong."** I state with certainty.

**"First of all, I was wrong about everything. I was feeding you the bullshit everyone was feeding me. I was forcing you to believe what I thought I should believe myself. I was so wrong. I'm sorry that it took me six months to apologize. I finally realized that I needed to push my pride aside and admit my mistake. Are you honestly happy with her as when you were with me?"**

**"Being with Ana does make me happy. Ana doesn't try to convince me that I need to change, just so I can be accepted."** I admit with honesty.

"How can you honestly believe that? Seriously ... I am not hear to argue with you, I still love and want to be with you still and I know I may have lost out on being with you again. All I ask is that you make sure she cares for you, not caring less about all this bullshit that keeps getting in the damn way. Have you even opened up about our five year relationship that we just ended recently? I love you so much that if Ana is the one for you, then I will back off because I only want for you to be happy. Just make sure she accepts all of you, not just the image of you. Not that it may make any difference, but I have gone to my parents and told them that I was not going to let their disapproval of my decisions get in the way of what makes me happy anymore. I'm sorry again that it took me so damn long and after I lost what we had, to finally realize all this. I hope you can forgive me someday and I'll always wait if you ever decide that you could forgive me and continue our relationship again. Bye Luke...

I'm shocked on the confession. I only watch without saying a word on the person I have given five years of my life to. I still can't believe everything was given up for me, when we are no longer together. I always wonder if my parents would have been the same, letting their wealth and status instead of their hearts, decide on what is best for their children. I know I would never do that to my children if I had any. I go back home to relax and really allow what just occurred to set in. I decide that I have to speak to Ana about everything and decide my future from there... Taylor notices that I'm very quiet today and thankfully he allows me to enjoy the silence as I think throughout the day. I even saw Christian with a look of concern or maybe he was plotting something. At this moment, I have more important things to think about. Part of me is relieved to clock out and the other half is terrified with the uncertainty. I inform Ana that I will be there shortly. I take a deep breath and I knock waiting to find out what direction my life will now lead. I can only smile as I see Ana finally after this long trip.

**"Hi Luke … it's great seeing you finally."** Ana smiles as she embraces me at the door.

I return the hug and hoping everything will turn out the way it supposed to.

**"What's wrong Luke? You seem sad ... are you okay?"** Ana asks with concern.

**"I'm fine Ana ... I just have some things I need to discuss with you."** I respond with nervousness.

**"We'll have a seat while I get you something to drink and I'm all ears."** Ana says with a smile, knowing she is trying to make me relax.

Ana sets the drink in front of me and sits Indian style on the couch looking in my direction.

**"Luke, before you begin ... I just want you to know that you can tell me anything and please don't feel you have to hold back, because you are afraid of my reaction or hurting my feelings. Even if we are having a sexual relationship at the moment, I still consider you a good friend and I will be listening as your friend as well." **Ana explains with a smile and nods for me to start.

**"Thank you Ana ... that's means the world to me. Since the day we met, you have captured my heart from the beginning. I enjoy every minute we spend together and I never thought I would fall for someone so fast in my life, especially when I just got out of a five year relationship. Our relationship was only ended because we allowed the disapproval of us being together finally get in between us. Yesterday we were discussing our last conversation that was never finished due to me walking away angry. I guess an apology was needed for the stupidity of allowing everyone to decide what was best. I didn't speak much, but only listened on what needed to be said. I am still angry, but also glad that we finished that discussion after all these years. I am only wanting you to know the real me as a person and to know that I am always being honest with you about everything. Am I making any sense on my babbling?" **I ask with a nervous smile.

**"Yes silly ... I understand clearly on what you're saying. Thank you for your honesty and you can always trust me, as well as, be there for you no matter what. Can I ask you a question or two?"** Ana only smiles as she holds my hand.

**"You can ask me anything ... I won't hold back."** I smile back.

**"First I want to say how sorry I am for your lost love, which must have been difficult for both of you; and I am sure it still is. I want you to be truthful no matter what your answer may be, leave my feelings out of this … promise?"** Ana asks with only concern for my feelings.

**"I promise…" **I squeeze her hand and smile.

**"Would you have accepted the apology and continued from where it last ended, if our relationship was not in the picture right now?" **Ana asks wanting only the truth.

** "Yes … I think so." **I whisper feeling guilty.

** "Luke …I don't want you to feel guilty with being honest with your true feelings. Am I the first?" **Ana asks knowing everything without me having to explain.

**"Yes ..." **I whisper.

**"Well … I feel honored by the way." **Ana smiles at me as she is trying to make me loosen up still.

** "Luke I think you honestly need to go forward with your heart leading you. The both of you have lost too much time together and it is not fair to either of you. I know you are angry for all the time wasted due to pride, but I think sometimes a couple need that distance in order to see what they had in the first place was meant to be or not. Fortunately for the both of you, it was always meant to be. I am honestly happy for you; I have no regrets on what we have done. You will always have a special part in my heart and I know we will always remain close friends. I don't feel an ounce of awkwardness what so ever, because I am truly happy for you as your friend." **Ana smiles as she gives me a big hug.

**"Thank you Ana … I don't regret anything either and you couldn't get me out of your life if you tried. How I got so lucky having someone like you in my life is a true blessing." **I smile back feeling the tension and worry disappear completely.

** "Now will you tell me his name?" **Ana smirks.

** "Tristan Anderson and I honestly can't wait for the two of you to meet, if you are okay with that." **I ask with uncertainty but hope.

** "I cannot wait to meet him and Luke, please accept that I am honestly happy for the both of you." **Ana honestly replies with a smile.

** "Ana … I am happy and surprised with everything that has just occurred; I mean seriously, have you ever seen anything like this to be so easy discussed and with not anger from either side, especially your side?" ** I ask with one brow arched higher than the other and a big smile.

** "I agree … but like I have always told everyone … I am not like everyone else. I think differently and I know when someone is truly trying to hurt someone with their actions and Luke I know without a doubt, you did not intentionally do this to hurt me. Sometimes couples get lost for a while, but eventually they will find their way back to each other when the time is right. Others may get pulled in there somehow and you just got lucky that the one pulled inside was someone who is very understanding. I honestly believed that fate brought us together for a reason. We may not be the ones for each other in that way, which was hot in every way, but it was fate for us to be together in our lives as close friends who will always be there for each other. When the moment is right … my destiny in life will show up and when that moment arrives, I will embrace it with open arms. By the way Luke, I may be a book worm, but I have been with a girl too. I may have been a virgin, but I am not that innocent. **Ana replies as we give each other a big hug.

**"I am starving now … so why not call Mr. T so we can finally get to know one another since we are stuck with each other." **Ana smirks as she lightly pushes my shoulder so I can finally make that phone call.


	14. Chapter 14

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 14**

As I am taking a shower, I start to think this last week and a half has been crazy, but yet great. I consider Luke and Ms. T (as I now refer to Tristan all in good fun of course) as close friends and in such a short period. I was a worried on how Ms. T would react to me knowing that Luke and I were seeing other briefly, but my worries disappeared shortly when we met for dinner. I feel so out of place when I am around those two, being that good-looking should be a crime. How I even was able to catch his attention in the first place, will always puzzle me. The excitement I witnessed in Luke when he found out Ms. T was willing to move here as soon as possible, made me even happier for the both of them. Many would probably find our relationship odd, especially with everything Luke and I have done, but we are honestly comfortable with the sudden change of direction life has now planned for us. I still have no clue what life has planned for me and I can only wait and see what is in store for me.

I can hear Kate yelling out loud me for to hurry up. As I walk out the door I hear Elliot knocking at the door. The way those two make out as if they haven't seen each other in years are the most hilarious thing to witness.

**"You do realize I am in the room?"** I jokingly say with laughter.

**"Yeah we know, you should just be glad we don't charge you." **Elliot responds with a smirk.

**"Sure … I feel like the lucky one. Wouldn't you both rather go to this volunteer thing by yourselves? I feel like a third wheel."** I ask hoping to just stay home and relax on a Sunday.

**"This isn't a date Ana and besides my mother invited you. I have been doing this since I was a kid and its actually fun."** Elliot says with a smirk as if he is hiding something from me.

**"So that means you just started?"** I respond with laughter.

We finally arrive at the children's hospital and we are following Elliot as he looks for his mother.

**"Sweetheart … thanks for picking up the girls. Hi Kate and Ana, how are you both doing?"** Grace hugs us both.

**"Hi Grace, I am doing well and how have you been doing?"** I ask shyly, still feeling a little awkward from my last visit at her house.

**"I am feeling wonderful and thank you for accepting my invitation. We can use all the volunteers we can get. I will show you all where you are needed at the moment."** Grace replies with a smile.

Grace has me reading to the children that are able to get out of their beds and sit around me in the waiting room that is brightly decorated.

I am now waiting on Grace on telling me which area she wants me as the children are now eating. I am admiring the artwork on the wall and I hear an excited energizer bunny calling my name.

**"Ana, oh how I have missed you; it has been ages since I have seen you."** Mia responds excitedly as she hugs me.

**"Mia, it hasn't been that long, but it's great seeing you as well." **I laugh as I hug her back.

**"What have you been up to? You didn't bring your eye candy with you?" **Mia asks as she looks around excitedly.

**"My eye candy … what are you talking about?"** I ask confused.

**"Luke silly …why didn't you bring him with you?" **Mia asks with a smile.

**"Mia … Luke isn't my eye candy and for your information we decided that we were better off as friends."** I smile back at her with a smirk trying not to laugh at her comment.

**"Oh … well at least you both remained friends. Oh shoot, I forgot my mom wanted me to get something for her, but I cannot remember what she wanted. Anyways, we need to meet up and have lunch. Bye Ana and I will be seeing you very soon**.**"** Mia rushes away with a smirk.

That look she gave me as she rushed away looked sort of suspicious, but I am sure I am just over thinking it…

**(Mia's POV)**

As I am rushing away, I cannot hide my excitement as I hear the best news ever. Where in the hell did he go to now, he can be the hardest person to find at times. There he is … always on that damn phone.

**"Hi Christian … whaaat are you doing? **I ask innocently.

**"Nothing Mia ... what do you need?"** Christian responds as he is still going through his emails.

**"I was just seeing what my favorite brother was up to and mom told me to warn you about being on that cell phone of yours."** I respond with a smile.

**"I'm I bothering you Christian?"** I pout with sad eyes.

**"Mia ... I am working on an important deal, I don't have the time right now." **Christian responds with frustration.

I love to frustrate him, knowing he always controls his temper when it comes to me.

**"Very well ... I was only going to share some important yet juicy news with you. But I will leave you alone since you don't want to hear what I found out about Ana."** I smile and start walking towards the door.

**"What? What did you did you find out about Ana? Tell me Mia." **Christian begs.

**"I though you said you were busy right now? I guess I can tell you but it will cost you of course."** I smiles brightly.

**"Fine ... how much?"** Christian responds with frustration for having to wait.

**"Oh just my usual of course, but I want twenty this time. I couldn't get as much as I needed with only ten from the last time." **I respond with a smile.

**"Seriously Mia, don't you think that is bit much for information …and I can't even believe you even want to have me pay for it." **Christian responds with a smirk.

**"Well Christian ... if you didn't take my black card away I wouldn't have to charge you. You should be glad I'm not requesting that back earlier." **I smile again.

**"Fine, but you know I only took it away for three months since you decided that you could use it to go to Hawaii for a week and pay for all your friends as well. I don't mind paying for you, but your friends?" **Christian only laughs with a smirk, never able to stay mad at me.

**"I know ... I'm really sorry I did that, it will never happen again. To show you my apology, this one is on the house; besides I only have two weeks left."** I laugh out loud.

**"Thanks Mia, you are so generous with my money. Can I please have this new and exciting news now?" **Christian smirks.

**"Well Christian ... destiny is now opening the door and you can move forward."** I inform him with only a bright smile, knowing he needs this more than anything.

**"What the hell does that mean?"** Christian asks confused and frustrated.

How blind my brilliant brother can be at times, that's why he has no clue on how much he needs me.

**"You know Christian ... for being extremely smart; you can be so dumb at times. Not to worry, I still love you the same. If you would stop hiding in here and get off that damn phone, you would know that Ana was hear volunteering as well and who happens to now be single once again. Yes my facts are correct, she told me herself."** I smile again knowing I have made his day, oh hell, his life.

**"Are you seriously Mia? Ohmygod ... how do I do this or what do I say? Is it too soon ... did he break her heart? Does she still hate me?"** Christian says out loud talking to himself, forgetting about me.

I watch Christian as he paces back and forth as he repeats the same questions to himself. It is too cute and funny watching my brother become this nervous about a girl. I am so happy I could repay my brother with this, especially for everything he has ever endured in life. I may have to intervene at times getting these two together, but that will be my little secret. I better snap him out if it before he goes bald pulling on that hair of his.

**"Christian you need to stop it already! Just be patient and show her the true person you are and everything will fall in place. It may not be easy at first, since you showered her with your glorious behavior in the beginning, but in time she will see the beautiful person I see every time I see you. Just try not to scare her with your stalky and controlling ways ... trust me when I say it's a huge turn off ... no matter how pretty the face is. Be honest with her Christian, your secrets that you think are so well hidden, are not that well hidden like you think they are. I may look like some airhead who walks this earth clueless, but trust me Christian, I am far from clueless. Not to worry, I am not here to judge you and the things I know about everything and everyone stays locked up in my little brain, so I don't need a NDA..." **I smile sweetly.

Christian is now looking at me in shock, not knowing how to even respond. If he was aware of everything I knew about his past and present life ... He would really freak.

**"Go on Christian and go look for her, before this opportunity is lost. There is nothing to say about what I know, that is only your business not mines. I love you and I only want you happy."** I honestly say with a smile.

**"I love you too Mia... thanks."** Christian only smirks and hugs me first for the first time in my life.

I playfully push him out the door and wipe my happy tears as for once in my life ... I'm speechless.


	15. Chapter 15

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 15**

**(Ana's POV)**

I am now reading again to the children before they go off for their naps. I can now see how Elliot loves doing this each year. As I am waiting on Kate and Elliot, I decide to take my book from my purse and kill sometime reading. I feel as if someone is watching me, so I look up and sure in enough I see a set of grey eyes looking at me strangely.

**"Has anyone ever told you that it is rude to stare?" **I say with a smirk and look back down to read.

**"Not that I am aware of."** Christian remarks back with a smirk.

**"Well now you have, so stop it." **I respond without looking up.

**"What are you doing here by yourself? Hiding out so you don't have to help anymore?"** Christian remarks again with that same smirk.

**"It sounds like you are speaking from experience. But I am only waiting on Kate and Elliot."** I look up with a smirk and go back to reading.

I continue reading ignoring Christian as he keeps on staring. I am giving him five seconds to stop or he has a big surprise coming his way. Five, four, three, two, one…

**"BOO!"** I yell out loud as I get inches from his face and start laughing with tears as I see him getting scared from being caught off guard.

I am still laughing uncontrollably and I hear Christian start laughing as well.

**"Maybe that will teach you not to stare at people Mr. Grey."** I respond with laughter.

**"I think you may be right Ms. Steele, which was not very nice."** Christian smirks back.

**"Whoever said I was nice… Mr. Grey?"** I smirk back and start reading again.

**"What are you reading?"** Christian asks and still not leaving me alone.

**"A book…"** I respond quickly without looking up.

**"What kind of book?"** He asks again sounding annoyed.

**"A book with words…"** I respond again not looking up.

**"Oh my god, are you always this way, with that smart mouth of yours never taking a break."** Christian says as he runs his hands through his hair.

**"No … just with you. What can I say you bring the best out of me?" **I smirk still acting as if I am reading.

I can see Christian trying to control his temper and looks as if he is nervous sitting with me this close. Wait … when did Christian sit down next to me and so close? Am I slacking off not noticing or paying attention to my surroundings? That was strange, but it is strange for me to be okay with it, especially with Christian. Why is he even here anyways? This man does not like me and yet he doesn't get up and leave.

**"Where is your shadow?"** I ask still acting as if I am reading.

**"My shadow …?"** Christian asks confused.

**"Taylor…? Why isn't he massaging your feet or something while you are sitting here?"** I ask trying to hold my laughter back.

**"I don't know where Taylor is. That's a first…. If I was going to have someone massage my feet, it would not be Taylor … since Taylor is unavailable do you want to do it?"** Christian replies first confused and then he becomes very playful.

Christian has no clue that he is playing with someone that is the master of playful. I suddenly put my book down and reach down for his leg and slide them on my thigh and start untying his shoes.

**"Wh … what are you doing?" ** Christian says with a hint of shock in his voice.

**"Massaging your feet Mr. Grey, since your shadow cannot be located at the moment, I will fill in. Do you have a problem with that?"** I ask innocently.

**"Uh … no … but you don't have to do that. I was only joking."** Christian says nervously, but yet has not removed his feet from my hands. He hasn't even noticed that I have already removed his socks and I am now massaging his gorgeous feet.

**"Do you not like having your feet massaged or are you only used to Taylor massaging your feet?"** I ask with a smile.

**"I never had my feet massaged and I probably wouldn't really enjoy it Ms. Steele." **Christian responds with a smirk.

**"That's funny since you seem more relaxed since I started massaging your feet since we began this conversation Mr. Grey."** I sweetly smile again.

I notice that he looks stunned as he watches me massage his feet, as if unsure on how to react. I can tell even with that lost confused look on his face, I can tell someone is enjoying it very much.

**"Do you feel better Mr. Grey?"** I asks sweetly again.

**"Yes … uh … I mean … thank you."** Christian responds unsure on how to answer and I can see he is now blushing.

**"Well I hope your shadow doesn't find out, I don't want Taylor to think I am trying to steal his job or anything."** I respond with a smirk and laughter.

**"It will be our little secret." **Christian responds as he watches as I am putting on his socks and now tying up his shoes for him.

**"That's a first… Thank you for your assistance Ms. Steele and if you would let me repay you by allowing me to drop you off at home. It is the least I can do." **Christian asks with hope and a beautiful smile.

**"I was going home with Elliot and Kate, but I am sure they will survive without me. Shall we go now then?"** I respond as I get up.

**"As you wish Ms. Steele … I aim to please."** Christian responds with a smirk as if he is meaning more than just taking me home.

**"I am sure you do and I am sure you say that a lot…" ** I whisper back along with laughter.

**"What?"** Christian asks with a lost look.

**"What?"** I ask confused as if I have no clue on what he is talking about.

**"What did you just say?"** Christian asks again.

**"I said what."** I say again as if I am confused with this conversation.

**"Ugh … never mind."** Christian says in frustration as I can only smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**Sorry for the same update again, but I accidentally sent the chapter without proof reading it and trust me it needed some corrections. Next chapter will be up soon. Thank you so much for the support.**

**CHAPTER 16**

**(Christian's POV)**

As I now see Taylor waiting patiently by the elevator and I only nod that I will meet him downstairs. As Taylor is walking towards the stairs, Ana now notices him.

**"Taylor … it is a nice surprise to see you again."** Ana excitedly replies as she gives him a quick hug making Taylor uncomfortable on how to react and making me jealous as hell. Why can't Ana address me in the same manner?

**"Hello Ms. Steele, it is a nice surprise seeing you as well."** Taylor nods to me as he goes towards the stairs.

I watch Taylor smirking as he walks away. But I am too excited having Ana allowing me to take her home, to even let it bother me

**"I forgot to tell Kate that you are taking me home!"** Ana grabs my arm as she looks around for her.

**"I will text Elliot informing of your change of plans Ms. Steele."** I calmly reply as I feel the heat from her hand as she is still touching me. I am hoping she leaves it as we get on the elevator.

She removes her hand unfortunately and I text my brother.

****

"Good thing Taylor didn't suspect a thing about the massage." Ana says with a smile not looking at me.

****

"Yes that is a good thing." I respond with a smile.

The way Ana loves to mess with my patience, is unnerving, but yet enjoyable. I don't understand how I actually enjoy the way she talks to me. Before Ana came into my life, I would never allow a woman to speak to me in this manner.

****

"So did you enjoy your time with the kids?" I ask not knowing what else to say at the moment and I just want to hear her voice.

****

"I loved it; I can see why your brother does this every year. I can't wait to do this again, that's if your mother is okay with that." Ana responds with excitement.

**"I am sure my mother will be pleased to hear you wanting to come again. By the way, the whole family does this every year, except my father, since he has a crazy schedule all the time."** I respond with a smile knowing Ana enjoys helping out with the children.

As I am holding the door for Ana, I want to take her to lunch, but unsure if she would want to. I don't want our time to end, especially not knowing when I will get this time with her again.

** "Would you like to join me for lunch Ms. Steele?"** I ask nervously.

**"Only if you stop calling me Ms. Steele, you are making me feel old."** Ana replies with annoyance.

**"Would you like to join me for lunch Anastasia?"** I ask again.

**"No! I am no longer hungry." **Ana replies looking straight ahead.

What the hell did I say wrong? Dammit, I forgot she prefers Ana.

**"I am sorry Ana … I honestly forgot you prefer Ana. Please join me for lunch?"** I ask as I place my fingers on her hand hoping she agrees.

The sudden shock I feel from holding her hand is the most glorious feeling you can think of and I wonder if Ana felt the same as I? The way I see Ana looking at my hands, answers my question immediately.

**"Fine, but if you continue calling me those names, I will make up something for you, which by the way, you will hate."** Ana smirks as she looks out the window.

I can only smile and I tell Taylor go to my club. I help Ana once again and we walk inside as I am getting annoyed from the looks we receive. Many love to have this kind of attention, as for me, I am not one of them. I notice the men looking up and down at Ana and I feel my blood boiling. The waitress shows me to my table, which they are instructed to only be used for myself, just in case I decide to come unexpectedly. The way she is trying to flirt with me as if Ana doesn't even exist, is putting her job on the line and the idiot doesn't even realize it, even when I am ignoring her completely.

****

"What would you like to drink Ana?" I ask her as if she is the only person in this place.

**"You go ahead and choose, but I would like water please."** Ana answers with a smile.

I request my usual bottle of Champagne and a bottle of water in a clipped tone hoping she gets the hint on leaving me the hell alone. I watch as Ana is looking around and the looks down reading the menu still not saying a word.

****

"Are you okay with this place to have lunch?" I question unsure.

****

"I'm sure it's fine, it's my first time here." Ana shrugs her shoulder and continues looking at the menu.

Ana is driving me crazy! She has the tendency of only answer the question and not adding more to it. Oh wait ... I always do the same thing.

****

"What would you like to eat or are still deciding?" I question as I hope to loosen her up and will start communicating with me.

****

"Ummm ... I think I will take the lobster bisque with a half of sandwich of the chicken salad with walnuts." Ana utters as she closes her menu.

****

"That is all you are going to eat ... a bowl of soup and half of sandwich?" I inquired annoyed knowing she needs more nutrients than that.

****

"Yes ... do you have a problem with my choice?" Ana questions annoyed.

****

"It just seems too little for lunch; why not ask for a whole sandwich?" I try persuading her to eat more.

****

"As I can recall, you did ask me what I would like to order and I just told you. I am well capable of ordering for myself without anyone's help for your information. I don't see myself giving you a lecture on your choice of wine or what you plan on eating, so I expect the same from you." Ana declares with anger.

****

"I'm sorry Ana, please excuse my insensitive behavior." I retort sincerely. I am still in awe as Ana speaks her mind on reminding me of my rude behavior.

****

"It's excused … so what are you having for lunch?" Ana grins as she looks at me.

I can only smile and I end up ordering the same thing. I am not sure if I will like this choice since I never ordered it, but I was willing to give it a try. They both are actually delicious and the portion is actually quite fulfilling. I see Ana trying not to laugh as I sit there beyond full.

****

"Did you enjoy your lunch Christian?" Ana inquires with a smug smile.

****

"Yes I did and it was perfect." I retort with a smile.

The way Ana is able to control my temper and controlling-self is unbelievable. We start talking about books she loves. The way she describes a story is mesmerizing. The passion she has for books makes her even more beautiful. She describes that she once had a dream that her bedroom had shelves that covered every wall in her room with every book she could ever think of and when she woke up realizing it was only a dream, she actually cried and Kate made fun of her throughout the day. We both laughed afterwards. I hear my name being called out as I in the middle of a discussion with Ana, which irritates me since they are interrupting our time together. We both look up as a hand is placed on my arm.

**"Christian, it is a pleasant surprise to see you here."** Elena declares with too much excitement.

**"I was just about to call you and give you the wonderful news on my new finding, which you will be extremely satisfied with."** Elena speaks with a smile and is still touching my arm, which I just want to yank off me, as well as, rip that fucking smile off her face.

The thought of what Elena is doing now and in front of Ana as if she is not even at this table has me beyond upset.

****

"Elena, I would like to introduce you to Ana." I say in a clipped tone and silently informing her that her discussion is not wanted now or later.

**"Excuse my rudeness Christian; I was just so excited on giving you the great news that I didn't even realize you had company. I am Elena Lincoln, a very close friend of Christian. It's nice to meet you Ana." **Elena starts explaining as she still ignores Ana.

The way she describes herself to Ana is making me more upset every second she speaks.

****

"So that is your name? You were not willing to share that information the last time, now were you?" Ana responds with a self-satisfied smile and glare.

****

"What? You both have met before?" I ask in a confused manner.

****

"Yes Christian, I have met your very close friend before. The day I left your parents' house, I received an unexpected visitor that night. As I recall, she was cautioning me to stay away from you or I would have to deal with her." Ana clarifies never taking her eyes off Elena.

What the fuck?

****

"Christian ... I have no clue on what she is talking about. I have never seen her before." Elena says with shock.

****

"Why are you making up stuff like this? You don't even know me and you accuse me of things I would never do?" Elena speaks with fury as she stares at Ana.

**"I refuse to put up with bullshit like this. Christian I think you need to be more watchful on who you associate yourself with. Call me when you are alone and not with Ms. Steele."** Elena says with anger as she storms off.

I am beyond astounded on what just arisen. What the hell is going on? I see Ana just sitting there with her arms crossed waiting for me to say something. I don't know what to say or believe.

****

"I have one question for you Christian and everything will be resolved. Are you unsure on what to believe on what is the truth? Take as long as you like before you answer that question, I can wait." Ana says calmly as she just sits there looking around once again.

How would Elena even know where Ana lives? Why would Ana make something up like that? This shit is not making any sense. Elena and I have remained close friends for years. Ana isn't a malicious person, so what would she gain from something like that? Did Ana let her jealousy get the best of her. I start to think of the conversation clearly and I know my answer.

****

"Ana, I am no longer unsure on what is the truth. I want to apologize for Elena's behavior and I am sorry she went to your home cautioning you to stay away from me. I hope you accept my apology." I sincerely say.

**"Christian, you have no reason to apologize, so please don't blame this on yourself. Thank you for believing me and I am happy you caught on with her dishonesty. I wasn't sure if were paying close attention."** Ana grins.

I have to admit that you giving me the opportunity to think before I speak made me realize the blunder she made when she called you Ms. Steele. Maybe I should think this way more often, it would make everyone's life much easier." I state and we both only laugh.

****

"Maybe you should and you wouldn't have numerous bad first impressions." Ana grins.

****

"Well point made and you are correct about that." I smile shyly.

****

"Sorry for the unfortunate interruption. Are you ready to leave?" I question and just wanting to hold her for being so understanding.

****

"Yes I am ready. I just hope this isn't a common occurrence with everyone you have lunch with. Having to deal with stalking exes could be a bit irritating after a while." Ana utters with laughter, but also some honesty behind it.

****

"This is a first and I don't have stalking exes out there." I retort hoping she believes me.

****

"This may be a first Christian, but I am sure you are oblivious on what is lurking out there, as you broke all those hearts." Ana only laughs.

What? Could she be correct? No ... they were only subs, nothing more. We never had emotions for each other; it was only a business deal. I quickly ended our contract when any of them wanted more. Shit ... I was the one to end it when they wanted more. I am hoping I don't have any subs lurking out there. That is not what I need now...


	17. Chapter 17

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 17**

**(Ana's POV)**

As Taylor drives me home, I notice Christian has been lost in his thoughts since we left the club. He is probably thinking about work or thinking of what other exes are lurking through the night. I guess some men should think of the outcome when they lead woman on or toss them like they are yesterday news. Unfortunately when it comes to gorgeous men, they are either gay, which I know from experience, or they are only out looking for a piece of ass. I know Kate told me she suspected he was gay, but I have been around Christian enough to say he is either Bisexual or a silent man whore that wears an angel costume that hides the devil inside. The way that over paid plastic surgery gone wrong of a troll was informing Christian that he would be extremely satisfied with her findings, tells me that there is a lot more that is hidden between these two. I am starting to wonder if maybe they are into something very dark, having to talk in code in all, as if their conversation was so innocent. She is old enough to be his mother ... maybe he is or was into some old ass women. I guess it's better than underage girls.

I remember a close friend of mine during college always presented herself as a proper girl who would only study and never have fun. One day all three of us got really drunk and she admitted that she was paying her way through school with the help of a ... what did she call it ... I'm thinking pimp ... no, it was a Dom. Kate and I had no clue what the hell she was talking about. She finally admitted to us about how he would have his way with her and she would be his ... pet ... no Sub, obeying every word he said. I don't see a difference between the two... The things she described sound like abuse to me. She kept babbling about it was all for sexual pleasure, but I think she was just brain washed or just desperate to pay her way through college. I know I have done some crazy and wild shit, but I would beat the fuck out of the guy if he even attempted that shit on me. The way she described how he would tie and gag her, like that is normal. Normal if you're being kidnapped. The way she described how he would get turned on making their ass pink from belts and whips. I think if a man is getting his kicks from beating your ass literally, I think they have some deep mental issues from their childhood or is a fucking serial killer. I couldn't believe she would only do as told with no questions and was never allowed to look into his eyes. I can see playfully tying each other up during sex, but tying them up for their so called sexual gratification of causing them pain thinking it's all about pleasure. Kate and I would try to talk her out of it before she really got hurt or even killed, but she said she was safe since a contract of some sort was always done before they started. Like a piece of paper that no one knew about would protect your ass when he dumps your body somewhere. The girl was too far gone, it was pointless. We still wonder what became of her, since one day she just dropped out of college looking heart broken.

**"Ana ... Are you okay?"** Christian asks with concern.

**"Yeah, I'm fine just got lost in my thoughts."** I reply with a smile.

I notice we are now in front of my apartment and Christian is looking stressed as always. That man needs to learn how to relax before his mind suddenly snaps.

**"Thank you for our interesting lunch and on my ride home."** I say as I get out of his SUV.

**"Ana … uh ... do you mind if I can call you sometime or we can have dinner sometime?"** Christian asks nervously.

**"Sure ... I don't have a pen with me, so just get my number from your brother. Just a heads up that I am horrible at carrying my cell phone with me, so if I don't answer just leave a massage. Thanks again Christian and be careful with your stalkers."** I laugh out loud and I give a quick hug to Taylor, knowing it makes him uncomfortable as hell.

I end up finishing up the rest of my laundry and clean up the house so I don't I have to deal with it during the week. I really need to start shopping for a car, I hate taking the bus, only because I have to follow a schedule. I suddenly hear my cell phone and I smile as I see the name.

**"Hi Ms. T! What a great surprise on hearing from you."** I reply with a smile.

**"The surprise is mine since I didn't have to leave a voice mail like always. What are you up to today? You haven't called me lately and I am so bored."** T retorts with way too much drama.

**"I just finished up laundry and cleaning. What would your highness like to do?"** I respond as I laugh out loud.

**"I don't know ... anything. I am tired of being stuck at home."** T retorts with a pout that is so obvious.

**"Would you like to go to the bistro I was telling you about? They just opened it last week and it seems really cute."** I ask with excitement.

**"That sounds fabulous! Well get your booty showered and changed and I will pick you up in thirty minutes. You know you may be the only female who can get dressed so quickly."** T laughs out loud before he hangs up.

I hear a knock at the door and I can only laugh as he is knocking like Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory, which I am now addicted to thanks to T.

**"You know for someone who was dying from boredom thirty minutes ago is now hyper as hell."** I say with a smile.

**"You my lady have cured my boredom. Well let's get on a move and if I may say, you look gorgeous as always."** T responds with a smile.

**"That is very sweet of you, if only that was true. The gorgeous one is yourself, which by the way, is so unfair when you don't even have to put any effort."** I only laugh as I lock the door.

**"Annie, you need to stop thinking so little of yourself. Hell girl, you were able to turn the love of my life straight for a bit. Do you know how hard that is?"** T scolds then laughs out loud.

**"Stop calling me Annie and I think I should get an award or something than."** I laugh as I get in his car.

**"When you stop calling me Ms. T, I will stop calling you Annie." **T responds with a smirk.

**"Well I guess we are stuck with Annie and Ms. T than."** I laugh again as he playfully frowns at my comment.

We only have to wait ten minutes before we are lucking enough to get a table by the window. This place reminds me of the place from Serendipity. We both enjoy the spinach salad with strawberries and walnuts.

**"I really love this place by the way. When does Luke get out of training?"** I ask as I am sipping on my tea.

**"Who knows, but I am use to it. I forgot to tell you that we found this gorgeous place in town and not far from you either. It should be ready to move in next week and I am excited that I get to decorate it starting from scratch." **T explains with excitement.

**"That is wonderful, but what was wrong with his old place?" **I ask confused.

**"Oh darling … that was too butch for my liking. I need something more feminine and fresh feeling. I need something that says ..."** T puts his finger to his lip as if he is thinking.

**"Look at me ... I'm openly gay and proud!"** I say with a smirk.

**"Yes ... that's it! But you forgot to add that I can still kick your ass for talking shit."** T smiles with proud.

**"You are so bad..."** I hit his arm as I laugh.

**"Oh Annie, I have some wonderful news for the both of us. Luke gave me a late birthday present that will be here hopefully in a couple of days. I finally got the Peugeot RC Hybrid. It's gorgeous and environmentally- friendly. He said a close friend of his just bought it and they ended up filing for divorce and before the wife becomes aware of it, he decided to sell it at a very reasonable price. So my dear, I no longer have any use for my Mercedes and this is my gift to you." **T smiles as he looks me.

**"What? No, you can't give me your car. That is just crazy. I will buy it from you, but I won't let you give it to me."** I respond still feeling shocked on his offer.

**"Let me ask you something? If I needed a car and you were well off that you could afford to help me out and give me the car you no longer used ... would you?"** T asks with a smirk.

**"Of course I would, why would I ask you to pay for it when I am not using it and ..."** I stop mid-sentence knowing what T is doing.

**"Exactly, so my dear ... you now can stop taking that dreadful bus and travel in style. Please accept my gift that I offer with all my heart."** T says with sad eyes.

**"Fine, but I feel so bad accepting your gift. Thank you though for your generosity, which I rarely accept by the way."** I say humbly.

**"Girl, you will get over it. Now that we have that settled, what have you been up to lately and any new gossip for me?"** T asks as he rubs his hands together.

**"Remember Kate is the one with the juicy gossip, but I did have lunch with Christian today."** I say with a smirk.

**"No way! How did that happen? I thought Mr. Sunshine always got on your last nerves and he couldn't stand you." **T asks as he puts his hands on his chin listening to every word I say.

**"He offered after I finished volunteering at the hospital and I accepted his offer. He then asks me to lunch at some club, which the food is so good that we have to go there next. We were actually having a great time and some troll that thinks she can pull off being young, when she needs to realize that she is so lost in denial, comes up blabbing about something she found for him and going on and on ignoring me the whole time. Then she has the nerve to act as we have never met, when in fact the filling in the crease once a week prune had the nerve to come to my home and threaten me to stay away from him, when I wasn't even associating with the man. As I called her out on her actions, the troll lies saying that I was making up everything. The hag's age caught up to her and referred me to my last name as she was walking away, probably needed to change her depends. Christian finally caught on to her mistake and apologized." **I say with a smile.

****

"OMG ... and you said you had no gossip! So what hell was all that about then, did he give you an explanation at least?" T responds with excitement.

**"Actually Christian never attempted explaining anything, which only makes me think that they are hiding some deep secret between the two. I don't think he is used to dating openly, so he doesn't know how to act most of the time. I think he is only used to booty calls if you ask me. There is far more to this man than he likes to show. Part of me wants to know, but the other part is telling me I don't want to know. He loves to be in control of everything and I am constantly reminding him that I won't be controlled on making my decisions. He keeps apologizing and I think he is not used to woman speaking their mind to him. He is so hard to read, because he throws off so many shades of himself, that you feel you will get whiplash trying to keep up."** I laugh out loud as I smile.

**"I though being openly gay was going to be hard, but I have it so much easier than you. By the information you share, it's obvious he has a thing for you. I agree that he is hiding a deep secret, but how deep or dark is it? Before you find out this hidden secret, you need to ask yourself if you really want to know the truth." **T asks seriously.

**"First of all, he does not have a thing for me. Everyone that works for him are all blond and gorgeous. He probably has screwed every single one of them as he hands out their bonus or raise. Do I want to know the truth? Yes and no, what if it's a secret that's too dark that I think differently of him or shows what type of person he really is. I think Christian only appears what everyone expects him to appear as, but the way he really lives his life is hidden from everyone even his family." **I admit shyly.

**"I guess just take it one step at a time and see what happens. Don't stress about it and I am sure you will figure it out when the time comes." **T says with a smile.

**"Your right, I don't even know why I am stressing over this when we are not even going out." **I retort with laughter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 18**

**(Christian's POV)**

I cannot believe I only had to nerve to ask her to call her and maybe have dinner sometime. Yeah real smooth Grey. What was Ana thinking about on the way back to her apartment. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she wasn't even aware Taylor and I kept watching her the whole time. Was she thinking about lunch? Speaking of lunch, what the fuck is Elena up to? I cannot believe the bitch went to Ana's house and lied about it. I will not allow for her conniving thoughts get in the way of Ana and me.

**"Taylor I need you to change all the codes when we get home and let security aware that Mrs. Lincoln is no longer allowed anywhere near my home or place of work. Put her on the list at the club, I don't even want her allowed to peek in." **I state with firmness.

**"Sir"** Taylor responds as usual not needing for me to go into detail and I grab my phone and put all her bullshit to an end.

**"Welch, I need to withdraw from all business associations with Mrs. Lincoln. I want everything done by tomorrow morning." **I only hang up after my instructions.

Unable to get any work done even after a couple of hours, I decide I want to take a drive alone, even if I know Taylor is following me close behind. How do I address my desire on persuading a relationship with Ana? I need to ask myself on what kind of relationship I am wanting. How would Ana react if we kept the minimum only? Would I be satisfied with the minimum? What the hell am I even thinking about this shit anymore, my concern is only being with Ana any way I can? I have to force myself on not stalking Ana with emails and phone calls, which have been a challenge. I just want to talk with her so we can get to know each other more closely. As I am waiting at the lights, I look to the right and I see Ana with some guy. They are deep in conversation and he doesn't take his eyes off her. I feel my blood boiling over with anger. Is he the reason Ana is no longer with Sawyer? I am now parked in front of the bistro, wondering how to address the situation. I know I have no right to be judgmental since we are not together … yet, but did she move on that fast already? I don't know if I can handle all this without going crazy or maybe this is a sign that I need to back off. I just want to run in there and take Ana away, only after I have my way with him making him know she belongs with me not him! My anger is starting to get the best of me and I need to get the fuck out of here, before I do or say something that I will regret. I take off too quickly, not caring about my speed, I hear my phone ringing and I see Taylor is trying to get a hold of me. I don't want to talk to anyone right now, so I ignore his calls. No matter how hard I try losing the fucker, he stays right behind me. I pull in the garage and I jump out of my car heading towards the elevator. I suddenly feel Taylor holding me back roughly by my shoulder. I am now even more upset that he is using that manner on me.

**"What the fuck do you think you are doing Taylor?"** I yell out loudly.

**"If you would have answered my fucking call, I wouldn't have to come to this point. My job is to keep you safe and if you want to drive in that erratic manner and endanger yourself and everyone else in the road, than why bother with a security team in the first place. I told you from day one, that if I felt you use your status on making my job impossible, then this job was not for me. By the fucking way, Ana was having lunch with Sawyer's partner ... that is why I was calling you!"** Taylor storms towards the stairs not looking back.

I am just standing there beyond stunned. When did this happen? I have so many thoughts running through my head, they don't even make sense. Taylor suddenly comes to mind and I just remember on what just occurred. Shit, I need to find him fast. I take the stairs as well, not wanting to wait for the elevator. I see Gail standing there looking upset, but I can see she is trying to hide her anger.

**"Mr. Grey ... as a favor for me, please let him cool down first. I will make sure he doesn't leave before talking to you." **Gail implores with sadness and bit of anger.

**"Okay Gail ... I will be in my office."** I respond with guilt.

I go into my office and wonder how to fix my screw up. I am so good at controlling my temper when I'm around Ana, but when I'm alone; it seems like a lost cause. I keep running my hands through my hair, wondering if I have lost Taylor due to my stupidity. I start to think that I almost made another mistake with Ana as well. When will my shit of being so fucked up ever end? Didn't I just tell Ana I should take her advice on thinking everything through before I make a decision? I need to call Dr. Flynn soon. Does that mean if Taylor leaves so will Gail? What the hell have I done?

**(Taylor's POV as he runs upstairs)**

I have never felt this upset in a long time and the last time was when I was deployed overseas. I am so done with this bullshit. I don't care how wealthy Christian is or how well he pays, he was warned and it was a warning he should have never questioned. I go straight to our quarters ignoring Gail as she is calling out my name.

**"JASON! What is wrong?"** Gail yells in a panic.

I am only pacing back and forth trying to control my temper so I can explain. The woman I love knows me well and allows me to calm down by waiting patiently.

**"Christian decided to go for a drive on his own and I was following him in the SUV. Everything was going smoothly and then I notice he suddenly parked as he was at the lights. He didn't get out, but I left him alone watching out for him. I noticed he kept looking into this bistro and when I looked inside I notice Ana was inside having dinner with Tristan. I was going to explain everything to him at that moment when suddenly decides to drive off like a lunatic. I tried calling him and he fucking ignores my call. He is cutting off so many drivers and didn't even realize that one car had to suddenly stop almost slamming into me as I am chasing his stupid ass, and the car behind her ends up hitting her. I couldn't even offer my assistance in aide to this girl, because I had no clue on what other damage he was going to cause. As he reached the garage I pulled on his shoulder roughly and I fucking told him off and that I was done with this shit! I will not risk my life working for someone who has no regards for his own life or anyone else. I warned him Gail and he didn't take my warning seriously! I am done with this job! If you feel you have to stay working here Gail, I understand, but as for me I am done with this bullshit!"** I rant as I am still pacing.

I notice Gail taking a deep breath before she walks towards me.

**"Jason, I completely understand why you are angry, because I am feeling the same way, but I have better self-control than you. Go to the gym and release some stress and take your time and when you decide, I will follow you on any decision you make. I love you baby, so go on, I'll handle Christian for now."** Gail only smirks before she lightly kisses my lips and walks out.

I am going ballistic on the punching bag. The thought of this bag being Christian at the moment helps relieve a lot of this anger. I don't even know how long I have been doing this nonstop and I honestly don't care. I suddenly stop from tiredness and feeling the anger leaving my system. I am shocked that it is now midnight. I go back upstairs and as I close the door and I notice Christian sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and with his knees by his chest. He keeps staring at the wall with guilt and regret and not saying a word. I slide down sitting next to him not saying a word either. We have never been in this situation before and I have never seen Christian behave in this manner either.

**"How long have you been waiting?"** I ask with curiosity.

**"An hour after you walked in."** Christian whispers still watching the wall aimlessly.

**"Why?"** I ask without emotion as I look at the wall in the same manner.

**"I wanted to make sure I was able to speak to you before you left. I was so wrong on how I acted, I should know better especially the way I am when it comes to safety. There is no excuse for that behavior, not even from me. I hate how I get when my anger takes over; I hate it more than anything. I know you have put up with so much of my bullshit and you are the only one who has been able too. I may have fired the ones before you, but it's because I knew they were on the verge of quitting. Hell I would quit if I was working for someone like me. Please accept my apology Jason. I deserve losing my best security, but also a friend. I have no one to blame but myself."** Christian sadly replies.

**"Thanks for the apology. I need to speak freely, so as of this second, I am Jason your friend. I understand you had a rough life as a child and that has affected you even until this day. You need to come to a point in your life and realize that the longer you hold on to that anger, the longer you will be unable to live a happy life. You were one of the lucky ones to be blessed at being removed from that situation and have a family accept you with open arms and love you unconditionally. Don't throw that away due to your anger from your past. What is the point of working your ass off for all the wealth, and never enjoy it either alone or with someone. I am not here to judge you on your choices you have decide to per take, but I don't think you realize the consequences they may have when you least expect it. The past contracts you have ever had are just that to you ... contracts. You see these women as business deals and you void them when you are bored or any reason you see fit. What you don't realize are the mixed signals you feed theses woman. They start the contract as a business deal, but as time passes by, feelings start to show up. With you never experiencing a real relationship in your life, and you are unaware that majority woman that are being taken care of or shown an ounce of affection, they see this as the person giving this as an act from having feelings for them. I am the one who has to inform these women that you no longer what them here and you want them removed from the premises as of that moment giving them no answers when they have questions. Majority of them are just concerned about the material stuff only and are actually relieved to be dismissed. But what you are unaware of Christian, many of these woman are in tears from being heartbroken that you no longer what them here, not understanding why you want them gone when all they have done is please you. As I see the affect you are leaving on these woman getting only worse, I now make it part of my job on keeping track of their location at all times. My instinct is telling me when we least expect it, the ones you mentally destroyed the deepest will return to win you back or vengeance. I hope I am wrong, but if you would have seen the devastation on their face, you would be thinking the same. So on that note, you do realize that Ms. Steele is not like your subs. She may take it likely and be in the same page or see the red flags waving in front of her and run for the hills. The times I have engaged in conversation with Ms. Steele, I can tell you she is not the type on taking orders. For the short period I have known Ms. Steele, I already feel protective of her and I will not tolerate for her to be devastated as the others because you felt you had enough. I had Welch dig a little further on Ms. Steele and I found that her father Ray was one of the instructors who taught soldiers like me. I learned throughout the years that they are known to teach their own daughters more than their sons. Ms. Steele may look small and defensive less, but trust me when I say that she has had more training than me and trust me when I say, their training never ends. I would just carefully decide on what you want to share with her and realize what she may do to you if she felt threatened or you accidentally went too far. Speaking from a father's point of view, no matter how old my daughter may be and no matter what she signed, if I found out my baby was hurt in this manner, I would not hold back on the son of a bitch. No matter how detailed your contracts may be, they don't mean shit when they only want vengeance. You need to ask yourself if you are willing to leave this lifestyle behind if Ms. Steele decides she wants none of it and without resenting her several years later and resulting in you sneaking behind her back finding someone to fulfill your needs, which by the way, I would not have any part of. I would do to you as I did to the punching bag before I would quit! You won't be considered a bad person choosing the life style you are used to, but you can't force or persuade someone into this lifestyle just so you can have what you want. I know I gave you a lot to think about so I will find my woman since its technically the next day and by the way, Luke asked me to only mention his personal life if deemed necessary. Good night Sir and I will see you in a couple of hours for our daily run."** Taylor states as he gets up and never looks back.

**(Back to Christian's POV)**

If I thought I was shocked earlier today, what the hell am I now? I have never been this lost with my thoughts in my life. Everything Taylor honestly admitted to me was never anticipated as a factor. Am I that heartless of a Bastard that I thought the end of our contracts was just that, thinking everyone felt the same with no emotion? I never gave it a second thought on having Taylor escorting these subs out, I always assumed we were always on the same page. Is it really a possibility that some of them would really consider returning someday just for revenge? My head is starting to hurt just thinking about all of this mess I have caused. Would I treat Ana in the same manor and I am willing to leave this lifestyle behind? Without even having to think twice, the way I feel towards Ana since I started having feelings for her, I know without a doubt, that I could never be that heartless with her. As for the lifestyle that I am accustomed to, I know it is time that I rethink on how I have been living my so called fucked up life. It's funny how I have been paying Dr. Flynn a vast amount of money throughout the years and I have never seen my screwed up life as I do now. I have never considered discontinuing my life style and with one heart to heart with Jason, I see how screwed up I truly am and how I need to let go of my past. I need to stop using that as an excuse for the fucked up way I think, as well as, on how I treat these woman. Jason is right, I was one of the lucky ones to get a second chance in life, so why waste it always being angry and emotionless to everyone, especially my family? I feel as if all this weight since my childhood has been lifted and I know that now is the time to change majority of my ways. I know it won't be easy, but in time and hopefully with Ana by my side, I will get over these dark chapters of my life and start the rest of the chapters of my life, in a brighter and more positive way. Now only to figure out on what chapter of my life do I start telling Ana about myself?


	19. Chapter 19

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 19**

**(Ana's POV)**

I just walked inside coming from work; I cannot wait to receive the car, because I really hate taking the bus. I wish Kate and I had the same hours at times, but with her crazy hours at times, I rather not chance it. I am changing clothes so I can start dinner and I hear my phone ringing. I am running towards my purse and I step on something sharp as I answer my phone.

**"Son of a bitch … dammit?"** I yell out in pain.

**"Ana? What's wrong?"** Christian replies in a panic voice.

**"Hi Christian, nothing is wrong, I just stepped on something right when I answered the phone."** I reply trying to hide the pain I am in.

I look down and I notice my foot is bleeding a lot and to a point that it is dripping on the floor. This is just perfect.

**"Ana, I can tell you're holding out on how much pain you are really in. I will be right there."** Christian states and hangs up without another word.

What the hell, is he being serious? It is not a big deal and he is being over protective. I hear a frantic knock at my door and I hear Christian calling out my name. How did he get here so fast? I hop to the door so I won't put any pressure on my foot. I open the door to a panic-looking Christian and I start to laugh on the serious look he has plastered on his face.

**"Ana, let me see your foot! Why are you walking on it …I see the blood you are trailing to the door?"** Christian says in a panic voice.

Without warning Christian lifts me up and sits me on the island.

**"What the hell, you don't have to carry me Christian."** I yell out loud from embarrassment.

Without saying anything Christian starts checking out my cut and I can see the pain in his eyes.

**"Christian … I am fine. It is only a cut, I think I will live another day." **I say with laughter trying to hide the pain I am feeling.

**"Ana … you have a large piece of glass in your foot, which gave you a big size cut. You need to get this check at the hospital like right now. I think you may need stitches."** Christian says seriously.

** "It is just a cut, just pull out the glass and I should be fine."** I say knowing he is being over dramatic.

**"Ana, have you even seen your foot? ** Christian asks with annoyance that I am not taking this serious.

**"Uh no, everything happen so fast that I haven't had a chance to." **I reply honestly.

Christian takes out his phone and takes a picture and puts the phone to my face.

**"Shit! I think you may be right. What the hell was that doing on the floor anyway?"** I ask in frustration.

Christian suddenly lifts me and carries me to my bedroom.

**"What the hell are you doing now Christian?"** I yell as he is confusing the hell out of me with his sudden actions.

**"Unless you don't mind going in a blouse and in your black underwear, I think you need to put some more clothes on." **Christian replies with a smirk as he puts me down on my bed.

**"OMG, I forgot I was in underwear only. This is so embarrassing…"**I reply as I cover my face.

**"Ana, please don't be embarrass. By the way, you look very sexy in your underwear even if you are dripping blood from your foot."** Christian says with a smirk trying not to laugh.

**"OMG, did you take a picture of my foot only or me in my underwear as well?"** Ana ask with concern and embarrassment.

**"Just your foot Ana, but I regret not thinking of that earlier. Where are your pants you lounge with, since jeans may touch your cut?" **Christian says with laughter.

**"Second drawer and can you please get me a shirt as well, this is too dressy." **I ask kindly.

**"You know you're going to the hospital for a cut, not a fashion statement?" **Christian says as he laughs again searching for my clothes.

**"Look who is talking, every time I see you, you are dressed as if you belong in a GQ magazine." **I say with smirk.

**"Do I now?" **Christian smirks raising his eyebrows.

**"Whatever…" **I roll my eyes as I laugh.

**"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"** Christian asks with a smug smile and as he walks towards me with my clothes.

**"Maybe … and what if I did?"** I ask flirtatiously.

**"Well Ana, I am going to have to do just this…"** Christian slowly closes the gap between us and inches his lips towards my lips and closes his eyes and lightly kisses my lip inhaling my scent and moans lightly.

I am lost in this unbelievable bubble; I have my eyes closed as well inhaling his delicious and beyond sexy scent that I could smell all day. I feel his soft lips against mine and without thinking I pull Christian closer to me and I kiss him running my fingers through his hair. Our tongues are perfectly synchronizing with each other. I feel Christian slowly as if he is fighting with himself and pulls away and takes a deep breath with his eyes closed and is smiling as he is now looking at me.

**"Ana … th … that was perfect. I don't want this moment to end, but we really need to get your foot checked."** Christian whispers still inches from my face.

**"Ugh, do we really have to right now?"** I whisper in disappointment.

**"Sadly yes, so I need you to lift up your arms now."** Christian whispers in the most seductive way you could imagine.

**"Okay … WHAT?"** I ask confused.

**"Remember you wanted to change your blouse?"** Christian only smirks.

**"I knew that …but you need to turn around first."** I smirk back.

**"Seriously Ana … I already saw and held you in your black underwear and we just had to most amazing kiss?" **Christian playfully asks.

**"I guess if you put it that way."** I grin back.

I lift my arms up and only smile. Christian reaches slowly for my shirt and slowly lifts up my shirt and I feel his fingers gliding over my skin making me ache between my thighs.

**"Gorgeous …absolutely gorgeous."** Christian whispers.

As my eyes are still shut and enjoying the sensation throughout my body, I feel Christian slide my shirt inside my hands that are still in the air and he glides his hands lightly against my arms until it finally reaches my waist. I open my eyes and I see Christian bend down in front of me and lifts up my uninjured foot and slips in my yoga pants, which I use as lounge pants, and then he carefully reaches for my injured foot that is now bandage and Christian lightly kisses the top of my foot before he slides my foot inside my pants and not once touching my cut. He slides them to my thighs and he slowly pushes be back on the bed and slides my pants on. I have never thought it was possible to be seductively dressed. As I am lost in my own thoughts, I feel Christian lift me up and lightly kiss my head.

**"I never thought that dressing a woman could be so hot."** Christian whispers.

As we just arrive to the hospital, I am still surprised that Christian held my legs on his laps the entire time. I still feel the sensation as he would lightly go up and down rubbing my legs, sometimes as lost as I was in his own thoughts. I felt like I was back in middle school on the way would shyly smile at each other not saying a word. The turn of events was a huge surprise to me; I guess it still is. I had no clue that we were even going in this direction. I have personally witnessed the gentle side of this mysterious man and now I want to see all of his sides. That kiss alone, still has me tingling inside.

**"Ana? Are you okay?"** Christian questions with concern.

**"Huh? Yes I am doing fine."** I smile shyly from being caught day dreaming.

I see Christian trying to hide his smile as he notices my reaction, but is failing horribly. I finally realize we are already inside a room without having to wait. Damn I need to snap out of this already. I notice Grace walking in trying to hide her big smile as she sees Christian and me together.

**"Hi Ana, I hear my assistance is needed."** Grace states with concern.

**"Hi Christian, you know calling my cell phone several time after your first call was not necessary."** Grace replies with a grin.

**"Sorry..."** Christian bashfully whispers.

**"Let me take a look at your foot now. Sorry if this gets a little uncomfortable Ana."** Grace speaks with concern.

Grace is taking off my bandage and that alone is already excruciating. I find myself not vocalizing my pain, but I feel myself squeezing the hell out it Christian's hand.

**"I'm glad you didn't remove the piece of glass Christian, it does seem that stitches are required unfortunately. I will be right back Ana and I will get you something for pain very soon." **Grace smiles as she pats my leg before leaving the room.

**"Ana? How are you doing with the pain?"** Christian questions with great concern.

**"I'm trying to ignore it or not think about it; a mind over matter thing that I'm trying to convince my mind that it really works."** I laugh out loud.

**"Do you need help on a distraction? I am sure I can think of something to distract your mind from the discomfort."** Christian utters with a smirk.

**"I'm sure you can, but out of curiosity, what did you have in mind."** I respond with a smirk wondering if he will really show me.

Grace suddenly walks in before he gets to answer and I can hear a sigh of frustration coming from him. As she is setting up everything, she asks if I have any allergic reactions to medications before she disappears once again.

As I am starting to dread them having to put the needle in my foot, I suddenly feel Christian's lips lightly touching my ear. I close my eyes as he starts to lightly suck on my earlobe making me be unable to remember why I'm in the hospital in the first place. The tension between my thighs makes me groan lightly. I unexpectedly feel Christian pull away and I look up at him with frustration. He stands there with a smirk only, and tries to adjust his position without being obvious and I smirk back as I see Grace coming inside speaking to a nurse.

I decide to lay back and not look on what is being done and concentrate on how Christian's lips just felt as he kissed my ear. I first start at holding his hand firmly, knowing he is tolerating me to adjust to the pain the best way I can, even if it is causing him pain. As I start to think back of everything we have done today, it allows me to relax my grip and I find myself lightly rubbing his hand with my thumb, as if, soothing him as well. Christian and I start speaking about random things in life, not paying attention to what Grace is doing now. We end up laughing hard when I told him the time I was planning on running away as a child and only taking my favorite books. As I was deciding what books to take with me, I ended up reading one and forgetting why I was running away in the first place. We are both in tears from laughter at this point.

**"Well my dear ... I am all done."** Grace smiles and I notice her eyes looked watery, as if forcing herself on not to cry.

**"Wow that was quick and painless. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."** I smile back.

**"You do have ten stitches and you will have to use crutches until it heals. Do not get them wet. I will give you a prescription for the pain and please call me if you have any concerns. I will write down your follow up as well. I'm sorry it was in the circumstance that we had to see each other again, but it was great seeing you again. Christian ... will we be seeing you on Sunday? I just remembered I am making this new dish that I need as many opinions on how it tastes, would you mind helping me by giving your honest opinion as well Ana?"** Grace innocently asks with a smile.

**"Uh ... are you sure? I don't want to impose on a family day?"** I respond unsure.

**"I am more than sure Ana. Great, I will see the both of you on Sunday. Don't put any pressure on that foot." **Grace replies as she hugs Christian goodbye and surprises me as she does the same to me.

I see Christian slightly nodding his head as he smiles to himself as his mother walks out. Christian still insisted on carry me back to the SUV as Taylor took my crutches. I am actually getting exhausted, not even knowing the time. I end up falling asleep on the way home with my legs on his laps again. I wake up to the smell of food that is now on the coffee table.

**"I ordered us dinner since neither of us has eaten and not sure what you wanted so I ordered our usual."** Christian reservedly says.

**"That sounds perfect. You know, you have done more than enough Christian. You don't have to do all this. I know you always have a busy schedule and I don't want to intrude." **I say honestly.

**"I enjoy helping you and I rather be here than anywhere else."** Christian replies with a smile that reaches his eyes displaying the honesty behind his words.

**"Thank you Christian ... for everything."** I quietly say.

We eat our dinner as we are watching Big Bang Theory. I notice Christian only agreeing on my behalf, but now you can notice that he is truly enjoying the show.

**"So what did you think of the show?"** I ask with a smirk.

**"I honestly didn't think I would like it, but it is actually really funny."** Christian answers honestly.

**"I thought the same thing, until your brother forced me to give it a try and now I am addicted." **I respond in laughter.

**"By the way, where is Kate?"** Christian asks with concern again.

**"She probably is staying at Elliot's, I haven't seen my messages and she usually just text me when she does."** I respond without concern.

I notice Christian is thinking a hundred miles an hour to himself and not sure on sharing what is running through his mind.

**"Spit it out Christian…"** I say with laughter.

**"What? I don't know what you're talking about."** Christian horribly lies with a smirk.

**"Fine … if you say so." **I casually respond as I start watching another episode of BBT, knowing in a matter of seconds it will break him.

**"Okay fine, I just don't want to leave you alone with your injured foot and all. I will be unable to sleep from worry about how you are doing all by yourself. Are you still planning to go into work tomorrow?" **Christian admits with concern and he is running his hands through that gorgeous hair of his.

**"I will be fine on my own and yes I plan on going to work. Yet, I would feel horrible of making you neglect on your sleep because of me and since I will need a lift to work, I would appreciate your company tonight. How will you be able to get ready without having a change of clothing or any supplies needed?" **I ask curiously.

**"Taylor will drop off my things and thank you for easing my stress level. So what is your daily routine before you go to bed?" **Christian asks with excitement.

Trying to convince Christian for almost an hour that I don't need help, but only to be proven wrong on my first attempt on doing on my own, Christian happily helps me with a smirk the whole time. Not knowing how he plans on helping me with taking a bath since I cannot shower especially on one foot. He tries playfully convincing me that he won't peek, but I decide on bathing with my bikini. The bath is filled with bubbles and I tell Christian that I will call him when I am ready to get out, he hesitantly leaves. I decide to take off my bikini since the bubbles are covering my private areas. I call out for Christian that I am ready to get out and I see a smirk on his face as I see that he is eyeing my bikini on the floor. Dammit … I forgot about that. Unsure on how to get out without soaking his clothes, Christian sudden lifts me out of the bath tub not caring less about his clothes. I only end up laughing uncontrollably along with him. Christian leans down so I can reach for the towel, forgetting again that he is holding me naked. He sits me on the toilet seat gently as I start to dry myself off, as I am trying to keep myself covered as well.

**"You know for us not being a couple or anything, you sure have seen me in the most revealing way a lot today."** I say with a smirk.

**"Should I make it fair and allow you to see me the same way?"** Christian replies with a grin.

**"Okay … go ahead and strip."** I say seriously wondering if he has the guts to do it.

**"Wh … what?"** Christian seems shock that I really asked that of him.

**"I said strip! It is only fair, unless you're too shy or just don't have the guts to do it."** I egg him on with a smirk.

**"I am far from being shy."** Christian states with a grin.

**"Meaning you just don't have the guts then…"** I reply with a smug smile.

Christian starts removing his shoes and socks. He unbuttons his pants and starts unbuttoning his shirt, never removing the smirk on his lips. If he thinks I am going to stop him, he is totally mistaken. He stands there all smug only standing in his boxers.

**"You are not finished … you are forgetting something."** I smirk back.

**"Are you sure you are ready for that? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."** Christian replies with a playful smile.

**"I am fine, go ahead and continue."** I play along.

I am still sitting there only covered in a towel as I watch Christian starting to pull down his boxers and I hear a knock at my door. Christian suddenly stops and waits for on what I am going to do. I laugh out loud on the face Christian had for that split second.

**"Can you please hand me my robe and help me to my bed as it may be easier if you answer the door for me. But you may want to put something on unless you don't mind answering my door in your boxers only."** I reply in laughter.

Christian lifts hands me my robe and I let the towel fall to the floor and put the robe on and Christian quickly lifts me up and only smirks knowing the game I am still playing. He reaches in his overnight bag and grabs his pajamas along with a fitted shirt that shows every muscle that makes you get lost in your own thoughts just by seeing them. Suddenly making me giggle, he lifts me up quickly as he carries me to the sofa and I think he quickly gave me a light peck on my head. Christian opens the door and I see a look of confusion before he goes back to normal and opens the door widely so I can see who is at my door. I can only smile on the expression on my unannounced guest.

**"Hi Tristan … come inside."** I say with laughter.

**"Hello Annie … you sure I am not interrupting something?"** Tristan playfully responds as she looks at Christian up and down.

"I am sure … Christian I would like you to meet Tristan." I say with laughter.

**"Hi Tristan, it is nice to meet you."** Christian says in his CEO mode.

**"Oh … and such a gentlemen as well. It is a pleasure to finally meet you as well Christian." Tristan says seductively.**

**"You are having a slumber party and didn't even bother inviting little old me? I am beyond hurt now."** Tristan playful acts heart broken.

**"No slumber party darlin', Christian was kind enough to help me out since I cut my foot and I had to get stitches. Kate is staying with Elliot."** I say with a smile.

**"Oh my word, are you okay and when this even occur my poor girl."** Tristan asks in a panic voice.

As I explain on what occurred a few hours ago, Tristan over reacts in concern making me laugh harder.

**"Well I am glad that you are not alone and thank you Christian for watching over our girl. I had come by to drop off your gift Annie, but seeing you're unable to drive. You can enjoy it once your little foot heals. I better get going, but I will give you a call tomorrow."** Tristan hugs me and hands me the keys. She shakes Christian's hand and winks at me as she leaves.

**"That was interesting, but he is very nice. Ana … why did he give you keys?"** Christian asks unsure on how to address the question.

**"Tristan was just kind enough to help me out by giving me his car since he just got a new one. I offered to buy it, but he wouldn't let me. I can finally stop taking the bus, but with this foot now, there goes that idea about driving myself."** I sadly say with a pout.

**"That was very generous of him, but if I may ask what happen to your car."** Christian asks with concern.

**"I just had to sell it, like my dad says … you do what is necessary when times call for it." **I say trying to play it off like it was no big deal.

I notice a look of sadness on Christians face, which I am unsure why, but I decide to change the subject, not liking seeing that sadness on him.

**"Well I am getting a little tired and I would like to read before I go to sleep. Do you have anything you need to get done before you go to sleep?"** I ask with a smile.

**"I can check my emails while you read, may I ask where I am sleeping at your slumber party tonight."** Christian asks with a smirk still looking a bit sad.

**"Are you serious Christian? After all we have been through, as well as seen, are you too embarrassed to sleep in the same bed? I won't bite you … hard."**I laugh out loud as I see the surprised face on Christian.

**"Are you always this mischievous?"** Christian inquires with a grin as he lifts me up again.

**"I didn't realize I was mischievous Mr. Grey."** I say innocently.

**"If you can call me Mr. Grey, well I think it is only fair that I can call you Ms. Steele. Seeing how you like to keep everything fair and all."** Christian smirks back.

**"Well point made Mr. Grey."** Ana replies with a smug smile.

**"Just don't make it a constant habit and I will be fine with it … deal?"** Ana asks seriously.

**"That is a fair deal."** Christian says with a smile.

**"Just one more favor and I will leave you alone to get some work done."** I ask innocently.

**"Please don't hesitate to ask for something, remember that is why I volunteered to stay over."** Christian honestly says with a smile.

**"I need some clothes so I can take this robe off."** I say with a grin.

**"What do you usually wear to bed or what would you like to wear this evening?"** Christian says as he moves his eyebrows up and down.

**"I will take a shirt, shorts, and some underwear please … and you call me mischievous. You have a one track mind like most men." **I say with a smirk.

I try getting comfortable on my bed trying not to put pressure on my foot, which is becoming frustrating already. How in the hell am I supposed to do anything on my own, without any help. Not that I don't appreciate the company or assistance, but I am starting to feel helpless and I angry with myself for the position I put myself in. Lost in my own battle with myself, I feel Christian wiping away my tears as he sits next to me.

**"Ana, are you in pain? Do you want me to get your medication for you?"** Christian asks with concern and pain in his voice.

**"I'm fine … I just hate feeling helpless. I was always taught to do things on my own and I am just not use to not being able to do that now. How am I supposed to do this on my own without causing myself more pain? I'm sorry, please ignore my babbling. Thank you for the clothes and you can start working now." **I say hoping to hide my true feelings and he lets this go.

I can tell he wants to comment about something, but he decides to only nod and gets his laptop from his overnight bag trying to let me change on my own without offering his assistance. I undo the robe trying to cover myself up and I decide to just let my top show without caring due to frustration and slip on my shirt. As my robe is covering my private area I sit myself on the edge of the bed and I slip one side of my underwear and I do the hurt side and lay back on the bed as I lift my ass putting them on completely. I do the same with the shorts and I find myself smiling at myself, knowing I did all my own. I look over to where Christian is leaning against the door frame smiling along with me. Now to figure out getting comfortable so I can read. It is not the most comfortable, but it will due. I feel Christian get on the other side of my bed with his laptop and gets comfortable as well with only a smile plastered on his lips. We decide to give each other our own down time without interrupting each other. I feel my exhaustion taking over and I put my book on my nightstand starting to feel the throbbing on my foot. I turn over facing Christian who has a glass of water and my medication in his hand and the most gorgeous smile you can imagine. I take it with only a smile. I watch Christian lay in the same manner and we only lay there enjoying the view.

**"Thank you for helping me out with everything. I would have been at a total loss if you weren't here. Even with everything that I went through with this stupid foot, I really have enjoyed my day."** I honestly say with a smile.

**"Thank you for allowing me the pleasure on helping you; I have enjoyed my time with you as well. I am use to going home alone and working late into the night, but having spent the day with you and being able to take care of you, has me realizing that I have been missing out on life all this time. I wanted to know if you would allow me to stay here with you or you could stay with me until your foot heals enough and you can put a little pressure without causing you pain. I promise not to overdo it with my assistance and only help with you are unable to do without causing yourself more pain. Don't see yourself as helpless, you are far from being helpless and sometimes we all need assistance at some point of our life. I will make you a deal, the next time I am injured; I will accept your help with grace." **Christian pleads with his eyes and he smiles looking into my eyes.

**"Thank you Christian… How could I possibly let an opportunity like that slip through my hands? But, if you have something suddenly comes up or you have to go out of town unexpectedly, you do what you need to be done and don't you dare work around me. Agreed?"** I retort seriously.

**"I agree Ana. Good night and if you need to get up for any reason or something to drink, please don't hesitate to wake me up."** Christian smiles as he speaks to me.

**"Good night Christian and hope you have sweet dreams."** I whisper as I lean forward and lightly kiss him on his lips, inhaling his wonderful and sexy scent one more time.

Christian looks stunned on my sudden kiss and smiles with the most beautiful smile again.

**"Goodnight Ana and I hope you have sweet dreams as well."** Christian whispers.

I end up falling asleep a little after our talk thanks to my medication and I remember dreaming about Christian whispering "I love you Ana and I hope you feel the same for me sooner than later, as he places a light kiss on my forehead. I can only recall slightly responding by saying "I love you too Christian and to think we just started."


	20. Chapter 20

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 20**

**(C POV)**

As I lay here in awe that I am sleeping in the same bed with Ana. It took me forever to fall asleep and I was astonished that I was nightmare-free and I cannot remember ever sleeping this comfortable in my life. The way Ana is snuggled up to me with her arms warped around me and her injured foot thrown over my hip as if knowing she can't put pressure on it, is the most adorable thing. I just wish I could take a picture of us. I haven't been able to take this smile off my face since she whispered those magical words to me. The thought of Ana hurt in any way is killing me, but I can't hide the fact that it brought us closer faster than I could even imagine. I was being tortured throughout the day, on seeing Ana's gorgeous body and especially when I was holding her so close. I feel like I have won the lottery when Ana agreed I could stay with her as she heals; maybe with her stubbornness she will take longer to heal and I will be with her longer. That's a horrible way to think, but I enjoy my time with her. When I started getting some work done last night, I couldn't concentrate or stay interested enough to continue working. I preferred to just watch her and when I saw her break down, my heart shattered into a million pieces. I wanted to feel her pain in her behalf and I would anytime she was hurting. Meeting Tristan was interesting to say the least. I was honesty surprise on the close relationship they now had, even with Sawyer being his partner now. I had no clue that Sawyer was interested in the same sex, not that it bothers me, but I didn't see that happening. So does that make him Bi, why in hell do I even care? I am pleased that Ana finally got a car, but I wish it was I who gave her a new car. I don't like how the woman I want with everything inside me has a used car or the fact she had to sell her car to support herself, when she was injured at my mom's house. I hope she doesn't get upset when she finds out I paid her hospital bill before I left, well technically Taylor handled in for me. The thought of her going to work in this condition is driving me nuts, but I have to let her decide on her own. I can tell she is about to wake up soon, her breathing patterns are changing. I wish we could stay this way forever.

**"Oh shit! I am so sorry Christian, I didn't mean to take up your side of the bed and have my leg wrapped over you making you uncomfortable." **Ana yells out in a panic, as well as, embarrassment as she starts moving away from me.

**"Ana it's okay, I slept very comfortable for your information."** I say with a smirk not wanting to let go of her.

As if suddenly remembering something out of nowhere, she looks up at the time, I guess from thinking she is running late. She relaxes as she notices it is still early.

**"Uh Christian ... I need to use the restroom."** Ana says with embarrassment.

**"Don't be embarrassed, because so do I."** I say with laughter hoping she would just relax around me. I get up from bed and she nods for me to go first. As I return to her bed, I notice that she is sitting at the edge of the bed with a frown.

**"Ana, are you okay?"** I ask with concern thinking if I should call my mother again.

**"I'm okay, it's just extremely sore still and that's with me just sitting this way. I hate to do this, but I am going to have to call in. Can you please hand me my phone?"** Ana responds with disappointment.

I only watch her as she takes a deep breath as if debating if she should just go in either way. I wonder where she works at. I would usually know everything about Ana by now, but Taylor had me, as a forgiveness gift to him, that I was to learn everything about Ana the normal way. I only know it's close to my business, but I never asked her where. The jerks better not give her shit!

**"Hi Elizabeth, I hate doing this to you, I cut my foot pretty bad yesterday after work and the pain is still unbearable. With having ten stitches, I now have to use crutches as well. Thank you and I will let you know. By the way, the paperwork for Hamilton's Publishing is filed in my desk."** Ana says with regret and sadness.

My mind is starting to work in over drive. How did I not know or see this?

**"Ana … may I ask where you work at?"** I asked confused.

**"SIP, why do you ask?"** Ana asks confused on why I am asking.

Oh hell, even though I find this news exciting, but will she?

**"I just want to start by saying, I had no idea you worked there; but you do need to know that I own SIP."** I say slowly not sure what to expect.

**"WHAT? Are you serious?" **Ana yells out loud in frustration.

I don't say anything and allow her to get hers thoughts together. I find this to be the safest way. I wish I knew what she was thinking. Will this unexpected news change things between us, knowing I own the company she works for? I am starting to really get nervous and scared.

**"Calm down Christian ... neither of us knew and if you don't have a problem with it, neither do I. If you keep pulling on your hair when you get stressed, you will become bald one day."** Ana says with laughter and a smile.

**"I don't have a problem with it! I am glad you don't either."** I respond quickly and with a smile.

**"Now let me help you to the restroom my lady."** I smirk

As I leave her alone by her request of course, I text Ross that I won't be in today and to have all my calls forward to herself and that I am not to disturbed. I inform Taylor to bring us breakfast now and to bring lunch and dinner later on. I request a change of clothes for several days; both casual and for work. I hear Ana finishing up brushing her teeth and I wait by the door knowing she will be calling me out any moment. The thought of Ana needing me makes me smile and I can't wait to spend the upcoming days with her. I rush to her as she calls out my name. I carry her to the living room and hand her the remote and I sit next to her putting her leg on my lap. I notice the confused look she is giving me now. I wonder if it is because I am still in my sleepwear, which I am surprised I am very comfortable in.

**"Don't you need to get ready for work? I can have Tristan help me during the day." **Ana questions in confusion.

**"You have been a bad influence and I decided to call in myself." **I smirk hoping she doesn't mind that I want to spend the day with her.

**"Have I now? That is very sweet of you, but unnecessary."** Ana replies with a smile.

**"I have never taken a day off, so I think I deserve a few."** I say innocently not giving up on spending the day with her.

I hear a knock at the door and I know it's Taylor and I only smile as Ana notices me answer the door. As I open the door for Taylor he hands me our breakfast along with my change of clothing.

**"Hi Taylor, that was very sweet of you." **Ana says with a genuine smile, making me like her even more knowing she has such a good heart

**"Ms. Steele, I hope you are feeling better."** Taylor says with a smile, doing an excellent job hiding his concerns.

**"I am feeling a little bit; but not enough to get my ass to work."** Ana says in laughter.

**"I am sure you will better in no time, but you have to stay off that foot in order for that to happen Ms. Steele."** Taylor orders in a playful way, hoping she takes his advice.

We end up having breakfast on the sofa, enjoying each others company. Ana decides to wear her pajamas as well so we can make this a pajama day. We are now finishing up our game of scrabble and she laughs at my pouting as I lose.

**"You have changed dramatically since I have met you Christian."** Ana says with a smile.

**only because of you… You have no clue that I am a total different person since you walked into my office and I want to thank you and I am sure everyone I know will want to thank you as well." **I say with honesty and laughter.

**"May I ask why you were so bitter and angry all the time? You have everything in life and yet you were so unhappy with your life, even with a great family who loves you so much." **Ana asks seriously, but with a timid smile.

**"As you know I was adopted and I didn't have the best upbringing before my adoption.** ** I have held on to that anger far too long." **I shamefully admit.

**"Trust me when I say you wouldn't want me with you at this moment if I was still that person. I am embarrassed and ashamed on how I treated everyone. I never question myself on how I lived my life and now I'm embarrassed by it." **I admit with sorrow.

**"I think the important thing is the no matter how long it took you, at least you saw that it was wrong and you changed it. I am not here to judge you and everyone has a past ... good and bad. We all learn from our mistakes Christian and no matter how dark it may be, it's now only your past. I can tell by your fidgeting, that you want to tell me, but you're scared that I will run for the hills. I honestly don't want to know, if the time ever comes when your past catches up to you in one way or another, which I am sure it will, don't be sacred of my reaction, no matter how big the situation may be, because you were honest enough and willing to tell me now, I promise to be understanding when the time comes. As long as you're honest with me, no matter on the situation, I will not judge you on your past behavior. Pinky swears?"** Ana smiles hoping I hear her honesty.

I can only smile and nod as we picky swear. Ana amazes me more every time I think it isn't possible to be more amazed than before.

**"Ana, may I kiss you?"** I ask shyly.

**"I have been waiting long enough ... don't you think?"** Ana responds with a smirk.

Making sure Ana is comfortable as she sits on the sofa, I kneel on the floor and gently kiss her on the lips, never wanting this moment to end. Suddenly the door is being unlocked and Kate stands there with a smirk on her face.

**"Ana? Why are you here in your pajamas with Christian instead of at work?" **Kate asks with a grin.

**"Whatever... I actually cut my foot yesterday and now with ten stitches, I decided to call in." **Ana says as she rolls her eyes and laughs.

**"Oh shit, are you okay Ana? Where did this happen?"** Kate asks as she rushes to Ana almost making me fall back.

**"KATE! You almost made him fall. Are you okay Christian? Kate has a tendency in over reacting when it comes to my well-being."** Ana yells out and is having trouble holding in her laughter.

**"I am fine Ana."** I reply as I get up with a smile.

**"I was running to answer my phone and I didn't notice the glass on the floor and here I am."** Ana says in laughter.

**"Just wait until I get my hands on that boy! I want to apologize in Elliot's behalf. The other day he kept goofing around and ended up breaking my favorite vase and he said that he doubled checked the floor before starting playing his stupid PS3 while I was cleaning up the kitchen."** Kate yells in frustration.

**"Kate it was only an accident, so leave the boy alone. The same goes to you Christian!"** Ana says firmly.

**"How did I get thrown in that sentence?" **I ask too innocently.

**"Please ... you are worse than her. Remember Kate and Christian, don't give him a hard time and I will ask him if either of you all did."** Ana says with an "I'm serious or don't try me" glare.

I am thinking about my idiotic brother, but like Ana said it was only an accident. Elliot has the biggest heart possible and I know he will feel bad enough when he finds out. I smile to myself, on the process I have made in such a short time. My anger was controlled the whole time and I thought rationally on the situation before I reacted.

**"What has you smiling so big that it is contagious?"** Ana says with a smirk.

**"Just the process I have made all because of you."** I admit honestly.

**"Me? What did I do, besides take up your free and work time? Let's not forget, killing your arms carrying me everywhere."** Ana replies with a confused frown.

**"Trust me when I say that you are the reason to finally change a person that was once set in stone and never knew possible that it could be done, especially so quickly. I know I am not completely healed, but I know in time I will be. By the way, I don't see you taking up my time, you're only making it fulfilling and I like carrying you." **I say with a smirk.

We end up eating lunch after our discussion and Ana decides that she wants to lay down for a nap. I can tell she is in pain again, but refuses the pain killers until tonight. We talk to each other about everything and anything, trying to get to know more about each other. I admit that I never had a girlfriend or dated, but I did see a lot of woman with no strings attached and never in public would I want to be seen with them. I laughed hard when she told me she could picture me screwing all my blond employees as I passed out their bonus. Ana was surprised that I was attracted to brunettes only, but made me uncomfortable when she made the comment that could change as well, since I was changing my way of thinking. I tried convincing her that would not change, but told me never say never, and with her feeling that there is more than being said about Elena ... the fact proves she is not a brunette. She refused to discuss that matter any longer and was regretting bringing it up now and I let it go.

Ana fell asleep and I can only watch her. I'm trying to get that conversation out of my head, but I hate knowing she thinks that of me. I know she said it wasn't a bad thing if it happened, but I only want Ana ... not any other brunette or blond girl out there. I was surprised when she mentioned Sawyer. Ana was truly happy for him and had no anger on how things turned out. I start to wonder if this is why she thinks there is a chance that I could change my ways when it comes to woman now. I may be regretting on how I treated them, but I still have no feelings like that for them. Not one has ever touched my heart even in the slightest way, not even Elena. I can say without a doubt in my mind ... Ana is and will be the only one that could touch my heart.

I lightly touch her lips with my finger as she has her leg thrown over my hip again with her hand on my chest that is not covered with my shirt and has the sweetest smile you can imagine that is just as contagious. I end up falling asleep feeling like the luckiest person alive.


	21. Chapter 21

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 21**

**(C POV)**

We are reaching the end of the week in two days and we are enjoying our little bubble so much, that it doesn't take too much convincing for either of us not to go to work. I was going to bring Gail over to clean up after ourselves, but Ana said I should be ashamed just thinking of doing that. For the first time since college, I was the domestic one as I refused Ana to help. We both end up laughing uncontrollably when we picture Taylor's face as he witnessed me vacuuming as I was holding the laundry basket with the other. I have never seen Taylor speechless and I could just imagine him telling Gail. With all the places I have traveled throughout the world, I can honestly say nothing beats this. Ross is wondering if I have lost my mind since I only check in at the end of the day now. I need to remember to call my mom; she has been threatening my security if I don't call her soon. I am still lying beside Ana as she is sleeping; just thinking of everything that has happened. I am still feeling as if I am on cloud nine as I recall last night.

**(Christian's POV on the event from last night)****  
**As I had just put Ana on the bed from taking a bath, I do my usual routine of cleaning up after her, not chancing she may fall with the water on the floor. As I am drying my hands and I look up, the towel falls on the floor as I stand there speechless. Ana is lying there on her stomach as her hurt foot is on a pillow and the other lifted up in the air and with a book between her arms and one hand resting under chin as she is reading ... naked. Without Ana looking up she responds to my reaction.

**"Enjoying the view Christian?"** Ana says with a smirk still not looking up.

**"Very much so..."** I respond in a whisper, as I feel my body responding strongly.

**"Is that all you're going to do is watch?"** Ana questions seductively.

Without giving her answer in words, I quickly make my way to her and I kiss her deeply as I hold both hands on her face. Ana responds in the same way as she runs her fingers through my hair. We are both out of breath as we come up for air. I gently turn Ana around on her back and I reach over to adjust the pillow on her foot and I suddenly feel Ana's hands on me causing me to moan in pleasure. I feel her pulling my pajamas down slowly as I have my eyes closed enjoying the sensation throughout my body. As Ana is lying in the same position she takes me in her mouth as I look at her naked body in front of me. I feel Ana going deeper making it hard to concentrate. I suddenly have my mouth tasting her, trying to lick every inch of her clean. The taste alone is driving me closer to releasing. I feel Ana going up and down at a fast rate, wanting to taste me down her throat. I do the same with my tongue and I see we are about to release and we both release at the same time moaning loudly as we are still lost. I move my lips back towards her face as I kiss her body and we deeply kiss again, tasting each other. I get above her on the bed as I glaze into her eyes with a smile, making sure not to put all my weight on her. I start kissing her neck and her ear lobe very slowly and Ana starts moaning with desire. I feel her open her legs wanting me inside her, remembering our conversation on why she is on birth control; I push myself inside her slowly, enjoying the feeling of being this close to her. We are kissing each other deeply as I go in and out feeling myself about to come undone again. I feel Ana moving her hips pushing deeper into me, as if wanting to be close as possible. We both release calling each others name out and I feel Ana lightly biting my shoulder as she rubs my back, making me feel the sensation from my release stronger. I look into Ana's eyes and I smile as I see this beautiful woman still holding me in a way I thought would never be possible.

**"I hope this doesn't have you running for the hills, but I want you to know that I truly without a doubt love you."** I admit with honesty and from the bottom of my now found heart.

**"Trust me when I say, the only reason I would be running up these hills of yours, would only happen with you by my side. Crazy as it may seem, I feel the same for you already as well. I love you too... To think your brother not paying attention when cleaning his disasters brought us together."** Ana says with a smile and a soft kiss.

**"Remind me to thank my clumsy brother next time I see him."** I respond as I kiss her again, never wanting this moment to end.

**(Back to the present time: Christian's POV)**

**"Do you remember what happens when you stare at people Mr. Grey?"** Ana mumbles as she has her eyes still closed.

**"How could I forget ... please forgive me."** I say with a smirk as I kiss her lightly.

**"What are our plans for today?"** I ask as I kiss her neck softly.

**"We should go back to work. Ummm ... that feels good. I wouldn't my boss to think I am taking advantage of my sick leave."** Ana whispers.

**"I'm sure your boss would request you stay home until you felt completely better."** I whisper as I continue kissing her breast.

** "Would he now?"** Ana whispers again.

**"Will you finish the week just resting with me? I enjoy my time off as well."** I ask with the saddest eyes I can make.

**"Aren't you tired of me already?"** Ana asks with a smirk.

**"Oh hell no, I could never get tired of you. I only want more and more."** I honestly admit.

**"If you put it that way, how could I refuse?"** Ana says with a grin as she kisses me deeply and we end up enjoying each other's body again.

This will be first time either of us leaves the apartment since her accident and the only reason is because of her follow up appointment. Ana allows me to carry her to the SUV, but insist that she will use her crutches at her appointment.

**"I feel like a vampire with being so sensitive with the sun and all. I still cannot believe how lazy we have become."** Ana says in laughter.

**"Vampire you say? If I have been living with a vampire all this time, why is my neck bite free?"** I say with a grin.

**"Bring yourself closer and let me check if you are unaware that you have been bitten."** Ana whispers as she bites her lip.

I move closer to Ana lifting my neck. I feel Ana feeling my neck lightly with her fingers and I close my eyes as I feel the tightness between my legs. Suddenly without warning, Ana bites on my neck firmly making me gasp and Ana starts laughing uncontrollably. I notice Taylor is trying to cover his laughter with coughing, making Ana laugh even more. We end up getting to the hospital still laughing. Watching Ana on crutches was brutal. I just wanted to lift her up and carry her inside. The look Ana gave me had me forgetting those thoughts quickly. As soon as we walked inside I hear my mother calling my name. I should have known she would meet me at the door once I text her we were on our way.

**"Christian, it is so good to see or hear from you finally."** My mom says with happiness as she hugs me tightly.

**"It is good to see you too mom."** I say with a smirk, returning the gesture.

**"Ana my dear, it is great seeing you as well. How have you been doing? I hope you have been staying off that foot of yours."** My mom says with a smile and concern.

**"I am doing great Grace and yes I have stayed off my foot at all times. My temporary nurse made sure of it."** Ana says with a smirk as she looks at me.

**"You hired a nurse?"** My mom asks confused.

We both start laughing and my mother stands there even more confused.

**"We both took the week off and I have been helping Ana by staying there with her."** I say with a smile as I look at Ana.

**"You haven't been to work at all Christian?"** My mom questions in shock.

**"Nope…"** I say with a huge smile as I put my arm around Ana.

**"Will good thing you won't fire yourself Christian. I hope your job understood Ana, you know how some bosses can be?"** My mom says with concern.

**"Actually, her boss requested that she take the week off."** I say with a smirk.

**"That was very nice of them."** Grace says as can't stop smiling as she looks as I hold on to Ana.

**"Yes he is very sweet and I guess having a close relationship has its rewards."** Ana says in laughter as I laugh along with her.

We both laugh harder as we see my mom stunned that I am taking Ana's news so lightly.

**"Ana works at SIP and we realized this a day after her accident."** I explain hoping to get that confused look off her face.

My mom starts laughing along with us. I can see the happiness bouncing off of her as she just watches us interacting with each other. Ana is healing perfectly, but the stitches will come off on Monday, making me silently excited that I get more days with Ana. My mother hugs me harder as we are now ready to leave. As I kiss her cheek, I can see her watery eyes looking happily at me. No words are necessary, but silence is loud and clear. My mom hugged Ana as if she was her daughter and even though she whispered softly to Ana, I was able to hear her tell her thank you and Ana responded with a big smile. We decided to make a quick stop at my home. I needed to pick up more clothes and I really wanted Ana to see where I lived finally. Ana insisted on using her crutches again and I can only smile at her determination.

**(Ana's POV)**

As we get off the elevator, I am dumbfounded on the size alone. I start to wonder why Christian would want to stay at my apartment if he has this. Not only is it enormous, but gorgeous as well. I start feeling the self-doubt that always lingers in the shadows.

**"Please stop it … I don't like it when you doubt yourself. The only thing I truly cherish and has any importance in my life, are you and my family. Don't let all these easily replaceable material things having you forget what we already feel for each other." **Christian says with honestly and a light kiss on the lips.

**"I'll try my best, but you may have to remind me once or twice." **I reply with a timid smile.

We make our way to the living room and I see Gail making Taylor and the other security team dinner.

**"Mr. Grey, what a great surprise. I had no idea you were returning back today."** Gail says with a smile

**"Gail we are only stopping by so I can pick up more clothes. I would like you to meet Ana."** Christian says as he stands closer to me

**"It is a pleasure to meet you Gail."** I say shyly, hoping Gail doesn't see me like the other girls that Christian would keep a secret or am I one of those secret girls as well?

**"The pleasure is mine. Would you like something to drink or maybe eat?"** Gail asks with a smile.

**"No thank you Gail, I am fine."** I respond wondering if she is really this nice or just part of her job.

**"Ana would you like to seat down, I don't want you to hurt baby."** Christian asks with concern.

**"Thank you Christian."** I reply with a smile, not wanting to admit the pain I am feeling already.

With the crazy thoughts running through my head, which need to stop already and with my foot hurting, I can feel the headache starting to come.

**"Ana, are you okay? You seem a little off."** Christian asks again with concern.

**"I'm fine … just a little tired."** I say with a smile.

**"Let me prepare your bag for you Sir. Is there anything specific you would like?"** Gail asks.

I notice Christian looking at me with a smirk and I pretend I don't notice.

**"Thank you Gail, but I can do it. I'll be right back baby."** Christian says with a grin and kisses me with a short but deep kiss before he goes to his bedroom.

I blush as I know Gail saw everything. Whatever she is cooking smells delicious. I start looking around taking in Christian's decorating style. I realize it is almost the same as his building at work. I wonder if he came up with the style on his own. I know he wanted me to see his place, but why only this room, what is the big secret. I feel so odd here; I wish he would hurry up so we can leave. I should have brought a book with me. I wonder if he would get offended if I wait in the car. I don't want to be rude. Why did Gail leave? Did she not like me after all? I wish there was a television in here or something to occupy me. Okay seriously, I am starting to get annoyed sitting here alone. Call me impatient, but I am going to look for him. I reach for my crutches and I hear talking in the room closer to me, he is probably in his office. I freeze as I hear Christian talking on the phone. He sounds upset.

**"What the fuck do you want? We have nothing to discuss, you crossed a line that should have never been crossed and I did what I felt was necessary. That is not your concern, in fact, anything that has to do with me is not your concern. You leave her out of this! You did this to yourself! There is no reason for you to contact me anymore and I expect you to respect my demands. What? When did she contact you? That is not my concern once our contract is null. I don't care if she insisted in seeing me; I don't want anything to do with her. She is not my concern, so why are you telling me this bullshit? This will be last time I tell you Elena, I don't want you to ever call me again and as for Leila Anderson, she is no longer my concern." **Christian shouts in frustration.

I stand there in shock, not knowing if I should hurry up and sit down or go home. My mind is going in overdrive.

**"Ana? Are you okay? Why are you walking around?"** Christian asks with concern.

**"I got bored being by myself, so I wanted to see how much longer you were going to be."** I say without emotion, still stunned with the information I just heard.

**"Baby, what is wrong? Why didn't Gail keep you company? I am sorry for making you wait that long by yourself."** Christian says again with concern and a bit of fear.

**"I am fine … I was just impatient. Are you ready to go?" **I say casually trying to hide my feelings.

**"I am ready, let me turn off my light and grab my bag real quick."** Christian says hesitantly.

I walk back to the elevator as he goes into his office and I wait trying to occupy my thoughts by looking at this picture that looks so familiar. Where have I seen this picture?

**"Ana? I was going to help you to the elevator, you didn't have to leave. Do you like that picture?" **Christian says confused.

**"I am fine; it wasn't that far of a walk."** I say with a small smile. I look again questionably at the painting before I turn to the elevator.

Thankfully the elevator opened before we could continue the conversation. I want to think things through before I decide if I will bring anything up. I notice Christian wanting to ask me what is wrong, but I can tell he is forcing himself to let it go.

**"Is your foot bothering you?"** Christian asks as he holds my hand.

**"Just a little bit and I didn't realize I would get so tired so fast."** I say with a small smile.

I notice Taylor looking concerned as he looks at me through the rear view mirror, but I smile as I let him know that I am aware of his looking. Taylor smiles along with a nod, but it don't reach his eyes. Christian looks lost in his thoughts, which I don't mind at this moment. We finally reach my apartment and Christian is still lost in his thoughts, so I open my own door desperately needing the fresh air. I move my legs so I can get out and sure enough I hit it hard with the door.

**"FUCK!" ** I yell out making Christian snap out of his thoughts that he was lost in.

**"Ana, shit … I am so sorry." **Christian yells as he gets out and comes quickly to my side along with Taylor.

**"I'm fine Christian. Can you please move back so I can get out?"** I say trying to hide the annoyance I feel towards myself only.

Christian moves back not saying a word, but he has guilt written all over his face. I notice Taylor is trying to hide the same look. What is up with these two? This was my fault alone. I try ignoring the pain that is now pounding through my foot. I put on my brave face and tell both of them, it wasn't that bad of a hit, and I am going to take a nap. I ignore the regretful looking faces and walk to my room. I just want to lie down and figure out what I just found out. I am being honest with myself when I say I am stunned on the information overload. Finding out Christian's dark secret in this manner is unbelievable, but I will not judge him or be angry at him for it. I have witness the regret of his life etched on his face, and that is what I need to look at. I won't say that I am not hurt knowing that he hurt my friend at the end, but even she said she considered this a business deal. This was a situation before I was in the picture, so honestly it is none of my business on what kind of agreement they had. As long as Christian doesn't expect that kind of agreement from me, we are doing fine. I feel better now that I had time to think things through.

**"Ana? How is your foot? Did I upset you earlier for taking too long?"** Christian asks as if pained with his emotions.

I carefully slide over indicating for him to join me and I see that beautiful smile as he complies instantly.

**"My foot was already achy from earlier and this made it a little more uncomfortable, but I'll live. I am not upset with you and I'm sorry that I gave you that impression. I am going to be honest with you, but please let me finish before you say anything. As I was looking for you, I heard your conversation with Elena. I was temporary stunned when you mention Leila's name, not out of jealousy, but because Leila Anderson was a good friend of mine in college. Without giving away any information away that she wasn't allowed to, Leila was honest about the lifestyle she was accustomed to. I could not understand it for the life of me, but my concern for her safety went on deaf ears. We don't need to speak about this, it is none of my business and as long as you don't expect that kind of arrangement from me, everything is still the same as before. Now remember to just be honest with me and yourself if you ever feel that you miss and need that in your life again. I won't have any anger towards you, as long as you stay honest with me." **I say with pure honesty throughout the conversation. I watch Christian speechless and I think scared of me now knowing more about him unexpectedly.

**"First I want to assure you that wanting to be with you and only you is all I want since the moment I met you. I have never in my life wanted or needed something so much in my life. You are an amazing woman that still has me unexpectedly amazed on your reaction on what hits you in life. I'm sorry how you were informed of my dark secret that I am honestly ashamed of, especially when I thought that was the only way of life that was meant for me. Thank you for being remarkably understanding Ana and not running to the hills. Thank you for giving us a chance and allowing me to prove my sincere confession on how I feel about you." **Christian responds with a smile, as well as if all the weight he holds from his past has just been lifted.

I notice that it is not completely gone, but in time, I know we will get there. I am not naive enough to think it will be easy and smooth, but my heart is telling me that I am going in the right direction and I'm heading to my destiny which will be a smooth ride or bumping as hell, either way, I feel destiny is leading the way...


	22. Chapter 22

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 22**

**(A POV)**

The rest of the week has been glorious. Christian had to beg, which was the hottest site to see, for us to go out to dinner at times. I preferred to say locked in here with him, but I think without admitting a thing, he just wanted to prove to me that he didn't see our relationship as his past secretive business deals. I have not thought in that manner since our discussion, but if it helped him move on internally, than I wasn't going to complain. I know our bubble that we have been lost in due to my foot is about to pop and being an adult was going to start again. Part of me was excited on earning my keep again, knowing I have been slacking way too much, but the other half is sad having to let it go. I also know that Christian is an extremely busy businessman and it's not right that I'm taking up all his time. I want to give Christian time to catch up for this coming week and I already know he will tell me not to worry and everything is taken care of, just so we can be slackers together, but one must the responsible adult at times. I was able to pull Kate away from Elliot and had her request a girl's day only, which would allow Christian to catch up on his work at his own home or office. Convincing Christian that I would be fine on my own was like convincing a dentist that candy was good for your teeth. Christian was unaware that I got a scholarship that paid my way through college for winning Nationals every year from middle school throughout high school on the debate team. I honestly think my parents thought I was going to be an attorney, I did consider it on their behalf, but I love books. Being a book worm and only allowing myself to indulge as a college student very rarely, gave me the opportunity to take the courses in law as well, just in case I needed a backup plan.

That is the reason I borrow a lot of Kate's clothes and I don't indulge with luxury items. Every cent I made was paying for those extra courses. Preparing high school kids during the summer for SAT testing was a very profitable income. I remember my advisor in college advising against it, telling me I was taking in too much and it was going to wear me down quickly. I remember her saying something about how we young adults think we can do everything and we always want to do the impossible ... her reaction was priceless when I showed her that I had achieved the impossible with a 4.0 average. I am not saying it was a breeze, it was far from it, but my stubborn side wanted her to eat her own words and stop giving shitting advice. I now needed to take the Barr test, but I just haven't made time for it. I haven't told anyone about my back up plan and I actually liked having that for myself. When the time is right, I will finish what I set out for.

We decided to invite Mia to our girl's day and you would have thought the girl just won the lottery. I think I went temporary deaf when she yelled in excitement knowing that her brother has been staying with me and that we were now a couple. These two were just as bad as Christian on my well-being, but it felt good having such great people that care about you. We decided to have lunch at Christian's club again. Mia said she loves the extra attention she gets for being his sister and she loves to put it on his tab. We all dressed to kill, but I was forced in both directions. I think I stuck out like a sore thumb compared to these two, but it is what it is. Knowing how Christian is about security and all, I made him promise that I was to be left alone and not followed at any time. I had to remind him that even if he was used to it and found it necessary, I certainly didn't and I expected my request to be followed or our little bubble would be popped even sooner. We were seated without waiting of course and talk about feeling uncomfortable with all the men and even woman gawking. The way Mia and Kate enjoy all the attention, I will never understand.

As we are laughing and having a great time, I notice Mia looking upset suddenly. I turn to see what has gotten her so upset and I see Christian sitting down with Leila and Elena. They are all lost in their conversation. Neither of us has said a word to each other and now Kate is even looking and not looking very happy herself. I can only watch as I see Christian and Elena doing most of the talking, as Leila sits quietly as if she is in her sub state. I just finally realize that Elena is like a pimp. I see Christian slide over an envelope towards Leila and I see her responding to him in that sub manner still. Elena gets a phone call suddenly and she gets up suddenly leaving Leila with Christian. I watch him talk to her and then he suddenly wipes away her tear and whispers something in her ear making her smile for the first time. I watch them get up and he is too busy explaining something to Taylor, and when he turns around standing close to Leila he freezes as he sees three very upset looking women looking at him as he is standing very close to another woman. Taylor has the exact same look. I feel Kate squeeze my thigh silently asking me if I recognize Leila and she squeezes harder as she remembers her conversation. I am at a loss for words and I honestly don't know what to say at this moment. Thankfully Mia takes over.

**"Okay girls, I think now would be the best time to leave. Christian ... I'm sure you don't mind putting this on your tab as well." **Mia says bitterly.

We all start getting up and we all just want to get the hell away from there quickly, but with the fucking crutches, it's not possible. As I am about to walk away without saying a word, I feel Christian put his hand on my arm.

**"Ana ... pl ... please let me explain."** Christian says in a panic voice.

I don't say a word and only look at his hand, silently warning him to remove it now. Christian removes it quickly and looks heart broken or guilty from being caught. Neither of us says a word and the look I give Taylor as well, makes him look away as well. Kate being Kate, acknowledges Leila.

**"Hi Leila ... I see things haven't changed. I see you must be attending school again seeing as you are clocked in supporting your way through college." **Kate says with bitterness as she looks straight into Christian's eyes.

Christian and Taylor look at Kate in shock by her words and Leila doesn't respond. As we are waiting for Mia's car, I still can't believe Kate's comment, even though it serves him right. It's kind of scary having three easily tempered women very quiet at the same time. I see Taylor now walking with Leila.

**"Ana? Please talk to me. Let me explain."** Christian whispers as he stands behind me.

Thankfully the car gets here at that moment and I don't respond. Christian automatically tries to help me, but I pull away from his hand not wanting his help.

**"Don't ... go back and finish up with your business deal."** I say bitterly as I look into his eyes with no emotion. I see the hurt in his eyes that I have caused him, but at this moment I don't give a damn.

**"I'm sorry Ana."** Mia says with sadness.

**"Mia, you don't have anything to apologize for."** I say with a small smile.

Kate knowing I don't want to talk about it at this moment, allows me to lie down without asking any questions.

(C POV)

I watch my sister drive off beyond disappointed. The hurt I saw in Ana's eyes were torturous. I think back of what just happened and what it may have looked like, making things worse. I feel Taylor tap my shoulder trying to snap me out of my somber state. I don't say anything and I walk to the SUV knowing she is in there waiting. I get inside and Taylor takes off not wanting to cause more of a commotion. I see Leila sitting there as if she is my fucking sub again, making me more upset knowing Ana witness her in this manner thinking the worse.

**"This will be the last time I have this fucking discussion with you, so you better listen carefully. If I ever find you eating at my club again alone or with Elena again, I will make you regret you even knew me. Demanding to see me or causing a scene will not have me feeling sorry for you because of your state of mind. I have explained to you that I am not into that lifestyle any longer and I am only helping you with art school as a one-time thing and not to expect this assistance ever again. As you agreed that you will stay out of this city and my life, I expect to never hear from you again. Due to your fucking behavior, I may have lost the best thing that has ever happened to me. Stop fucking sitting there as if you are my fucking sub, because you are not! Remember Leila … don't you dare fucking push my buttons again, because I will destroy your life, as well as, Elena's. Get out now!" **I yell with anger and disgust.

I am pulling on my hair hard as I don't know what to do or how to get Ana to hear the truth on what she witnessed. How can my life be perfectly fine and just like that I am back to where I started? I should have let Taylor handled the situation as he requested, what the fuck was I thinking? I go straight to my office without saying a word to Taylor, not knowing for the first time in my life, on how to handle this disaster. I end up just sitting on the floor looking out at the city as a lost man.

**(Taylor's POV)**

How in the hell did this situation turn out to get even worse? Why didn't he fucking let me handle the situation as I suggested? The look Ana gave me is tattooed in my head. I can imagine what their meeting seemed like, because I would be thinking the same thing. Watching three angry, shit angry is not even a close enough word; stand there without saying a fucking word is some crazy shit. I can't even try explaining what really happened, because now I look as if I am covering up shit for him as well. Christian has been sitting there without moving for over an hour now and I don't know if I should call Dr. Grace or Dr. Flynn. Suddenly an idea hits me and I can only hope it fucking works, because if this doesn't work, my call to either doctor will be my next choice of action.

**(Ana's POV)**

I am still in bed feeling numb from everything that has occurred. What part of honesty did he not understand? I stop my thinking at that moment, I feel exhausted trying to figure this shit out. I hear a light knock on my door and I hear the door open and close again. Kate and Mia have been taking turns checking up on me, so this routine of theirs is nothing new.

**"Ana? Can I talk to you?" **

I suddenly look up and stunned on the voice that is now in my room.

**"Luke? What are you doing here?"** I ask surprised.

**"Checking on how you are doing and returning a favor."** Luke responds with a smile.

Luke takes off his jacket and lies on the bed facing me as he starts talking to me and starts explaining everything that has just occurred. How can one be shocked so many times in one day? I knew shit could get bumping as hell, but damn seriously. I sit up on the bed and Luke comes on my side and gives me a friendly hug letting me know that he would always watch out for me.

**"Thank you Luke and now I have a favor to ask of you."** I say with a smirk.

**(C POV)**

I still don't know how long I have been sitting here looking out the window. I feel so lost and empty, that I don't know what else to do. I suddenly see something being pushed beside me and I don't care to look. I close my eyes hoping they just leave me alone and I can feel them sitting next to me now.

**"What a gorgeous view you have here."**

I open my eyes quickly as I recognize that voice anywhere. I see Ana sitting leaning back with her hands looking at the view with a smile. Without a second thought I hug her with tears falling down my face. We don't say a word to each other and I feel Ana holding me tightly in return. I pull back from our embrace and I kiss her with everything I feel for her. I feel Ana returning the kiss with such urgency as well. I feel my life returning and I can't stop crying as I kiss her never wanting to let her go.

**"It's okay Christian, I am right here. Please don't cry. I am so sorry I wouldn't let you explain, but I know the truth and I am sorry I doubted your love. Baby … I am sorry for making you cry."** Ana begs with her own tears falling down her eyes.

**"I'm tr … trying, but I am just so happy to have you in my arms again. I thought I lost you baby. I love you so much." **I admit as I hug her tightly.

**"We make a great pair … no matter what may seem as a disaster, we always end up where we belong … in each other's arms. At least we can say we always have some kind of drama making things more interesting."** Ana responds with a grin.

**"I would agree with you, but I would prefer not having the drama and making things interesting another way. May I ask who I need to thank for my life being by my side again." ** I ask with a smile.

**"Luke…"** Ana says with a smile.

**"Wow … I didn't expect that. I guess someone will be getting a generous bonus this year."** I say with a smile.

**"What is in that pile next to you?"** I ask confused.

**"My sorry gift for making you sad, they are our pajamas. We are being slackers here tonight, just in case you need to get more work done." **Ana says with a smile.

I kiss her deeply again, never wanting to let her go. Before we get into our slacker wear, we enjoyed each other on my desk, sofa, and even my personal restroom. We are now wearing matching Angry Bird pajamas as I carry her to the kitchen so we can eat dinner. I see Gail look up and she spits out her drink as she notices what we both are wearing and we both end up laughing uncontrollably when we notice Taylor was in the wrong spot once again. I lose my balance making myself trip and I see Ana falling from my arms. We all rush to Ana and she is laughing even harder knowing that I dropped her. I have never laughed so hard in my life and it felt wonderful. Mia end up calling me that night and she said I was back on her good side and couldn't wait to see us on Sunday. We are now watching Big Bang Theory as we hold each other covered up in a blanket.


	23. Chapter 23

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 23**

**(A POV)**

The conversation with Mia and Kate from last night while Christian went back to work in his home office keeps running through my head. I don't know who was more stunned on the subject coming up. They were begging for me to come back home so we could talk about it in person, but I didn't want to leave Christian. I know Christian was beyond curious on what we spoke about, since I didn't get off until he finished catching up on his work. I only could laugh as he pouted when I said "you know girl talk." I had very little sleep last night from thinking all night, but watching Christian sleep was kind of hot though. I decide I will go with my gut and decide from there. It felt like I just shut my eyes as I felt Christian rubbing my back as I slept or tried sleeping.

**"What time is it?"** I ask as I am still half asleep.

**"7 am."** Christian responds as he is starting to rub my ass.

**"Ugh … it's too early. You rubbing my ass like that can be done at any hour."** I say without opening my eyes.

**"Can it now? I am sure I can do better than that."** Christian whispers softly in my ear.

I feel Christian sliding my pajamas down slowing. He lifts off my shirt and lightly sucks on my breast making me moan with desire. I slip off his shirt and I suddenly change positions making me on top of him. I am straddling his hips and I push down against his erection. I feel Christian wanting to take over again and I take his hands in mine and put it over his head. He only grins as he leaves his hands up. As I show him my smirk, I suddenly lightly bite on his nipple and pulling as well making him groan and I feel him move his hip into mine. I start moving down his chest, lightly kissing him everywhere. I notice he gets a little uptight for a few seconds, but as I softly kiss him more, his body relaxes. I pull down his pajamas and boxers the same time. I kiss my way down slowly making him moan louder. I take all of him inside my mouth as I go up and down his length, enjoying every inch of him. I feel Christian digging his fingers in my scalp as he pulls my head up and down. I massage his length up and down as my mouth mimics the speed of my mouth. I feel Christian trying to hold on longer.

**"Come for me baby."** I command as I take his whole length with full force and I taste every drop running down my throat.

**"Fuck … Ana … don't stop."** Christian yells out as I continue licking him clean.

Suddenly Christian is on top of me and he is working his magic on me. He licks every part of me, having me push my hip into his mouth wanting more. I release suddenly and he sucks on me hard, making my orgasm stretch out. He slowly licks me again inserting his finger in this time and continues licking me. He continues giving me an orgasm one after another and I lose count after 20 and suddenly Christian opens my legs and positioning himself and he slams into me continuing my orgasm feast again. Having this many orgasms with very little time in between is the most mind blowing experience you could ever have. Feeling him release himself inside me makes me have another orgasm again. I lay there not able to move and I have the largest smile possible. We are now heading to his parents' house and I am still high from the orgasm feast.

****

"Did you have fun this morning?" Christian asks with a smirk as he puts his hand on my thigh.

I take a deep breath trying to control myself before I answer, wanting to take back my control.

****

"Yeah I did." On purpose I say without excitement.

****

"And..." Christian asks with a frown.

****

"What?" I ask confused acting clueless.

****

"That's all it was a plain yeah I did response?" Christian responds disappointed.

Not having the heart to see him like this, I end up giving up.

****

"Christian, that was the most mind blowing experience I have ever felt, I can't even describe it in words. You can wake me up early or late anytime for that. I would stay up 24/7 for that..." I say honestly with a wicked grin and I lift his hand placing it under my skirt so he can feel my still wet thongs.

I hear Christian moan as I pull out his hand

****

"By the way, I'm still wet from this morning." I whisper in his ear as we stop in front of his parent's home.

I sweetly smile as I get out of the car as I notice Christian button up his jacket.

**"Hi Ana, I am so happy to see you dear. You look gorgeous as always. I bet you're excited for tomorrow." **Grace excitedly says as she gives me a strong and caring hug.

**"It nice to see you too and I can't wait to get off these crutches."** I say with a smile, but part of me is sad of our bubble popping.

**"Mother ... You know I am right here right?" **Christians says with a smirk.

**"Oh darling, of course I do; it's great seeing both of you." **Grace says with laughter as she hugs Christian tightly.

We finally walk inside as I see a very excited Mia running my way.

**"ANA, you are finally here! What took you so long? I have waiting forever?"** Mia says with excitement as she hugs me tightly.

**"Mia, you do know that I can hear right? This was the time we were asked to arrive."** I say with a smirk.

****

"I'm I invisible today?" Christian whispers sadly.

****

"No Christian you are not, but I bet you wish were at times." Mia says with a smirk as she hugs him tightly.

It feels like it takes an hour just to say hello to everyone, but it gives you the best feeling being around family. Mia and Kate pull me away from Christian without warning and he eventually let's go with sadness. We walk into a library and Mia locks the door. I am so lost looking at the books that I forget they are here.

****

"ANA, stop looking at the stupid books already." Mia yells in frustration.

****

"Mia, you do realize it's like as if you have just put a fifteen year old in a room full of porn." Kate says in laughter.

Mia turns my face towards them and I try snapping out of it, thinking maybe I could sneak in here later on saying I'm going to the restroom.

****

"Oh my God, she is worse than a fifteen year old." Mia yells in frustration.

Mia drags me to another room with no books as she gets very impatient with me since I cannot snap out of my daze.

**"Now what did you decide?"** Mia says with frustration having to wait this long.

****

"I want your honest answer on what you think before I decide. I know this is crazy ... I mean like beyond crazy." I say with a little fear.

****

"I agree it is crazy and fast, but I say who cares on the short period of time and what others may think. Do want up your heart feels and don't look back." Mia says honestly.

****

"Kate, will you please say something." I plead as I need her option more than anything.

****

"When we first started this discussion, I honestly thought you went mad and lost a marble or two. I know you better than you know yourself and you have always gone with your heart before you rationalized your decision, not realizing you already made your decision. As crazy as this may be, I know you need to follow your heart and just do it." Kate says with a smile.

****

"Now the big question is when or where?" I ask unsure.

****

"Here and now!" Mia and Kate both say at the same time.

****

"What? Are you crazy? What if he says no or gets annoyed that I did this here and only says yes out of pressure or gets upset that I did this in the first place." I ramble feeling nervous as hell.

****

"Ana take a breath and trust me when I say you would be going fast for a regular relationship, but you both are far from having a normal relationship. If I am wrong, I will give you my Louis Vuitton collection as of today. But ... if I am right, you know what I want." Mia says with a wicked grin.  
**"But where do I do this?"** I whisper due to the fear of things going completely wrong.

**"I got it! Go back into the library like a fifteen year old and his porn and I will tell Christian that you need to speak to him privately. This will let you know if this is what you really want or you were thinking irrationally."** Mia says with a smirk as she pats herself on the back.

**"That actually that is a perfect ideal. Okay before I chicken out, let's do this now!"** I say with convention.

The girls help me into the library again and I am already not paying attention to a word they are saying. How could someone have such a library and not want to be in here 24/7?

**"Come on Kate, leave Ana with her porn. Talk about two people who are so opposite and yet so in love already. I can't wait for that moment when that happens to me."** Mia says in laughter and excitement.

I am so lost in looking at all these books, I feel like I'm in heaven. I feel Christian wrap his arms around me and lightly kiss my neck.

**"Ana? Mia said you needed to speak to me in private. Are you okay?"** Christian whispers with a little bit of fear.

**"I'm fine Christian, but we need to talk first before joining your family." **I whisper back.

I turn around and we sit facing each other on a soft leather chaise lounge. I notice Christian looking nervous. It's like taking off a band aide I tell myself.

**"Recently I have been thinking back of everything that has happened and how quickly we have been moving forward. It's crazy how we couldn't stand one another in the beginning and now it's like we're conjoined twins. Our life together is like being on a roller coaster at times, but no matter what is thrown in our direction, my feelings for you never change or just get stronger knowing that I care either way. I know there still a lot that I am not aware of and the same when it comes to me, but I don't care. I want to ask you something and even if the answer is no, I hope we can still continue like before."** I admit with honesty and certainty.

Christian only nods, looking frightened. With me tossing my fear out the window, I do what I know my heart wants. I reach for his hand and I get on my knees.

****

"Christian, I love you more than I could ever imagine. I hate being away from you and I feel as if my other half of my heart is missing when we are separated. It only comes back to life when we are back together as one. Christian, will you marry me?" I admit with all my heart, but scared of rejection.

Without hearing an answer I feel Christian lift me up and kiss me deeply. I am so lost in our kiss that we both stop needing to take a breather.

**"Yes, I will marry you!"** Christian whispers as he lightly kisses me.

**"I am a little disappointed though."** Christian says with a frown.

I can only look at him in a panic.

****

"You were one step ahead of me ... I was going to ask you during dinner Ms. Steele." Christian says with a smile.

I laugh out loud and now Christian gets down on his knees.

****

"The moment I knew I was in love with you, was the moment I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. This may seem a little creepy, but the same day I knew we were meant to be together, no matter on how long I had to wait; I had this made for you. Ana, will you marry me?" Christian says with the biggest smile as he starts sliding the most amazing yet not too extravagant ring on my finger.

****

"Yes, I will." I say as I throw my arms around his neck and I kiss him deeply as I run my fingers through his hair.

****

"So are breaking the shocking news to your family?" I ask with a grin. I am honestly afraid of their reaction, especially his parents.

****

"It would be my honor telling the world." Christian says with a grin as he still holds me tightly in his arms.

Knowing we have been here way too long, we hold each others hands and go find the family. We are both lost in each others bubble as we take turns kissing each others hands and we both stop as we see a group in front of us who would be the worst at playing poker. I am starting to assume the cat is out of the bag. I notice Mia with a thick notebook writing down as something pops in her head; making me already regret our bet. I see Elliot handing Kate his credit card with a sulking frown and Kate accepting it with a grin; I hate to even imagine what the bet was. Grace has this Chester-looking smile with tears running down her face as Carrick is holding her with a smile of his own, trying to control the Chester-looking smile he has as well.

****

"So I assume you are all aware of the wonderful news? Not that it's obvious that we have some nosy people ease dropping through the security camera." Christian says with a smirk.

I thought I would be deaf in that moment as I hear the excited congratulations from all the women at one time. My inner self is relieved that everyone was honestly happy for us, even with the short period that has passed. Dinner was delicious and the happiness in that room was one of the best feelings you could feel. I just realize that I still need to inform my parents and the weight on my shoulders just got a hundred times heavier.

****

"What's wrong Ana?" Christian whispers in my ear looking concerned.

****

"We still need to tell my parents and I am hoping we get the same reaction as yours." I whisper back with a worried look.

****

"Don't stress yourself, we will do it together." Christian whispers in my ear, as he places a soft kiss on my lips.


	24. Chapter 24

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 24**

**(A POV)**

Having to be off those stupid crutches has been the best feeling. I do miss being carried around by Christian, so I over react when it's a little sore, which I told him that I read somewhere on the Internet that it's rare but happens, that having stitches on your foot will cause permanent discomfort and it's necessary to be carried at that moment with an orgasm feast only being the cure. Moving in a relationship this quickly can be a challenge at times. We agreed that I would stay at his place this week since we had stayed at my place last week. I walk into the kitchen as Christian is still getting ready for work.

**"Good morning Gail."** I say with a smile.

**"Good morning Ms. Steele, what would you like for breakfast?"** Gail asks happily.

**"I wish you would please call me Ana, you make me feel old when you say it in that manner."** I say with laughter.

**"It's okay Gail, I can do that myself." **I say as I grab some yogurt.

**"Ms. ... Ana, I don't mind."** Gail pleads.

**"I know you don't mind Gail, as much as I appreciate you wanting to help me, but I am used to doing this for myself. Christian will be down shortly."** I say with a smile, hoping she starts understanding my point of view.

**"Good morning Gail, I'll have an omelet. I missed you in the shower, it got lonely in there."** Christian whispers in my ear before he lives me a soft kiss on my lips.

**"I didn't want to be late on my first day back."** I whisper back.

I get up and start making my tea as Christian is waiting on his omelet.

**"Ana ... Gail will do that for you."** Christian informs me again as if I didn't already know that.

**"I am sure she can, but like told Gail a minute ago, I am used to doing this on my own." **I say with conviction.

I can tell Christian wants to make a comment and I see Gail becoming uncomfortable on not sure on what to do. I stand my ground and wait for his response.

**"Okay Ana, but please don't hesitate if ever want her assistance."** Christian says after he thinks about it first.

**"I promise I won't hesitate."** I say with a smile as I continue making my own tea.

As I see Christian checking his emails now, I see Gail stunned and I see her smiling nodding her head. We look at each other and she winks at me with a big smile and I return the gesture. As we finish our breakfast we both get up and I get my purse from the sofa and start looking for my keys. I now notice a confused Christian looking at me as if I have three heads and a tail.

**"Ana, what are you doing?"** Christian asks confused.

**"Uh … last time I recall you need keys in order to start a car."** I say sarcastically knowing that is pretty obvious.

**"I assumed you were getting dropped off."** Christian says with confusion again.

**"I guess you assumed wrong. Now that I have a car again, I don't need a ride, but I appreciate the offer. I'll see you after work and have a great day."** I say without expecting a response and kiss him on the lips. As I make my way to the elevator, I smile brightly at Taylor, who is trying to keep a serious face. I hold the elevator door and I look at him.

**"We can at least ride in the elevator together if you like."** I say with a sweet smile.

I watch Christian taking a deep breath before he rushes to the door as I let the door go. I want to laugh as he stands there trying to figure out what the hell is happening. Taking him by surprise, I push him against the wall as I kiss him deeply and I put my hand roughly on his now hard member. Right before the door opens, I move back looking casual with a smirk. I hear Christian growl as he walks behind me trying to adjust to now harden member. He opens my door for me with a smirk.

**"I'll miss you baby and I can't wait to see you later."** I whisper in his ear as I lightly suck on his ear, before I get inside the driver seat.

**"Woman ... you're driving me crazy. I love you Ana and please be careful. I can't wait for when I see you later."** Christian says with a grin.

I drive off safely, knowing that this is probably hard on him letting me have my way. I can't help smiling at the imaginary pat on my back though. I'm surprised I didn't have a lot of backed up work or questions on my week off, and I already know my now Fiance' has something to do with that. I'll let it slide this time for him being so understanding this morning. As I make my way back to my desk after being in the copy room almost all morning. I see a beautiful bouquet of red and white roses on my desk. I smile as I see them and I smile more as I read the note written in his own handwriting.  
_

**Ana, My Love...  
I hope you have a wonderful first day back and I can't wait for the other half of my heart to return back to me. I miss you already.**

You're Soon to be Husband,  
Christian Grey 

**XOXO**

P.S.  
Red represents the love I have for you and the white is for the hope that now fills my heart.

_  
**To: My Soon to be Husband **

**From: You're Soon to be Wife**

Attn: Thank you...

I want to thank you for the gorgeous flowers. My day is officially now wonderful. Hope you are having a wonderful day as well.

Always Yours,  
Ana, XOXO

I was hoping Christian would have written back before lunch, I decide to go to Barnes and Noble and eat my egg salad sandwich as I read. I put my alarm fifteen minutes before my lunch hour ends knowing how lost I get once I start reading. I find a quiet corner and sit on the floor and I start reading enjoying this time to myself. I hear my alarm go off and I finish reading the page and right down the page where I left off. I freeze as I look up.

**"How long have you been sitting there" **I say with a smile.

**"I think you just stared page three."** Christian says with a smile looking gorgeous.

**"You should have signaled you were here."** I say as I sit on his lap and give him a soft kiss.

**"You looked too peaceful to be disturbed. Has anyone ever told you that you make a bookworm look sexy as hell?" **Christian says as he kisses my neck slowly.

**"Maybe once or twice ... I lost count." **I say enjoying his kisses.

Christian pulls me back and looks stunned, as well as, jealous.

**"I'm only joking ... someone has a jealousy side."** I say with a smirk.

**"I wasn't jealous ... okay maybe just a little bit." **Christian says with a smirk.

I lift myself up with Christians help pushing me up by placing his hands on my ass. I reach out for him and pull him up.

**"How did you even know where I was at?"** I ask suspiciously.

**"Uh ... I kind of panicked when you weren't at your desk as I was going to surprise you by inviting you to lunch; so I located you with the security cameras in the area."** Christian says sheepishly.

**"Are you serious Christian? That is like beyond borderline being a stalker. Have you always had these stalking tendencies with your past relationships, contracts, or whatever you call them?"** I say getting upset.

**"I'm not a stalker, I am just used to being one step ahead just in case. The unknown makes me feel as if I may lose control and unable to prevent a disaster from happening."** Christian says offended.

Now I know I'm pissed...

**"First of all, what you just described is describing a stalker trying to make it acceptable, which by the way, is not. The way you used to treat others thinking it was for their own safety, will not be tolerated. Don't make me feel like one of your past whatever you call them, because at this moment you are. I'm sorry to say this, but you need to rethink how you react to anything when it comes to our relationship, because deep down you know everything you thought was acceptable is truly not! I am beyond late now, so I will talk to you after work." **I say angrily as I walk back to work leaving a speechless Christian standing there.

I expect to be written up for being late, which I know I deserve to, but yet again the subject doesn't even come up. I can't blame Christian completely on this one, but I do not like it. Either I need to find another job or just stop myself from making these mistakes. I decide to work an extra hour, so I can make up the time I went over. I was having a wonderful day, but that was thrown out the window. Every time I think of his ways, makes me even more upset than before. I need to stop and think things through like I always do. I get everything caught up with that extra hour and Elizabeth is surprised that I am still working. I tell her my reason of wanting to catch up and she says she is okay with that but it wasn't necessary. I notice she looks slightly uncomfortable knowing I'm working more hours. I finally get home just wanting to relax from the stress now running through me.

**"Hi Ana, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." **Gail says happily.

I'm not upset with Gail, but with everything happening today, the frustration just hits me full blown.

**"I'm going to take a bath and go straight to bed Gail, but thank you for the offer."** I say trying not to sound like an ungrateful bitch.

**"Ana, are you feeling okay? Do you want me to get you anything?"** Gail asks with concern.

**"I'm just really tired and I just want to sleep this day off. Please don't concern yourself with me Gail, I'm just tired."** I say honestly.

**"If you insist Ana, but if you change your mind..." **Gail says sweetly.

**"You'll be the first one I call."** I say with a smile.

I go to the bedroom and run the bath as I get some clean clothes. Now that I'm relaxing, I think everything through calmly. I have my head leaned back with a cloth over my eyes and I feel a certain somebody getting inside on the opposite side trying not to disturb me too much, but is failing horribly. I ignore him he entire time.

**"Ana? I'm sorry for earlier. I should have known better, but it's hard kicking bad habits just like that, but I promise I will try to put more thought next time, but just know I may make a few mistakes in the process. I'm sorry for making you feel that way." **Christian says with sadness.

**"Thank you Christian I accept your apology."** I say with my eyes still covered.

**"Ana ... will you join me downstairs for dinner? I don't want to eat alone."** Christian whispers sadly, but a little too sadly.

I guess I am not the only one who knows how to use the sad voice cards. I need to be patient and not expect a change overnight. I need to have more patients and not get angry so quickly, even if he makes it difficult. I knew what I was getting myself into, so I need to suck it up.

**"I would love to join you. Christian, I am sorry for getting upset with you and I know you're working on it and I know it will take time and patients. I love you baby ... even with your stalking tendencies." **I say with a smirk as my eyes are still covered.

I feel Christian pull me over to his side as I am now sitting on top of him feeling the firmness pushed against me. I open my eyes and I kiss him deeply. I pull on his hair as I can't get enough of him at this moment. I lift my hips and I position myself with the tip and I slam myself up and down wanting every inch of him inside me at that moment. I feel Christian pulling on my nipples making me groan with pleasure.

**"Harder..."** I can only whisper.

I feel Christian bite harder on my nipple making me release.

**"Fuck ... don't stop."** I whisper finding it hard to talk at this moment.

Christian is pulling me up and down quickly and hard and then he grabs my ass firmly. I feel him put his finger closer inside from the rear and he now has his finger going in and out as I fuck him hard. I can feel Christian about to release and I push down harder wanting to feel it from both sides. We release at the same time and we both lightly bite down on each others shoulders making the sensation go on longer. We are both breathing hard not able to say a word yet.

**"If that is our makeup sex, shit I will make you upset every day."** Christian says with a smirk as he kisses my neck slowly making me still wanting more.

Christian is still inside me and I feel another one too close to let to go to waste, that I start circling my hips and Christian sucks on my breast hard. I can feel him marking my breast at it makes me want him more that I am pushing against him hard and rubbing my insides with each thrust. I hold on to his shoulders wanting to thrust further and Christian pulls on my hair.

**"I want you to come now!"** Christian orders with deep voice, making me release automatically.

As I feel the sensation going away, Christian thrust hard and fast into me again without warning and lightly puts his hands on my throat and I get turned on even more.

**"Press harder while you fuck me."** I say with a firm voice.

Christian presses his hands a little tighter around my throat and pounds into me, making me come three more times before Christian releases again inside me. We are both beyond exhausted but can't take the grins off our face. I had no clue that rough sex is a huge turn on for me.

**"Damn Ana ... that was fucking hot."** Christian says between breathes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 25**

**(A POV)**

After we finish dinner, I finally convince Christian that if he needs to work in his office, just to do so and I won't be offended. I decide to read on the balcony and I get sad as I finish the book too quickly. I'm actually a little bored being on my own and I wish Kate was around. I just remember that I have Ray's refresher training this weekend. I wonder what he has planned this time. I have a few things I need to wash so I decide to kill some time doing my laundry. As I walk out of the laundry room, I bump into a shocked looking Taylor walking out of a room with a box in his hands. I notice how uncomfortable he has suddenly becomes and I don't understand why.

**"Jason, don't forget the bedding as we..."** Gail starts to say, but stops her sentence as soon as she see me.

I notice they both look at me not knowing what to say as I stand there not saying a word. My mind is going in over drive and I know exactly what they are trying to hide at this moment. Taylor puts a firmer grip on the box as he locks the door behind him, accidentally having a folder I didn't notice before, slipping out of his hand and I now see photos that I wish I had never seen before. As Taylor panics trying to pick up the pictures quickly, the box falls out of his hand and all the contents are now scattered on the floor along with the pictures. I am shocked on the images and I notice some if the equipment now on the floor as well. I honestly don't know what to do at this moment. I honestly feel sick and I know I am about to throw up. I get up without saying a word and I run to the restroom downstairs pushing a confused Christian out of the way without saying a word.

**"Ana? What's wrong?"** Christian says with concern as he tries to reach me.

I close and lock the door before he has a chance to reach for it. I reach for the toilet and I throw up everything that was in my system. I hear Christian knocking on the door calling out my name and I suddenly hear Taylor's voice as well and the knocking stops. I decide to stay locked in here, needing the time to myself.

**(C POV)**  
As I finished up my work finally, I decide to look to see what Ana is doing, not wanting her to accidentally bump into Taylor as I gave him my instructions to clear out that room as well as the files. The thought of Ana seeing that room sends chills down my spine. I suddenly see Ana running with her hand over her mouth pushing me out of the way. Even as I call out her name, she closes and locks the door behind her and I hear her throwing up. I am panicking that Ana is sick and I'm trying to get her to open the door. I suddenly hear Taylor calling out my name in a panic and he turns me around as I ignore him.

**"We need to speak in your office now!"** Taylor orders with a panicked look on his face.

I don't want to leave Ana alone, but I know this must be urgent with Taylor's behavior. I quickly catch up to him as he walks quickly into my office.

**"What the hell is going on Taylor?"** I yell out in frustration with the sudden change.

**"As I was removing the items from the room, Ana walks out of the laundry room the same time. She just stands there not saying a word and just at that moment Gail is starting to remind me not to forget the sheets and stops when she notices Ana is standing there. I make the decision to lock the door and I try adjusting the box, the folder slips from my grip and they scatter all over the floor by Ana's feet and I try to quickly pick them up, the box slips out of my grip and everything from the box is now on the floor as well. Ana doesn't say a word, but has a shocked looking impression and suddenly she covers her mouth needing to throw up." **Taylor says quickly and panicked.

My worst nightmare is now coming true without any warning. I feel sick myself, not even having a fucking clue on how to deal with this. I leave my office without saying a word needing to know if Ana is okay. I sit by the restroom door and just wait until she comes out. I feel my stress and fear level is dangerously high at this moment. I am now on the verge of a panic attack just thinking that Ana will not want to be with me now. I am biting my nails to a point they are sensitive to the touch from biting them too short. When will my fucking past stop haunting my ass?

**(A POV)**  
I feel a little better now that my system is empty and it's time to figure this shit out. Now recalling all that shit by my feet, I know it will probably give me nightmares for a life time. I have to remind myself not to judge his lifestyle and he had warned me to a point about himself. The pictures are disturbing and I wonder why he has all those photos in the first place. Do these women even know about these pictures? What does he do with them? Does he save them to get off on them at a later time or does he have them to use against them for a later time? Should I start being concerned on his motives now? Does he take pictures of us without me knowing? I take a deep breath and I start thinking rationally. I won't judge him and I will find out my answers my way, not by asking questions that may or may not have an answer that's sounds scripted. I will have to use my training and sources to get my answers on my own. I am honestly glad that my monthly training visit is this weekend, talk about perfect timing. Now I just need to keep myself controlled and patiently waiting for this weekend. I will make sure to have all the information needed by the time I get there and use my sources that Ray is even unaware of. I get off the floor and wash my face and mouth and face the music head on.

**(C POV)**  
Ana has been in there for over an hour and I hear the sink. I decide to stand up against the wall and I hear the door unlocking. I look into Ana's eyes, not knowing what to expect. I have never been so damn nervous in my life.

**"Christian, I'm fine. I'm not running for your hills and I just want to go to bed right now. I'm really exhausted and I just want to sleep. I'm not mad okay."** Ana firmly says as she walks towards the bedroom without looking back or hearing a response.

I wasn't expecting that calm of a reaction from Ana. Not really sure if it was a good or bad reaction. I am even more confused. Should I leave her alone tonight or should I still sleep in the same room? I have no clue. I go to my office hoping work will ease my stress level. I can't concentrate and I decide to see if Ana wants something to drink or eat. I hear her taking a shower and I want to make sure she is fine, but the door is locked and I decide to leave her alone. I go back to my office and sit looking at the city lights that don't seem to easing my stress that it usually does. I wake up on the floor in my office. I groan as I see that it's only 3am. I get up to get some water and I freeze as I see Ana trying to reach for the aspirin in the cabinet. I feel worse knowing that headache is because of me. I am about to help her and I stop as I see Sawyer walking in the kitchen grabbing the bottle without saying a word. I shouldn't be inquisitive, but I can't find myself moving away.

**(A POV)**  
I get some pajamas and I lock the door as I take a hot shower so I can try to relax. I get dressed and I see the room is still empty and I get into bed turning off the lights and aware that Christian decided he feels more comfortable not sleeping with me tonight. I wish I had some Advil or Aspirin right now, this headache is getting worse now. I wake up suddenly with a raging headache and I go to the kitchen needing some kind of relief. I don't understand why they have the medication so high, it's not like there are children here. I hear footsteps behind me and I don't react as I see Luke reaching for the bottle.

**"Thanks Luke!"** I whisper as I open them and take the bottle of water from him.

I watch Luke sit on a stool not saying a word, I guess to see if I want or need to talk.

**"So I assume you heard!"** I ask without emotion.

**"Yeah, you okay?"** Luke asks with concern.

**"I'm fine, just wasn't expecting to see all that."** I say again without emotion.

**"Are you having doubts about all this now, because you are concerned about your safety or his past?"** Luke asks as a true friend only.

**"I have no doubts or regrets. If I was scared for my safety, trust me when I say I would have been gone a second after feeling threatened. Like I said, I was just surprised on seeing those photos. By the way, just because I'm a girl, I don't scare easily."** I say with a smirk.

**"I know you don't. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Don't you have your dad's training weekend this coming weekend?"** Luke asks out of curiosity.

**"Yeah, I just remembered earlier. I almost totally forgot. I wonder what he has planned this time."** I say with a smirk.

**"I need to tell Christian before he makes plans for us. Ray and his damn rules about a no cell phones during training weekend are ridiculous at times. You would think he would stop this training now that I'm an adult, but that is a wishful thought only."** I say again with a small laugh.

**"I'm fine Luke ... thanks for the help with the pills, maybe you can suggest that they are reachable to everyone. Can you check on Christian for me, please make sure he is covered up if he is asleep. I guess he needed his space, which I understand, but I can't stop myself from wanting to watch over him."** I reply with a smile.

**"Goodnight Luke and thanks again. Tell T hi for me and we will have to meet up sometime soon."** I say with a smile.

**"Goodnight Ana and T told me to say hi as well and not to make him bitch slap you for not calling more often."** Luke says with a smirk.

**"I'm sure he said more than that."** I say with a grin.

**"I gave you part of the edited version. Good night Ana, hope your headache goes away. Do you mind me giving you a lift tomorrow? It gives me something to do." **Luke says with a smirk.

**"Yeah, I'm sure it does. I guess you can. I'll see you in the morning. Thanks again."** I say with a smirk.

**(C POV)**  
I feel relief on the great news of Ana not regretting us, but I feel torn as she saw a glimpse of my horrible past. I can only imagine the thoughts she is thinking of me without saying it. This is the first of hearing about her training with her father. I am already dreading this weekend, but I know Ana probably wants this break from me more than anything at this moment. How could I blame her? The way she still wants to take care of me no matter what gives me hope. I'm grateful that Luke offered her a ride to work, driving herself is going to give me ulcers. I decide that I need to be with her, even if I'm not allowed to hold her. As I walk out of my room, Sawyer only nods as he knows that I'm going back to my room after hearing their conversation. I take a deep breath as I see Ana facing away from me and I change clothes and I slide into the bed. I need to hold on to her, but I don't want to push my luck. I wake up hearing a soft sob. I wake up suddenly and I notice Ana is having a dream.

**"Don't leave me, please Christian... How could you? You said you loved me ... you said I would always be enough."** Ana pleads then she bolts up looking around in a daze trying to catch her breath.

**"Ana … are you okay? You were dreaming only."** I say with concern.

**"I'm fine."** Ana responds looking away still trying to control her breathing. She lays back down facing away from me.

I sadly watch her fall asleep not wanting me to calm her as she has a nightmare. I have trouble going back to sleep from thinking on what is going through her mind. I get up to an empty bed. I take a quick shower hoping to see and talk to Ana before we go to work. I notice Ana washing her bowl. Gail still looks uncomfortable from yesterday and I only nod that I want my usual.

**"Good morning Ana."** I say hoping she will acknowledge me.

**"Good morning Christian. I hope you slept well."** Ana says as if nothing happened yesterday.

**"Would you like a lift this morning?"** I ask even if I am aware Luke is taking her.

**"No thanks; Kate wants to meet up after work for dinner, so I will be driving myself. Before I forget, I have to go to Rays this weekend. Sorry for the short notice, I totally forgot." **Ana says with a small smile.

**"Okay, I hope you have a great time. Ana ... are we okay?"** I ask with uncertainty.

**"We are fine Christian, I just prefer that we don't talk about it, it's part of your past and I understand that. I want to get an early start at work so I will see you tonight."** Ana says with a small smile as she gives me quick kiss on the cheek and I sadly smile back.

**"I love you Ana."** I say as I hold her hand back before she leaves.

**"Love you too ... stop stressing ... we are fine."** Ana whispers back as she pulls out of my grip and waves as she leaves.

Leaving Ana alone all day was the hardest thing to accomplish. I appreciate Ana not wanting to bring this up, but her seeing those pictures and objects would make any person start imaging the worse. What if she thinks I have those pictures for all the wrong reasons or that I have pictures of us in my bedroom? I just know eventually we will have to discuss my past.

**(A POV)**  
I was glad that this week went by quickly; I really needed to speak to Max and see what he was able to dig up. I trust Christian with all my heart, but like Ray taught me years ago, always think with your head ... not your heart. I'm now packing for the weekend, not really needing much. I know it was driving Christian crazy as I wasn't able to explain much in detail.

**"Ana? How am I supposed to get a hold of you or know that you're safe?"** Christian sulks as he sits on the bed.

**"I'll call you from my dad's once I get there. I promise I will call you once I arrive."** I say as I kiss him lightly on his lips.

**"Are you sure about not at least taking Sawyer with you? He will stay out of the way."** Christian pleads.

I only nod in refusal, not wanting to go through the whole discussion again.

**"Baby, please be careful. I love you Ana."** Christian admits with a frown.

**"I love you too. You are so cute when you sulk, but unfortunately it's not going to change my mind."** I admit followed by laughter.

As I finally arrive at my dad's house and informing Christian of my arrival. I receive a text from Max on my untraceable phone that I always carry with me and we agree to meet up after my training is over.

**"You ready for this weekend?"** Ray says with a smirk.

**"Yes ... are you?"** I smirk back.

As I double check my gear, a thought crosses my mind.

**"If you had a son as well, would you train him more than myself?"** I asked out of curiosity.

**"No Ana, a girl always gets the most training."** Ray responds sincerely.

I'm exhausted as we finish up my training. Many would find our father and daughter weekends odd, but Ray always wants me prepared for the unexpected. Ray had me escaping from being kidnapped, which I succeeded of course. I find it hilarious on how far he goes on making it as real as possible. I still can't believe that all his buddies still help each other as they go through this every month. My foot did pretty well, which I was a little concerned about at first. I feel the bump on my leg already forming along with the bruise from kicking suspect 2 (Thomas which I have known since I was a kid) as I was making my escape and almost getting caught again. Poor thing was walking with a limp afterwards. I wonder if they even realize that all of us daughters get together once a year laughing on all the times we catch them off guard and comparing injuries we have caused. As I am about to fall asleep, I get a message from Max that to meet at our usual in thirty minutes. I growl just wanting to sleep, but knowing if Max wants to meet up this soon, his findings are not good.

**"Hey Max ... if you have a bottle and two glasses out already, I know I am dreading this conversation already."** I say with a smirk.

Max gives me a hug as I reach him and tries to hide the worry that I see in his eyes.

**"Hi Ana, it's been too long. How was the training?"** Max asks with a smirk.

**"Like as if you didn't already know. Let's get this over with already."** I say with a smirk.

**"First, have you told your dad?"** Max asks with his eyebrow arched.

Shit he already knows...

**"Not yet ... I wanted to do this first."** I say honestly.

**"Good thinking on your part and Christians as well."** Max responds with laughter.

**"Just hear me out before you respond to anything I say. First of all, talk about having to work my ass off on this one. The way Christian works at keeping his life so secretive is exceptional, but not too hard for me of course. Just a heads up, Jason Taylor has done a complete back ground check on you and rechecks it more often than usual. He knows about your dad and probably figured out about your training since he has been trained from one of them. Good thing though, he will always have your back. As for Christian, he was adopted at the age of five. Unfortunately he had a horrible childhood before being adopted. He endured a traumatic childhood, physically and emotionally. His mother had been dead for two days before they had found him beaten almost to a point they didn't think he would make it. They put it as an overdose, but if the fuckers back then would have done their job correctly, they would have seen that a poison was mixed in the drugs as well. The report claimed her as a Prostitute, but as I searched deeper, they were a couple and he made her into an addict forcing her into prostitution while she was drugged up. The reason he finally wanted her dead was because he found out that she was secretly getting ready to leave with her son. Dr. Grey is the one who treated him at the hospital and shortly started adoption proceedings. He had a rough time as he had to wait at the shelter, especially with one older kid named Jack Hyde. Christian made the Grey's life a living hell to say the least. He actually did not start talking until they adopted Mia. As Christian turned fifteen, his behavioral problems improved. I found out some interesting things as I searched again reading between the lines. With all the cross references between the timelines and people the family associated with, my conclusion is quite disturbing. I am sure you are aware of Mrs. Lincoln. It turns out Mrs. Lincoln drew him into this dark lifestyle at the age of fifteen until the age of twenty one. His family to this day, except for one has a clue, does not know the type of relationship they once had. Mrs. Lincoln only sets him up with his subs as of now. Almost like his pimp if you think about it. As I did a back ground check on her, it was easy to find the fifteen subs she has got for him throughout the years. I have printed out everything on them including pictures. Christian made sure each one signed a NDA and the contracts before he more or less became their Sugar Daddy. He financially supported them as well as controlled them completely. He has the habit of purchasing the same cars, even to the color. Even though they only stayed Friday through Sunday, he was always aware of their whereabouts. When he got bored or when they started having feelings for him, he quickly ended their contract with no explanation. Most could care less, since the financial support would last another year. The other subs were left broken, since they truly believed he cared as he would take good care of them after their little session. I see a lot of red flags, but I come back to that in a bit. As I was going through every single file, I noticed something very disturbing. Every single sub, including you, has the same description that resembles his mother. I figured out that Christian only had subs that fit that description due to the anger he still held towards his mother, but what doesn't sit well with me at all, is the fact that he also fucked these women as well. Putting those two combinations together just freaks me the hell out. Leila was his last sub and even though the financial support should have ended due to the fact she remarried; he started supporting her again and paying for art school. Most of the red flags are aimed at her. I notice that you used to know her before she dropped out of school. Just recently she has been obsessed in finding out everything about you now. I have been tracking her since I inquired this information and she is figuring a way around his security as if she is planning something. The moment I saw she has now received her concealed license and purchased a gun, I took your safety being jeopardized personally. I almost god rid of the situation permanently, but I decided to send Taylor an anonymous package that includes everything they need to see that she is an immediate threat that needs to be taken cared of immediately, along with Jack Hyde. I have her monitored still just in case she slips away. I hate to say that it does not end there. Mrs. Lincoln has been helping her since the beginning. She is beyond evil, to a point that she makes the devil looks like a snugly teddy bear. Christian was not the only young one she fucked up. I won't go into details, but she no longer will be an issue. Her Pedophile ways had to come to a stop already. His mother's so called Pimp has been lurking from a distance as well. Just recently he has been in contact with Jack Hyde as well. I have both being monitored 24/7 as well. I sent that information to Taylor as well. If it comes to a point that it becomes extremely dangerous for everyone, just give me the word. Christian is still seeing a therapist named Dr. Flynn and let's hope the doctor helps him with his inner demons. You are the first woman he as ever started dating like a normal person. I am aware that he didn't even demand the NDA or any kind of contract. Even if you have the same description as the others, your relationship is completely different. As I started this back ground check, I was going to insist you walk away without looking back, but I can honestly say; even though the man has some demons to deal with and a lot of baggage, he has honestly changed now walking towards the light instead of the darkness. I know I have thrown a lot your way, but I say once you return home, if you decide this is the person you truly want to marry, you have to not hold that part of his life against him. A person can't change overnight and even though you may see a resemblance on how he is reacting to a situation, it will be felt completely different to him. You will have to be extremely patient with him if you really want this. I love you as my own sister and I am giving you my honest opinion when I say you made the perfect choice. It will be far from easy, but it will only prove the love you have for him. If I find anymore red flags, I'll be in touch our usual way. I almost forgot, Mia may seem cute and bubbly only; but Mia is almost a clone to you. She wasn't only going to culinary school in Paris. It's hilarious that her family, not even Christian, have a clue. No wonder you both get along so well. You better get some sleep, you look like hell. Oh, don't worry about your dad's reaction. He has done his homework, not to my level, but he is happy to see you happy. Don't think your father is getting soft, far from it, but he knows that you will check everything clearly before you make a final decision for yourself. Until we see each other again ... and my invite better be sent as well, given that we are family and all."** Max says with a smirk as well with a sisterly hug that means the world to me.

Saying this is a surprise would be an understatement. Holy shit...


	26. Chapter 26

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 26**

**(Taylor's POV)**

Watching Christian sulk as Ana leaves for the weekend with her father is such a sad site. I am still stunned that she took the awkward moment so well. I wish she would have let one of us accompany her this weekend, it would be a blast going through that again, but no I have to watch crybaby over here. I wonder if Gail can give me a few minutes of her time. I decide to go double check the area, when the front desk notifies me that a package in my name has just arrived. As I make my way towards the front desk, I try thinking of what I have ordered for Christian in my name. The large package is starting to get me worried for some reason. I put the package through our detector before I take it upstairs. I take the package upstairs to my office and out of boredom I notice Luke following me to see what is inside. I take out folders, which I notice some are thicker than the others. I take out the letter that is inside an envelope that has my name across it. Luke and I only look at each other trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

**Dear Mr. Taylor,**

**I have enclosed information that you will find extremely important and that need to be addressed immediately. I have nothing to gain with this information and I am only sending this to you as a courtesy on helping a friend. I hope you take the information with you with the utmost urgency that requires immediate attention. As I stated before, I don't gain anything from this information; so instead of worry about who sent this information, you need to only be concerned with the information enclosed in order to keep everyone safe from these individuals.**

I put the letter aside and I open the first folder that is labeled Threat 1.

**"What the fuck? Get Christian in here now." **I inform Luke.

As Luke rushes to get Christian, I am wondering why Welsh don't possess this information as well. I call him and put him on speaker just as Christian runs in.

**"What the hell is happening?"** Christian yells in frustration.

Christian reads the letter out loud so Welsh can hear the information we just received. I open the file with Threat 1 written on it.

**"What the fuck is Leila doing in this file?"** Christian yells out in frustration.

The room is silent as I read about Leila scoping out the area as she figures out how to get closer without being detected. How was this person able to get photos as well? We see pictures that have the times showing Leila following Ana to and from work. We are looking at printouts of the history from a computer registered in her name that shows the endless hours that she has spent getting information on Ana and Christian. We see that she is looking into secluded areas that have easy access. I hear Christian throw a lamp to the wall as I read out loud about Leila having a concealed license and the proof that she just purchased a gun. But the thing that pushes him over the edge making him crack the thick glass that separates yourself and the city from the outside with a decorative piece made of stone, would be the numerous copies of checks made out to her that we're written by the one and only Mrs. Elena Lincoln. I have seen Christian angry too many times since I have worked for him, but the rage and revulsion I see now, is far worse than I have ever witnessed. As I am about to read out loud the last page that is inside its own see through folder along with a phone from her file, we all become speechless. Now that Welch just arrived a few minutes ago, he looks at the picture of Leila badly beaten and tied up in a chair with all the pictures she has taken of Ana with the word **"Die Bitch" **written in her hand writing with a red marker across Ana's face. There are more photos of the inside of Leila's apartment that show these pictures were hanging in every room along with her target practice chart that she had taped a picture of Ana's face right in the center. There is a picture of an old abandon basement set up with a large wooded cross in the middle of the room that has restraints for the hands and ankles. On one wall you see many canes and large paddles hanging on the wall. On the other side are numerous torturing devices. The wall facing the cross is pictures of Christian as he is sleeping and taking a shower while she used to stay here. The rest are Christian leaving his apartment or work. I notice Christian stunned and outraged on her behavior and obsession towards him. I read out the last sentences in disbelief.

**"You now have two options for this sick bitch who was preparing to kidnap and torture Ms. Steele." **I read out loud with anger I feel with everything we have just been informed.**  
**

**"Press speed dials 1 if you want her location so you can turn her in to the authorities. Trust me when I say she has been taken cared of slowly and painfully and sexual gratification was the last thing crossing her mind. **

**Or **

**"Press speed dials 2 if you want her permanently removed without having to get your hands dirty." **

**Don't stress yourself on searching for Mrs. Lincoln on this matter. Her file is included on the information you are looking for. We will get to her later on. I will wait for a response by 3:00 or I follow through with my decision.**

We all look at the time and we only have two minutes to decide. Christian grabs the cell phone without hesitating and presses 2. As the phone is answered a live video of Leila comes on as she is calling Ana every bad word she can think of and an individual dressed in black and the face completely covered walks up to her and silence her ranting with a single shot to the head. The call is quickly ended.

****

"Open Threat 2 Taylor." Christian says with no regret on his decision.


	27. Chapter 27

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 27**

**(Taylor's POV)**

Without any regret, but only jealousy of not being the one on pulling the trigger, I move on to Threat 2.

I hear Christian gasp for air as we see the name Jack Hyde (Baby Bird) and Liam Clarkson (The pimp). The information enclosed is a mystery to me, so I look at Christian to see if he is ready to move forward. He gives me a quick nod, but I see anger and something between fear and pain as well. I start to go through the file once I see Christian taking a seat. We are looking at numerous of pictures and Christian speaks out what we are looking at as we go through each one. I think back of the pictures we just went through. Jack Hyde as a child in front of an orphanage, group picture of the kids in front of the orphanage including Christian in that picture, pictures of Christian throughout his life, many with the whole Grey family throughout the years; starting from when he was first adopted, Christian leaving the orphanage with his parents, and then we see pictures when he is with Ana. Christian suddenly runs to his restroom and I can hear him throwing up. We all look at each other, putting the pieces we know about his past. It's as if they have been waiting for that right moment of his life, wanting to hurt him by taking away someone that meant the world to him. I feel my anger rising as I think of Ana being that one person.

Christian returns with water splashed on his face and only nods for me to continue. The file informs us of Jack Hyde's obsession of knowing and keeping informed of Christian's life. We now see more pictures of random pictures of Hyde being watched. It's almost identical with Liam's actions. There are also pictures of Liam being watched as well. We are stunned that they are dated as of just yesterday. The last picture is the worst, Hyde and Liam sitting at a park talking with pictures of Ana scattered on the table. I have never in my life wanted someone's life taken away as I do at this moment. Christian is going to end up bald if he pulls on his hair any harder. I take a deep breath and read the note left behind.

**I am sure you are as just as disturbed as I am with these photos. Not only is Hyde's only goal of destroying Mr. Grey, but he is a menace to society when it comes to women. He has a long record of abuse, rape, and murder that has not been linked to him. I am sure now knowing his history; we can guess correctly why Ms. Steele's pictures are scattered on the table. They both are being monitored 24/7 since I have learned about their disturbing plot. They have their orders to kill on sight if there are anywhere near Ms. Steele. My original plan was to have you follow through on capturing these two, but the plan has changed since this morning. My men realized that both men suddenly decided to come after Ms. Steele as of today by causing a diversion making Ms. Steele unprotected and easy to kidnap before anyone was aware she was in danger. So with all the new updates and immediate danger to Ana, I took it upon myself and both men were taken cared of slowly and painfully before their body parts were cremated never to be found. In the sealed envelope labeled proof, you will have your evidence from these pictures taken from the start to the beginning. As before, your hands are clean of this doing. Everything they possessed that had any information concerning the Grey family or Ms. Steele has been destroyed, including the copies of everything they had in a safe in a different state. Mr. Grey, the large envelope that is sealed with your name on front is for your eyes only, but I would strongly advise that you do so when you are only mentally prepared. It will answer questions you may have been asking yourself since you were a child. I hope this gives you the closure you have been searching for. The other folders consist of women from your past, who may be a threat in the future, but at this moment, it does not seem they are a problem. They are being watched 24/7 and if things change, I will contact you. One more thing, Mrs. Lincoln information is among one of those folders as well. You will find more disturbing information on her. The woman you thought saved you from yourself and was a close friend throughout your life, was actually your biggest threat of them all. Even as she set you up with these women, you fail to realize they were chosen for a reason. So far we have found that Leila was the one person she chose to help her knowing that she was obsessed with you. We found out that it was only by chance that Leila ended up at the same school as Ms. Steele. She was never in danger until she became part of your life. Due to the fact that Mrs. Lincoln was more likely to accomplish her goal with capturing Ana due to your friendship and with her being a pedophile with numerous young boys starting at the age of fifteen, I took it upon myself to dispose of this menace to society in the same manner, making it seem she went into hiding from the illegal problems she was involved with concerning her ex-husband, who by the way, shared the same fate since he was plotting against you for the moment he felt you destroyed his marriage. So until you make the wrong choices in life again, which I hope you don't, all danger that was towards Ms. Steele and the Grey family is now resolved. This is my wedding gift to the both of you.**

The room is eerie quiet, that it's very uncomfortable. I start gathering everything except Christian's envelope and I place them back in the box.

**"Sir, I will put these in the vault for now. Do you want to take this one with you?"** I ask Christian as I am holding my emotions inside.

**"That will be fine and I will take that one with me. I would like to be left alone please. Taylor, what time is Ana supposed to be arriving back?"** Christian says quietly.

**"She was unable to give us a time, not knowing when she would be done."** Taylor regretfully responds.

**"Thank you Taylor, that will be all for now."** Christian responds as he runs his hands through his hair.

We all three leave the room quietly. Knowing Christian needs Ana more than anything at this moment, I do the only thing that comes to mind. I grab the cell from the box and send a message asking if he can give me the ETA of Ms. Steele. Within five seconds I get a response.

**"ETA in one hour, it will give Mr. Grey time to get his thoughts together and have the support he needs at this time. Don't hesitate when you need the assistance. I have your number if I have to get in contact with you."**

I can only smirk, but I am going nuts not knowing who is helping us now. Maybe with all the threats now destroyed, I will have time to figure it out. I get interrupted lost in my thoughts when I get a message on my phone.

**"If you figure it out ... I will share all my little talents with you."**

I laugh out loud. I now have my mind set out to figure who this person is...


	28. Chapter 28

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 28**

**(Ana's POV)**

I am so exhausted from the training and then not getting any sleep as I was trying to process everything that was thrown my way. Holy crap ... how can someone come with so much baggage? Knowing Max, he probably had this information as soon as he found out about Christian. I know there is more than he is not revealing, but I trust the man with my life. I would have been home earlier, but Ray finally broke down and admitted that he knew about Christian already, which he was a little upset that he had to bring up the conversation himself. Ray exceptionally understood my decision, but Ray knows that I am making this decision with my eyes wide open and Ray will always have my back. He reminded me that next training; Kate was to be here as well or would end up here only realizing it until she woke up, just like a year ago. I remember laughing all day from her surprise. Hopefully Christian won't freak out with the huge bruise on my leg, it actually looks worse than it feels ... will that's what I keep telling myself. I step out of the elevator and can smell something delicious cooking. I walk into the kitchen and I see Gail making some kind of dessert that looks Devine.

**"Hi Gail, how was your weekend!"** I say with a smile as I eye the dessert.

**"Ana … welcome back. How was your visit with your father? Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes."** Gail says as she gives me a quick but firm hug.

I'm stunned with the hug, but it felt good.

**"Visit was good, just tired. Whatever you are making smells delicious. Is Christian home?" **I ask with a smile.

**"Mr. Grey is in his office."** Gail responds as she gets back to finish up her desserts.

I quickly go towards his office and I hear Gail yell out.

**"Ana ... that was for dessert and you took the biggest one!"** Gail yells out with laughter.

**"Sorry Gail, it looks too good to pass up."** I yell back with my mouth full.

I am still laughing with my mouth full as I bump into Taylor making me laugh harder and I end up spitting up the dessert all over his shirt.

**"Seriously, what is it with me always being there at the wrong moment?" **Taylor says in frustration as he looks at his shirt.

I laugh even harder, not able to even to apologize. It takes me a while to get out of my fit of laughter that Taylor yells out as he leaves to change, just to find him later on when I'm able to say something. As I'm trying control my laughter since it starting to hurt my sides from the laughter; I feel Christian wrap his arms around me and kiss me lightly on the neck.

**"Welcome home baby! Have I told you how much I love your laughter?"** Christian says with a smile and another kiss on the neck.

**"I can't recall anything when you kiss me like that."** I whisper back with my eyes closed.

Christian suddenly turns me around and kisses me with so much urgency. I return the kiss in the same manner that I want to be alone with him. We both groan as we hear Gail reminding us that dinner is ready.

**"Are you hungry? Ana, I am so happy to finally have you back in my arms."** Christian replies as if something horrible was about to happen.

**"I'm starving..."** I say with a smile as I think of devouring him as he stands here.

I notice that Christian is acting differently since the moment he put his arm around me, and I can see he is trying to hide it, so I go along with it. When he is ready to open up, I will be there for him.

**"How was your visit?"** Christian asks with a smile that makes you wet just looking at it.

**"It was good seeing my father again. How was yours?"** I ask trying to stop thinking what I would like those lips to be doing right now.

**"It was lonely and boring without you. I think I was driving Taylor crazy from sulking." **Christian says with a smile but not completely reaching his eyes.

**"It feels good being home ... I have missed you like crazy too." **I admit as I kiss his cheek slowly inhaling his delicious scent.

**"Did I just see you blush?"** I ask flirtatiously.

**"No, I never blush."** Christian replies with a smirk.

**"I think you did Mr. Grey... Too bad though, the image of you blushing makes me so ... never mind ... it doesn't matter since it never happened anyways." **I say innocently.

I continue eating again and change the subject, knowing it will drive him crazy.

**"I heard this new song on the radio on my way home. It was really good. I forgot the name and it's driving me crazy."** I say as if I'm really thinking about the song that doesn't even exist.

**"What was the song about?"** Christian asks with a smirk thinking I will break before him.

**"Something about water or was it a water fall. I think it said the moon or was it a sun. Let me think?"** I reply biting my lip as if I'm really concentrating.

I am only thinking of our last sexual encounter at this point, I can feel my thong becoming wet as I think about his touch.

**"What if I was blushing?"** Christian whispers as he starts breaking down already.

**"I'm sorry, did you say something? The name of that song is on the tip of my tongue." **I say innocently.

**"Woman, what I'm I going to do with you?"** Christian playfully yells out as he pulls me towards him.

****

"I don't know ... but I know what I want to do to you ... come!" I command as I grab his hand and go upstairs to our bedroom.

I close and lock the door behind me and I watch Christian standing there with a smirk and lust running in his eyes. I slowly walk towards him pushing him down so he can sit on the bed. I kiss him as I stand in front of him. I run my fingers through his hair and I suddenly pull it back roughly and I start kissing his neck. I smile as I hear Christian groan and I feel the hardness between his thighs push against me. I get on my knees and I start kissing his chest, marking what is mine. I look up through my lashes and I see Christian with his eyes closed enjoying himself as he bites his lip. The need for him intensifies watching that lip. I push him down on the bed and I slowly start removing his jeans and boxers. The site alone makes me come.

**"Did you just…?"** Christian asks with a smirk.

**"Let me check."** I say seductively as I remove my clothes as he still lies there.

I put my fingers down below, moaning in the process. I walk closer to him slowly.

**"Open your mouth."** I command with a smile.

Christian opens automatically and sucks on my fingers. I now feel his fingers inside me. He removes his fingers and licks it and puts his fingers in my mouth. I don't look away as I taste myself and Christian starts sucking on my breast and then he bites down on my nipple. I feel him marking what is his and I come again.

**"I need you now."** Christian says as he is trying to control himself from releasing.

**"Soon, but first..."** I whisper as I kiss him again before returning on my knees.

I have my mouth sucking every inch of him. I go back and forth from sucking to licking him clean.

**"A ... Ana ... .to..." **Christian tries speaking between breathes.

**"Come for me baby."** I say with need.

I thrust all of him in my mouth and he grabs into my hair keeping me down as he releases into my mouth.

**"Fuck ..."** Christian yells out with his eyes shut.

As he is trying to calm down from his release, I get on top of him before the sensation is completely gone. I am pushing myself deeply at a fast rate, making sure to feel the thickness rub against me as well.

**"Shit!"** I yell out as I release again.

I continue this process repeatedly and suddenly he puts his hands on my neck again and my inner self is clapping away, and he slightly tightens his grip making me push faster and harder. I hear him groan trying to last as long as possible.

**"Fucking harder!"** I yell out as I thrust into him with everything I have. I feel his grip tighter and with another deep thrust we both release into each other yelling each others name. I lay on top of him exhausted and I smile as I feel I am exactly where I belong ... inside Christian in our home...


	29. Chapter 29

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 29**

**(Christian's POV Present Time)**

I am completely in bliss as Ana lies on top of me. We both are completely exhausted. By the way Ana is breathing; I can tell that Ana is now asleep as I am still inside her. I smile as I continue rubbing her back as she sleeps. I find myself thinking back of everything that just occurred before Ana got home…

**(Christian's POV starting as Luke retrieves him)**

I am occupying my time with work hoping it will help with the loneliness I am feeling as Ana has left to her fathers. Part of me is wondering if she left to decide if she really wants to spend her life with someone with so much baggage. I hear someone running towards my office and I see Luke with intense eyes looking at me.

**"Mr. Grey, Taylor needs you in his office now!"** Luke says with seriousness behind his request.

Without questioning Luke, I rush towards Taylor's office wondering what the hell is going on now.

**"What the hell is happening?" **I yell in frustration.

I read the letter out loud since Taylor has Welch on speaker. I am starting to wonder who in the hell sent this. I open the folder that has Threat 1 and now I feel the anger building up.

**"What the fuck is Leila doing in this file?"** I yell out.

The anger I feel as Taylor reads out about the bitch trying to get into my home, is nothing compared to the anger and hate I feel knowing that she has been following Ana. As I hear about the hours she spent searching for information and then a secluded place, which I don't want to even think about what she has planned. Just as I think it can't get any worse than this shit, I hear about the license and her buying a gun. I grab the first thing I see and throw it to the wall, wishing it was the bitch I was throwing against the fucking wall. Taylor continues reading and as I hear about Elena supporting Leila through this shit, I feel myself snapping and the anger I feel would be dangerous for anyone who attempted to calm me down at this moment. I see the granite stone on my desk that Elena gave to me when I first started my business. I grab it and I throw it the glass window with almost all the strength I possess. I can't even speak or yell at this moment. I look up to see everyone looking at something on my desk. I'm speechless as well as I see a picture of that stupid cunt beaten and tied to a chair. The pictures that were taken from her apartment, which I fucking paid for, shows Ana throughout the city with the words "Die Bitch" written across her face, target practice sheets with Ana's picture in the center go the page, an abandon shack that resembles items from my red room, and I see pictures of myself fucking sleeping and taking a shower in my own home. Taylor continues reading and I listen to his options. Without hesitating or needing to think things through, I grab the phone and press 2 and I see that cunt on the screen cursing out Ana and an unidentified person walks up to her and shoots her in the head silencing the bitch once and for all. I can only think that I wish it was I that was able to pull that trigger as she looked into my eyes.

**"Open Threat 2 Taylor."** I say with without regret.

As Taylor opens the next file, I gasp for air as I see Jack Hyde (Baby Bird) and Liam Clarkson (The Pimp) written on the folder. I nod to Taylor to move on as I try to hide the fear and pain as I see the memories trying to come out. I sit down trying to control my emotions. I read out on what we see on the pictures, making me feel as if someone slicing my body with a dull razor with each picture I see. As I see the pictures of my family and Ana as they are with me, suddenly without warning I feel every kick, punch, and burn I endured as a child. Every image I remember before I was rescued comes at me at full force. I remember every beating I would get from Hyde after my parents would visit as they were waiting for the paperwork to be completed. Then I remember the pimps last words before I completely blackout **"Just remember ... I will always be watching you and waiting for that perfect moment in your life ... and when you least expect it ... I will take away the most important thing in your life" **and I see Ana's face and I suddenly get up and run to my restroom and throw up from feeling every emotion one person can feel at one time. I take deep breathes and I wet my face down, knowing that I need to keep myself together. I take a deep breath and I walk out and I only nod to Taylor. As I hear the obsession or determination from these two, I fear only for Ana. I notice the dates are from only yesterday. My concern for Ana intensifies as I see the bastards sitting together at a park with pictures of Ana. I pull on my hair as I think she would be safe from this harm if I never became part of her now starts reading the letter the mystery person left behind, not knowing if I can handle any more…

The thought of hearing how Hyde is a danger to all women, especially Ana, makes me feel uneasy not knowing on Ana's location at this moment. I feel instantly relieved, but not completely, knowing their location and their orders if they get anywhere near her. I think I felt as if my heart actually stopped beating the moment I heard the plan of kidnapping Ana today. I almost missed the part where they describe the most exciting news on how they disposed of them. I will be happy to look at those photos when I am alone. Hell, if I could frame them … I would do it at this moment. The way this mysterious person has taken care of everything without leaving one thing behind is very impressive. I hope Welch realizes on needing to step up majorly or his replacement may be in the near future. I am pretty sure on what the envelope with my name consist of. Half of me want to know the unknown, but the other side of me feels like that child when I was first was rescued. I curse myself again as I hear my past may still be a threat in the future. I don't deserve to have someone like Ana in my life, I don't deserve anyone… How can someone like me, who is so keen on keeping my life very private and cautious on whom I allow part of my life … be so reckless? As I hear the disturbing news about Elena and how I was part of that, makes me feel broken and needing to speak to Dr. Flynn soon. I will be having a serious discussion with my whole security team very soon. They need to step up soon or every single one of them will be out of a job very soon. The bitch and her ex-husband should be glad that I am not the ones to dispose of them, but I do feel jealous that it was done by the mystery person instead of me. I am not the type of person who has ever enjoyed receiving gifts, but this wedding gift I embrace with open arms. I wish there was some possible way I could repay this mysterious person, hell I wish I could hire this person.

**"Sir, I will put these in the vault for now. Do you want to take this one with you?" **Taylor asks ask as he is trying to hide his anger.

**"That will be fine and I will take that one with me. I would like to be left alone please. Taylor, what time is Ana supposed to be arriving back?" **I quietly say just thinking I really need Ana in my arms more than I have ever needed her.

**"She was unable to give us a time, not knowing when she would be done." **Taylor responds regretfully knowing that is not what I want to hear.

**"Thank you Taylor, that will be all for now." **I reply as I run my hands through my hair not liking the fact that Ana isn't in my arms.

As I am alone in my office I am trying to decide if I am ready to see what is in this envelope. I reach for the envelope and place the letter opener inside and I pull it out, not able to open it yet. I take a deep breath and I put in my safe for another time. I feel disappointed with myself on being so weak. I am known as a ruthless CEO and here I am afraid to open a fucking envelope that couldn't hurt me physically, but mentally … I am debating on what or if I should acknowledge any of this to Ana. My mind is encouraging me to let Ana go, so she won't be involved in any of my bullshit, but my heart knows that I can't live without her. I feel like the most selfish person right now. Maybe Ana has decided that she cannot deal with all my baggage and is planning on breaking off our engagement. I feel my heart shatter just from the thought of it, but that tiny part of me thinks that it is for the best. I can make important decisions in a second that will affect thousands of people without a doubt, but I have no fucking clue on what to do with Ana. I find myself frozen on this one spot, as I hear Ana's laughter. It is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I feel myself relaxing knowing Ana is now safe at home. I quickly walk out of my office needing to see and be with her. I find myself standing there only watching her as she is laughing so hard on spitting out whatever she had in her mouth on Taylor's shirt. I can't stop smiling as see her looking so happy and carefree. Taylor nods at me with a smile and walks off as if he is upset about his shirt. I see her press on her side from laughing so hard that I can no longer stay away. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her lightly on the neck feeling my other of half of my soul now complete.

**"Welcome home baby! Have I told you how much I love your laughter?"** I ask with a smile and kiss knowing that I am the luckiest man alive having this beautiful woman love me back.

**"I can't recall anything when you kiss me like that." **Ana whispers with her eyes closed. I know that look very well.

I suddenly turn her around and kiss her with everything I can offer. I feel her doing the same and I can feel myself hard between my thighs and I just want to be inside her and nowhere else. We both groan in frustration as Gail calls us out that dinner is ready. For the first time, I honestly want to skip dinner and take her upstairs. I hope she ate before she left, so I can have my way with her.

**"Are you hungry? Ana, I am so happy to finally have you back in my arms." **I reply with sadness as I start to remember that without help from the mystery person, my life would have been taken away.

**"I'm starving…"** Ana says with a beautiful smile.

I notice Ana recognizing my behavior and I need to snap out of it.

**"How was your visit?"** I ask with a smile trying to hide my discomfort from the events that occurred earlier.

**"It was good seeing my father again. How was yours?"** Ana says as if she is thinking of something else.

**"It was lonely and boring without you. I think I was driving Taylor crazy from sulking."** I admit with a smile.

**"It feels good being home … I have missed you like crazy too."** Ana admits as she kisses my cheek slowly and inhaling my scent. I feel the pulse along with the hardness between my thighs. I have to control myself from not releasing at this moment. I feel the heat on my face as I think of what I want to do to Ana at this moment.

**"Did I just see you blush?"** Ana asks flirtatiously.

Dammit, I thought I was hiding my emotions…

**"No, I never blush."** I say failing hiding my smirk on my face.

**"I think you did Mr. Grey… Too bad though, the image of you blushing makes me so … never mind … it doesn't matter since it never happened anyways."** Ana replies way too innocently.

I know exactly what she is doing as she continues eating and changing the subject. She is trying to drive me crazy by not finishing her sentence. I can play along.

**"I heard this new song on the radio on my way home. It was really good. I forgot the name and it's driving me crazy."** I say as if I'm really thinking about the song that doesn't even exist.

**"What was the song about?" **I ask knowing this song doesn't even exist. I have always had a dominate side and I have more experience in self-control than she does.

**"Something about water or was it a water fall. I think it said the moon or was it a sun. Let me think?"** Ana replies as she bites on her lip as if she is really concentrating.

I am trying to ignore the bulge that is pressing painfully against my jeans. I am stopping myself from ripping her clothes off as we sit in the kitchen, not caring we are not alone at home. I keep repeating to myself that I have more self-control, but I am breaking down.

**"What if I was blushing?"** I say without thinking.

**"I'm sorry, did you say something? The name of that song is on the tip of my tongue."** Ana continues on with her torture not giving in.

**"Woman, what I'm I going to do with you?"** I playfully yell out not caring that she won and I pull her towards me.

**"I don't know … but I know what I want to do to you … come!"** Ana commands as she grabs my hand and heads upstairs.

Holy shit … Ana has just turned all Dom on me and I find it hot as hell. I watch her close and lock the door behind her and I can only stand there with a smirk waiting for what she is about to do to me. She pushes me on the bed so I can sit down and I comply like the perfect submissive. She kisses me deeply and the pressure against my jeans is beyond painful know. It hurts like hell, but feels so good as well. I am about to release inside as I feel Ana pull on my hair roughly and kissing my neck. I groan out loud as I fight from releasing. Ana gets on her knees suddenly and starts kissing my chest. I feel Ana sucking hard marking me as if claiming me and I am biting my lip trying with everything I have left, on not releasing. Suddenly she pushes me on the bed and starts to remove my jeans and boxers relieving the painful pressure. I watch her looking at me lie there naked and I can tell Ana has just release herself by just looking at me.

**"Did you just…?" ** I ask with a smirk flattered that I have that much of an effect on her.

**"Let me check."** Ana says seductively as she removes her clothes as I still lie there.

I am stunned and beyond excited on her forwardness. I watch her place her fingers inside her and moaning in the process. I am forcing myself on taking control and having my way with her now.

**"Open our mouth."** Ana commands with a smile.

I comply automatically and suck on her fingers as if I'm starving, which I am when it comes to Ana. Not able to control myself any longer, I push my fingers inside her and I feel myself thrust as I feel Ana beyond soaked. I have to taste her, so I lick my fingers and I want her to taste how delicious she taste as well and I place my fingers in her mouth and she sucks hard on my fingers never looking away. I start sucking on her breast and bite down on her nipple wanting her so badly. I suck on her breast marking what is mine and I feel Ana come once again, pushing me over the edge.

**"I need you now."** I say trying to control myself from releasing.

**"Soon, but first…"** She whispers as she kisses me and getting on her knees.

Shit, I don't think I can take this any longer asshe sucks and licks every inch of me.

**"A … Ana … I have to…"** I try saying clearly.

**"Come for me baby."** Ana says with need of her own.

I thrust hard into her mouth grabbing her hair as I push her down releasing into her mouth.

**"Fuck…"** I yell out with my eyes shut feeling the best sensation releasing into her mouth.

I am feeling better from releasing and I feel myself calming down and suddenly Ana gets on top of me pushing deeply at a fast rate. I feel her rubbing herself as well.

**"Shit!"** Ana yells out as she releases again.

She continues soon after her release, making my sensation unbearable and needing to release again. I put my hands around her neck trying to push her down further and I grip harder without thinking and Ana pushes faster and harder as she feels my grip get harder. I groan trying to make it last longer.

**"Fucking harder!"** Ana yells out and thrust so hard into me. Knowing Ana excitement with the pressure on her throat as we fuck, I grip on her tighter, hoping not too go too far, but I see she wants it harder, so I press harder and with another deep thrust we both release yelling out each others name. Fuck… the way she makes me feel is unbelievable. Who would have ever thought Ana would find that so mind blowing? I finally come down from my high and relax as I hear Ana now sleeping where she belongs … inside me in our home.


	30. Chapter 30

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 30**

**(Ana's POV)**

Our time together has been going extremely well since I got back from that weekend. I told him until we speak to my parents, we would not discuss any wedding plans, and I owed to my parents. Many may find it weird that I haven't spoken to my mother, but honestly after husband three, we were never that close again. With Ray being away for a few weeks, we just had to wait. Mia and Kate are the most impatient women you can ever meet. Till this date Christian hasn't spoken a word about the files, which is fine by me. I just hope he comes to me when he needs the encouragement. I have been bringing more of my stuff little by little. I don't have much to be honest. I allow Luke to take me to work twice a week only, but the other times I drive myself in my car. Christian has been begging to let him buy me a car, which I flatly refuse when I have a perfectly good car now. The money situation still causes us to have our moments, but nothing too serious, besides I look forward to the makeup sex. I know Christian does too, since he will get me upset on purpose at times. I won't admit to it, but I have done the same. I have decided to take the bar testing after all. I love my job, but I want to try this now. With the exam administered at the Albuquerque Convention Center, 401 2nd Street, Albuquerque, NM. For two days; I had to come up with a plan. A visit to my mother's house was now the perfect time to get away. I have to come up with a plan so I won't give Max away. I am aware that Christian has security following me, which I know it is giving him peace of mind on my safety. I know I can do this without Taylor's help, but I don't want to chance that I have a clue about Max. I take that opportunity the one day Taylor drops me off since Luke was unavailable, which I knew he would be. As soon as we get inside the SUV, I start the conversation.

**"Taylor?"** I ask as he drives off.

**"Yes … Ms. St … Ana."** Taylor says with a smile.

**"I have something important I need to do in Albuquerque, NM on Monday and Tuesday. Christian or anyone else does not know, so what I am discussing with you is a private matter. I have decided to take the Barr exam and until I pass the test, than I will let everyone know. So what I am asking from you, if you can accompany me in the impression I am visiting my mother about the wedding, which I will of course. I am going either way; I would rather go having Christian not stressing as I am gone."** I say with a smile.

**"I don't like lying to Mr. Grey, but technically we are not lying since you will be speaking with your mother as well. I completely understand why you are doing it this way, but you do realize Mr. Grey would understand? Bring it up to Mr. Grey this evening and I will make sure that I am the one available to take you. I am sure you will do fine and I know he will be proud of you. When did you get your degree by the way?"** Taylor replies with a smirk.

**"I did it the same time actually. Was hard as hell, but I was determined and living on the bare minimum and tutoring during the summer paid for it. I wanted to do this for myself." **I say with a smile.

**"You never fail to surprise me Ms. Steele. It would be my honor to help you reach your goal." **Taylor says along with a nod.

**"Thank you Taylor. By the way, Kate might pick me up after work, but I will text you either way."** I say with a smile as I get out.

I am so relieved that the day has ended and I am disappointed Kate had to stay late from work, but it was a great surprise as Christian got off early so we could go home together. Christian has been on the phone with Ros the whole time and I am actually reading a book, enjoying the quietness.

**"I'm sorry baby; this merger is not going as planned. Wh...?"** Christian says with sadness and then he gets cut off when the phone rings again.

I smile at him letting him know it is okay and I continue reading. Now I can see why I like driving myself to and from work. Even though Christian is speaking loudly, I have no clue on what he is talking about.

**"I am so sorry Ana. Unfortunately with the way things are coming along, I am going to have to go to Taiwan myself. I will have to leave by tonight and I will be back sometime next week."** Christian says with disappointment.

**"It's okay Christian; I will be fine on my own. Besides I was thinking of telling my boss that I was thinking of taking Friday through Wednesday off so I could go spend some time with my mom and inform her of our engagement." I say with a smile.**

**"When did you decide this? We're you even going to invite me or ask me?" **Christian says with hurt.

I take a deep breath before answering. I see Taylor nodding his head as he hears Christian's question.

**"First of all, I decided as of today. I was planning going on my own because I know this conversation will not go that smoothly since she doesn't even know you ... and for your information, I don't need to ask you for permission, like you don't need to ask my permission on your sudden trip to another country!"** I say loudly with anger.

I look out the window trying to control my temper. The nerve of him... Most of the time, Christian can be so sweet and thoughtful, but other times, I feel like knocking him on his ass. I ignore him the whole way, even as I notice he keeps glancing at me. I open my own door before Taylor has a chance to open it for me and I slam it shut. I walk inside quickly as I feel my anger building up again. I get inside the elevator before him and I make sure that it closes before he can get in. As the door opens I go to the bedroom before Gail notices me, at this point I need to be left alone. I grab a change of clothes and lock the bathroom door and start running a bath for myself. I know he is leaving tonight, but I'm so pissed off, that doesn't take my anger away. I stay in there for a long time as I try relaxing. I finally get dress and decide to grab a book and read it on the balcony, instead of eating dinner. I open the door and thankfully he is not in here waiting. I grab a blanket and wrap myself with it as I read outside. I hear the balcony door open and I hold my breath in trying to control my anger.

**"There you are dear... your dinner is getting cold. Would you like me to reheat it for you?" **Gail says with concern.

**"No thank you Gail. I have lost my appetite for the evening and I would like to be left alone."** I say without turning around.

I know Christian sent her in here, hoping she would convince me to go down stairs.

**"Gail can you please inform Taylor when you both are alone that I will not need his assistance after all."** I say without emotion.

**"I will inform Taylor for you. If you change your mind, please don't hesitate. I know it's none of my business, but he was hoping you would join him for dinner before he leaves. I hope you don't mind but Taylor told me what Christian said, and just between us girls ... men have the bad habit of not thinking before they speak."** Gail says as she squeezes my shoulder.

**"Thank you Gail. Its ju ... just the reason my relationship sucks with my mom, is because husband #3 was so controlling of her before he became abusive with her. He expected her to ask for permission for every fucking thing. Sorry, excuse my language. It drove me crazy and I didn't understand why she allowed that. As I notice it get bad, but the situation got worse quickly and I had enough noticing she wasn't going to put a stop to it and that's when I decided to live with Ray. His behavior just brought up a lot of memories I didn't ever want to remember. I know you're trying to help, but I don't want to see him right now. Tell him to be careful and that I love him, but I just need to be on my own right now."** I say with sadness in my voice.

**"I will dear and please remember I'm always here for you if you ever need a shoulder or hug."** Gail whispers as she squeezes my shoulder again.

**"Thank you Gail."** I say with a smile as I look at her.

**(C POV)**  
I watch Ana go quickly into the elevator and closing it before I can walk in. Shit... the moment I heard how I responded in the SUV, I felt horrible. I saw Taylor looking disappointed, but tried concealing the disappointment for my behalf. I wait for the elevator with my head down, trying to figure out on how to apologize. As I walk in, I see Gail and she ask for Ana. I guess she notices the guilt I have written on my face and she asks me if I would like a glass of wine. I drink the glass of wine and I notice my bags are already packed since Taylor had notified Gail before we got home. I go upstairs and I hear the bath running and I sit on the bed hoping Ana will come out soon. Taylor knocks on the door and decides to open it since I ignored him.

**"Sir, Ros is on the phone in your office needing to speak to you urgently."** Taylor replies without emotion.

I don't say anything and go to my office.

**"What now?"** I yell out.

**"Christian, you're not the only one who has to leave all of a sudden. Don't pull your bullshit on me. I just fucking informed Sam that I had to miss our anniversary party this weekend that she had planned for a fucking year. Don't tempt me to quit for real this time, I am not in the mood. Call the asshole holding up this shit, he refuses to talk to me after I told him to screw himself when he made a comment about women not belonging in the workplace."** Ros yells out as she hangs up in anger.

Son of a bitch … I totally forgot about her anniversary party. Sam even called me a month ago behind Ros back; telling me not to screw up her plans. Dammit ... I screwed up everybody's day. I call the jackass and calm him down for the mean while. I see Gail setting up dinner so I can eat before I leave. As I about to go upstairs, Gail kindly asks if she can call Ana for me, probably getting a better response than myself. I sit down and wait for Ana. I notice she is taking a long time, well a long time in my eyes, and I decide to go see what is happening. I notice Gail is outside with Ana and I hear her tell Gail about husband #3 and I feel even worse. I leave the room and respect her request and I eat dinner alone. I notice Gail returning and with my behavior, she knows that I heard what Ana said. She leaves me alone and I just wish I could change how this day ended. I get up wanting just to have Ana in my arms, but I make sure I get everything I need from my office and I see Taylor waiting for me instead of Sawyer.

**"I thought you had Sawyer coming with me due to some important engagement you couldn't miss."** I ask with confusion.

**"It got cancelled after all, so I will be accompanying you."** Taylor says with no emotion once again.

Now I just screwed up another person's plans ... this day gets better each second. I walk into the elevator hoping I will see Ana running my way, but her presence never appears...

**(APOV)**  
I wake up cold and I realize I fell asleep in the balcony. Dammit ... and I had my hair wet. I go back in the bedroom and I put something warmer on before I get into the bed. I grab Christian's pillow and hug it, putting me instantly to sleep. Still having all those bad memories running through my head, I force myself up and get ready for work. I see Gail in the kitchen trying not to look concerned, but failing miserably.

**"Good morning Ana. What would you like for breakfast?"** Gail asks with a smile.

**"I will just take a tea to go please. I'm not hungry right now, but I will grab a good lunch."** I say with a small smile.

I allow Gail to make my tea and I can see the concern on her face since I didn't eat last night. I see Luke hoping he can take me to work, and since I need to speak to him...

**"Do you mind giving me a lift to work?"** I ask with a smirk.

**"I do not mind Ana."** Luke replies with the same smirk.

I know he wants to say something, but he decides to stay quiet.

**"Did Taylor tell you to secretly follow me on my trip this weekend?"** I ask looking at him through the rear view mirror.

**"Actually, he told me that no one was to follow you unless you requested security yourself."** Luke replies honesty.

**"Taylor is the only person to know the reason for my true intentions, besides just visiting my mother. I'm actually going so I can take the Bar exam on Monday and Tuesday. I kept this career choice to myself and until I pass the Bar; I want to keep it to myself. I know Christians worries about me too much at times, so if you don't mind; will you tag along with me?" **I ask with a small smile.

**"I would be happy to go with you. Thank you for trusting me with your secret as well. I had no clue..."** Luke replies with a smirk.

**"I have to purchase our tickets today, so I will let you know what time we leave. I hope you don't mind that it won't be first class or a luxurious hotel like when you travel with Christian."** I say with a small smile.

**"I don't care for stuff like that. Taylor did instruct me to give you the expense credit card."** Luke almost whispers.

**"Thank you, but no thanks... When you speak to Taylor, you inform him that my stay is to be kept a secret from Christian I don't need him upgrading my flight or hotel. I want to do this on my own. He can be aware of you tagging along so he won't be stressed out with worry."** I reply firmly.

I look out the window, remaining quiet after our discussion.

**"If you need to contact me during my lunch hour, I will be at Barnes and Noble studying for the Bar. I'll see you after work and thanks for everything." **I say with a smile.

I keep myself busy throughout the day and it helps with these damn memories that keep popping in my head. I don't understand why my mind is reacting in this manner. It's been years for heaven sake. Luke is already waiting for me upfront as I walk out of the building.

****

"Ana? Are you okay? You look sort of pale looking." Luke asks with concern.

**"Thanks for the compliment. I am fine."** I respond with a smile.

I decide to take a nap before I eat dinner. I wake up suddenly from a nightmare. I am breathing hard and sweating.

**"Are the nightmares back?"** Kate asks as she is lying next to me.

**"Kate? What are you doing here?"** I ask confused.

**"I called you earlier and Luke told me what happened after I convinced or forced him to tell me what was going on. I knew something was up since you never take naps."** Kate says as she wipes the sweat off my forehead with her hand.

I start explaining everything to Kate and I start crying as if someone had just died. She only holds me tightly as I cry in her arms. I start calming down after a while.

**"Do you feel better? Are you confused on why you are reacting this way?"** Kate asks as she still holds me.

**"Thank you Kate, I feel better. I am more than confused. That happened years ago, so why am I reacting this way?"** I ask confused.

**"Do you not remember how you reacted when Leila told us about herself?"** Kate asks concerned.

**"I remember a little bit, but not very much for some reason."** I say honestly.

**"Sweetie, you reacted as if you were her mother. Hell, I don't even think mothers react in that manner. You became so angry with her for allowing someone to treat her like that. You went on and on trying to make her understand the danger that was going to follow. When you saw she was not listening, you just stopped and walked out. You never spoke of her again and you closed off for a while. You are acting the same way again." **Kate says sadly.

**"But why...?"** I ask with tears running down my face.

**"I asked a friend of the family a long time ago … I needed to find out why and how to help you if this ever happened again. She was telling me that it sounded as if you only admitted to a fraction of that part of your life to yourself. The other fraction you blocked from yourself, thinking it would go away. What you didn't realize that something so small remotely sounding like that situation would bring those memories back unexpectedly. I'm afraid there is more to it than you realize and you automatically shut down for a while trying to block those memories from your mind. She said the only way to address this was unblocking all those memories once and for all. But she said only do this with a help of a psychiatrist and not on your own." **Kate says with concern.

**"I guess that makes since, but it sounds terrifying as hell."** I say with a small smile.

**"I know it does, but I think it's time. You know I am here for you night or day. Now get your sweet looking ass up and feed me something. I'm starving..."** Kate says with a smirk.

****

"Come on then... you know you will have to start learning to cook one day?" I say with a smile.

**"The hell I do ... I taught Elliot to think he loves to cook for me or bring take out if he is running late."** Kate says as she laughs and winks.

**"I would agree that you have taught him well..."** I say feeling much better.

Gail looks extremely pleased that I came down for dinner this time. Gail doesn't realize that Kate can convince a person stranded in a snow storm to purchase ice if she wanted to. We had a great dinner together and she insisted on staying the night, claiming it was because Elliot had to work out of town and she needed the company. I knew better of course, but I really didn't want to be alone either. I still can't believe she was too lazy to get an overnight bag for herself. Poor Luke said he was okay with it and only blushed with he looked over her list. As Luke leaves to her apartment, I get curious.

**"What did you have on your list making him blush like that?"** I ask with one eyebrow higher.

**"I might have written down that I needed my thong that has the straps so when I use your strap-on it would be easier."** Kate says with laughter.

We laugh so hard that Gail checks up on us making sure we were okay. When we finally calmed down, Luke returns and puts the bag in the living room quietly and as he turns around we laugh even harder as he walks away. Only Kate can cheer me up this quickly. We get ready for bed after watching Big Bang Theory. I change into a long shirt that belongs to Christian.

**"Damn women ... what happened to your leg?"** Kate says with concern.

**"Remember I had training with Ray. I knocked Joe on his ass really good though, so it's worth it."** I say with a smile.

**"By the look of it, I can tell you did."** Kate says with a smile.

**"By the way, Ray told me if you think of missing our next training session, be prepared for what happen the last time."** I say with a smirk and then laughter.

**"Ugh... That weekend was horrible since they forgot my makeup and hair products on purpose. Do you recall that ugly outfit they picked for me? I got my payback though..."** Kate says with a big smile.

**"Good night my love, have sweet dreams."** Kate says with a wink as she puts her head under the pillow and hangs one foot out on purpose.

**"Good night sweetie, how you find that comfortable is beyond me."** I say with laughter.

**"By the way, you still have your phone off."** Kate mumbles under the pillow.

I don't respond and I know I need to turn it back on eventually. I go to sleep quickly and without any nightmares.


	31. Chapter 31

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**Note to Readers:  
**

**I would like apologize for misspelling the test name... It is Bar...not Barr. Oops. It was brought to my attention that she would be testing in Washington, damn Google gave me wrong info... So please note that she will be going to Washington not NM. Sorry again for my incorrect information... :) For those who are thinking Ana is overreacting and being a bitch to CG... Please note that it is not her intentions, she is going through a mental shut down due to husband #3, which will be explained in this chapter. Due to all the jackasses that were a threat now being deceased ... I have to bring some kind of drama so it won't get boring reading with no drama. We love them being a happy couple and all, but even I know it would become old and boring quickly. Enough go me explaining...hope you enjoy and thank you all for the great support. **

**CHAPTER 31**

**(Christian's POV)**

It is a very quiet trip as we make our way overseas. Ros is seating away from me and trying to avoid me at every cost. I know once we get there, I will get down to business and get this shit done with already. Something in the back of my head is telling me at what cost though? I have been only concerned at finishing up this deal, instead of thinking on how I left Ana on her own and I wonder if I have jeopardized Ros and Sam's relationship. I feel my heart sink as I think that we didn't even discuss her trip to her mothers. I have no clue if Sawyer is joining her or how she is paying for this trip. I still find it hard walking away from a deal, but I know it will bite me on the ass one day, only costing me to lose the ones I love. Suddenly as if I am looking at myself from someone else eyes and see how wrong this is and I get up and walk towards the cock pit and walk inside.

**"Go back …change of plans."** I say without another word.

I sit back in my seat and I feel better already. I could care less on how much I lose; the money doesn't mean shit to me if I don't have Ana in my life. I usually don't text during a flight, but I text Sam that we are returning as of now and to please except my apologies and to bill me for the anniversary party and please continue with her plans and Ros will be there on time. Within seconds I get a response.

**"Thank you Mr. Grey, I can now stop my plotting on getting you alone and kicking your ass. Thank you again..." )**

I can only smile back and know I deserve worse than that. Suddenly I find Taylor and Ros standing next to me confused on what is happening.

**"I have decided to return home. This deal is not worth all this hassle or the stress it is causing our families. I am sorry Ros … Sam is already waiting for your arrival. Taylor, can you please notify Gail and Sawyer that we are returning home." **I say with a smile trying to hide the guilt on my face.

**"Sir"** Taylor replies as he goes back to his seat.

**"Thank you Christian. I think with me choosing on coming on this trip was Sam's breaking point. I was actually working on my resignation letter that I was going to hand in after this deal. Whatever you do, never get Ana to a breaking point in your relationship." **Ros says with a smile and goes back to her seat and closes her laptop.

As I sit alone getting exciting on seeing Ana soon, Taylor starts informing me of Ana's behavior. I feel like an ass, making her feel like this and to think I was going overseas as she is hurting like this. I decide to stay at my parents, which are extremely excited that I decide to stay with them. I explain what happened and my mother tells me I am making the right choice by giving her space. I notice Ana has turned off her phone since I left. Taylor informs me in the morning that Ana allowed Sawyer to drive her to work, which I feel instantly better. As I am eating breakfast, I hear Elliot's laughter along with Kate. I watch Kate giving me a deadly stare knowing I would only be here for one reason.

**"What the hell did you do now Christian?"** Kate questions with anger.

**"I didn't do anything Kate."** I respond with a little attitude.

**"Nothing my ass ... either you tell me now or I call Ana myself and find out. Then be prepared to get your ass kicked by a little old girl."** Kate replies with an innocent smile.

Knowing Kate, I decide to tell her the situation that occurred and Ana closing off. I start wondering why Kate hasn't started yelling at me. I only see concern and I am starting to think there is more to this and it has nothing to do with me.

**"Shit ... when exactly did this happen?" **Kate asks with great concern.

**"Kate ... what is wrong? I was honest with you dammit."** I yell out in frustration.

**"I shouldn't be telling you this without Ana's permission, but Ana isn't even aware of the seriousness of the situation."** Kate whispers as she sits down.

I listen carefully as Kate describes Ana's past concerning husband #3. I just want to hold on to her as I hear about the physical abuse Ana's mother had endured. She describes how he was so controlling before it started. Without Kate telling me anything, I see how my words brought those horrible memories back. I honestly feel so disappointed in myself. I want to honestly throw up when she tells me how she reacted the same way when Leila had confided in them about our relationship at the time. The final straw for Ana was when he came home drunk one evening and decided to beat on Ana's mom for not asking if it was okay that Ana was going with Ray for the weekend. Her mom ended up in the hospital for three weeks. Before the cops finally arrived, he had broken Ana's arm as she attacked him from behind trying to stop him from beating her mother. As he was about to continue the beating now on Ana for scratching up his face and pulling out a chunk of hair, she reaches for the gun that fell out of his pants and shot him right between the eyes, killing him instantly. Ray picked her up that evenings and when her mother finally woke up and informed on how the situation ended, Ana still being angry with her mother on how she allowed the situation to go on for too long and refused to listen to her pleas on them leaving him when they had the opportunity, stating only that she loved him and he would change in time. Ana insisted that it was best for her own safety that she now lives with Ray. After that incident, Ana only started visiting her again a year ago. Ray had always had concerns since Ana never mentioned shooting him or how bad the abuse had escalated. We all sit silently, including Taylor who is standing by the door, listening to Kate. Kate is in tears as she describes what happened. I get up suddenly, knowing I need to be there for her. Kate gets in front of me, not letting my deadly stare faze her.

**"You can't go to her; no matter that you feel it is want she wants or needs right now. I'm not trying to sound like a bitch when I say that Ana needs someone she knows how to deal with this personally and that would be me." **Kate says as she shrugs her shoulders.

**It's now time that Ana deals with the memories she decided on trying to forget all these years. When the time comes and decides that it's time to get that help, just be there for her, just like she would for you. Elliot is leaving to a job out of town in an hour so I will make my way to your place and stay the night with her. She will shut down by sleeping too much and losing her appetite in the process. Stay here until she leaves on Friday and everything will be fine. Let her open up to you when she is ready." **Kate says with a smile.

I want to disagree with Kate, but I know she speaks only the truth. I only nod in agreement and I see my mother smiling at me for being understanding. Taylor informs me that he will get a full report later tonight. I feel like sneaking out of here and inform Ana that I never left, but I see Taylor watching me with a smirk.

**"I am aware of you thinking on sneaking away, but I am a few steps ahead of you Sir. I will do everything possible making sure you don't make that mistake." **Taylor says with a smirk as he walks away.

**"I wasn't even considering it for your information. I think as you get older ... you are becoming delusional."** I reply with a straight face.

**"Sir, when I start believing bullshit like that, than you know that I am becoming delusional from old age."** Taylor says with laughter.

**"Whatever ... Jackass."** I say with laughter as I get back to work on my computer.

A few hours later I hear Taylor knocking at the door of my parent's library. I see relief, but still a hint of worry.

**"I just spoke to Luke. Gail was expressing her concern that Ana did not eat the night you left, breakfast, or lunch." **Taylor says with concern.

I close my eyes trying to control my anger.

**"Kate was successful at getting her to eat though. She had a small melt down, but I think it did a world of good. Before they went to bed, Kate had her laughing. She did ask for Luke to accompany her on her trip, but was given orders that you were not to be given the details, knowing you would only upgrade her flight and hotel. She refused the credit card as well." **Taylor says with a smirk.

**"Ana can be the most hard-headed woman at times. I know I attract women because of my wealth, but with Ana, it's the one thing she wishes I didn't have. Please just make sure she is safe and I promise I won't interfere."** I say as I run my hands through my hair.

**"I will Sir."** Taylor responds with a smirk.

**(A POV)**  
After my visit with Kate, I felt so much better. I just felt horrible that I allowed my mental shut down to let Christian go without a proper goodbye. He probably is rethinking of marry a big bitch like myself, and honestly he should. I turn my phone on and I notice that there is not one message or email from Christian. Fuck ... I think my concerns are correct. I have no one to blame but myself. I notice that any of the staff has not mentioned him either and I fear it's for a certain reason. I feel my good mood, now tossed aside. I force myself out of this pity party and decide to make this easy as possible for him. I decide to drive myself to work. I need the distance so I can accept the damage I have caused. I grab my bag and go straight to the elevator.

**"What about breakfast Ana?"** Gail says with concern as she rushes towards the elevator with Luke behind her.

**"No time today, I need to get an early start since I won't be back until Wednesday. I will grab something across the street." **I say with a forced smile.

The door closes before I hear a response. I take a deep breath and push this anguish I feel for my stupidity into the spot in the back of my thoughts. I actually think I will succeed in getting everything done today. I decide to work though lunch so I can get today's work done as well. I decide to walk to the nearby park so I can clear my thoughts. I sit on the bench that faces the lake and I watch the ducks. I hear my cell ringing and I'm hoping its Christian, even if it's to dump my ass over the phone. My heart sinks...

**"Hello Kate."** I say trying sound normal.

**"Where in the hell are you? I came by again and Gail said you had not returned home from work yet."** Kate says a panic tone.

**"I decided I needed a good walk to clear my head and just relax."** I say casually, but feeling like the total opposite.

**"Ana, do you even realize what time it is now?"** Kate yells in frustration.

**"No, I didn't realize I needed to report my schedule to anyone."** I reply sarcastically.

**"Don't you dare have that attitude with me Ana. It is now almost 9 pm and I have been worried sick about you."** Kate replies with a sob.

**"I'm sorry Kate; I honestly didn't realize it was that late. It felt as if I just sat down, I promise Kate, I had no clue."** I say with honesty.

**"Please come home, remember I told you I didn't want to stay alone."** Kate says with a sad voice.

**"Shit ... I'm sorry Kate. I will be there shortly."** I instantly get up and only realizing how dark it is now, but the park has great lighting. I walk quickly back to my car and I get that sense of someone watching me. My instincts kick in and I want to put a stop to this stalker whom is assuming I am some innocent woman left on her own. I continue to the parking garage and rush inside giving me the opportunity to catch this person off guard by hiding in this spot making him an easy target. I hear the footsteps getting closer trying to catch up to me. I see the man wearing a hooded sweatshirt passing right by me and I make my move. I pull him back making him lose his balance and I slam him down forcefully and I lift my foot above his chest and I stop in midair stunned.

**"What the fuck are you doing here Taylor?"** I yell out from shock.

**"Besides lying here in pain, I was only making sure you got home safely."** Taylor responds still lying on the floor.

**"When did you get back home?"** I ask as I give him my hand to assist him getting up.

**"It's a long story."** Taylor responds trying to avoid answering my question.

**"Where is he and when did you return?"** I ask fearing he returned early to get this shit over with already.

**"Just listen to my explanation, before you say anything. We did take off and within 15 minutes in being in the air, Christian goes to the cock pit and tells them to turn around. He couldn't leave you like that and he felt bad that he was putting Ros in that position of not showing up to their anniversary party which Sam planned for over a year ago. He decided to give you the space you needed and he has been staying at his parent's house. Kate happen to show up with Elliot the next day before he left out of town and threatened Christian on what he had done to you. He explained everything and she insisted that Christian stay with his parents and allowed only her to help you out. I received a call from a very stressed and concerned Luke on you not returning from work. I had instructed Luke before I left that you were not to be secretly followed. Only because I thought your safety was in danger, I located you an hour after you arrived at the park through the GPS tracking system in your phone. That is when Luke contacted me by the way. I promise all this is only between Luke and me. Well, Kate now knows since she showed up to the apartment and freaked out when you had not arrived from work. Luke spoke to her before she was able to speak to Christian." **Taylor responds with honesty.

**"Is Christian still upset with me? Is he really at his parents, because he is waiting for me to leave so he doesn't have to see me before he breaks off the engagement?" **I ask sadly.

**"What are you talking about? Christian isn't mad at you."** Taylor replies confused.

**"I haven't received one missed call or email, so I assumed he had enough."** I respond sincerely.

**"Ana, I have to stay one step ahead of Christian so he doesn't come running to you. He hasn't called or email, since you needed your space right now. I have Luke watching him right now. He is going crazy having to stay away."** Taylor answers honestly and with a smirk.

**"How much did Kate inform the both of you?"** I whisper out with embarrassment of having to deal with something like this.

**"Kate informed of us completely since Christian was thinking he was the problem and explaining why she was the only one to help out. He only wants to be there for you and it's driving him crazy not being able to." **Taylor says with a smile.

**"What is he doing now?"** I ask shyly.

**"Probably still in the library trying to occupy his mind."** Taylor says with a grin.

**"I need to see him. If you don't mind, can you tell him I left earlier than expected and I will wait for him in our bedroom? I need to call Kate before she sends out another search party. Thank you Taylor ... oh, I'm so sorry that I hurt you again."** I shyly say as I give him a hug.

**"You're welcome and you didn't hurt me."** Taylor replies trying to look serious.

**"Yeah okay ... if you say so."** I respond with laughter.

I call Kate explaining everything and thank her or being the best friend anyone could ever want. I told her to inform Gail since Taylor would inform Luke as he releases him from watching Christian. I rush to our room and take a quick shower. I am now waiting nervously and with excitement. I can hear Gail talking to Christian. He tells Gail he already ate and he is going to take a shower. I slowly close the door and quietly get on the bed. He is looking at his cellphone as he open the door. I him talking to himself...

**"Why haven't you called Ana?" **Christian says to himself sadly.

**"Why haven't you called me Mr. Grey?"** I respond seductively as I lie on the bed naked.

As I watch Christian stand there in shock, I suddenly jump off the bed and I run to him kissing him with all the love I have for him. Christian responds with the same amount of love. We finally pull slowly away as we are trying to catch our breath. Without saying a word, we make love to each other, making up for the days we have spent apart...


	32. Chapter 32

**"**

**Finding the Unexpected**

**THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME**

**CHAPTER 32**

**(Christian's POV)**

As we lay together after our blissful love making, I embrace the moment of finally having Ana back in my arms.

****

"Ana, how are you doing?" I ask with only concern and love, as I tighten my arms around her.

**"Good … now that you are back where you belong."** Ana says with a smile.

**"I'm sorry Ana, please for..."** I start saying with sadness before she starts cutting me off.

**"Please don't apologize; I'm the one who should be apologizing."** Ana replies with sadness.

****

"Since we don't agree on this, how about neither of us apologizes." I say with laughter.

**"Fair enough... But, I'm sorry the deal fell through."** Ana says with sadness and guilt.

**"I don't want you taking blame for that Ana! When I first realized all the trouble it was causing, I should have backed off. My need for winning got the best of me that it even almost cost me losing Ros. Even as they were willing to go through the deal with me canceling the trip, I wanted nothing to do with it, it felt tainted already. I made the right choice and I have no regrets letting it go." **I say with a smile.

**"Let's make a pinkie swear ... no matter how upset we are at each other, we have to put those feelings aside if either of us have to leave on a trip. If either of us break this pinkie swear, I can't read for a month and you have to drive in a rental car, like a Ford Focus, everywhere you go for a month as well."** Ana says with a smile.

**"I don't care how angry I am with you, I will not break that pinkie swear. Not only because I would rather walk to work or anywhere else I need to go, but because I love you too much."** I reply with a light kiss on Ana's lips.

We both pinkie swear our promise to each other, along with a soft delicate kiss.

**"When are you leaving to your mom's?"** I sadly say as I play with her hair.

**"About that ... I decided I'm not reading to talk to my mother right now, but I still need to be there Monday and Tuesday. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I would love for you to go with me, even if I won't be available most of the day. I am planning on taking the Bar test."** Ana says with a small smile.

**"Are you serious? I had no clue you had two majors. I am so proud of you. It would be my honor to accompany you Ms. Steele. You are so good at making me fall in love with you more and more without even trying." **I say with a big smile.

**"Wait till my father finds out, I am going to have to fight him for your time when we visit. He finally has someone in the family to follow his footsteps. We always thought Mia would follow in his footsteps, but she said she couldn't even imagine wearing those boring suits every day." **I say with laughter.

**"Did you eat dinner?"** I ask as I lightly touch her face with my fingers. I have a feeling I know the answer, so I prepare myself to understand.

**"No, but I am hungry now. Would you eat with me?"** Ana replies with her eyes closed, enjoying my touch.

**"It would be my pleasure and then we can enjoy each other for dessert."** I whisper into her ear.

I feel the hardness between my thighs urging my brain to have dessert first, but Ana's health always comes before my needs. Ana growls as we get up from wanting the same as me. We finally came to an agreement that we would leave on Saturday, so Ana could stay home on Friday and study. I wanted to stay with her, but we both knew we would be too distracted with each other. I was ecstatic that Ana allowed me to get her refund back into her account since we were taking the plane and staying at the apartment I already had for years. I know she only agreed due the guilt she was still feeling, but at least she got her money back. I love how independent she is, but it also drives me crazy that I can't support her the way I would love to. I decided that that morning to contact Ray on my own so I can arrange to meet with him to ask for permission for his daughter's hand. I laugh to myself as I thought I never had it in me to be a hearts and flowers type of man. Well, I am only for Ana and no one else though. Ray was only available for a short time, so I ended up taking Charlie Tango instead of working. I was surprised that I was seriously nervous on his reaction. It's not like it would prevent us from getting married if he didn't agree, especially when it was Ana who proposed to me first. I can't stop smiling to myself as I think back of that wonderful day. I know Taylor is probably thinking I lost a marble or two since I have been in such a good mood today. A car is already waiting for us and we are now headed towards Ray's house. I take a deep breath and I knock on the door.

****

"Mr. Grey, please come inside." Ray says as he holds the door.

**"Hello Mr. Steele."** I reply confident, but feeling like the total opposite.

**"Please sit, would you like something to drink?"** Ray asks politely.

**"No thank you."** I reply.

**"So what is the purpose of this visit without my daughter?"** Ray asks without emotion and suspiciously.

**"I first wanted to let you know that I love your daughter with all my heart. I wanted to ask for her hand in marriage."** I admit honestly and hidden nerves that I am trying to control.

**"Do you now? Why the rush Mr. Grey? Is there more to this than you are informing me? Did you get my daughter pregnant?"** Ray asks looking straight at me.

**"Oh God no ... we just love each other and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."** I say in a panic.

**"I see ... now that I see your reaction about having children, is this what Ana should expect from you if she accidental got pregnant?"** Ray asks with anger and concern.

**"I don't think so ... I mean of course not." **I reply in a panic.

**"Well ... which is it, because you do not sound very convincing right now. I'm very protective of my daughter and I only want her to be happy. Just remember, no matter her age Mr. Grey, I will always look out for my daughter."** Ray says in a warning voice.

**"I understand Mr. Steele, but I would never hurt Ana."** I reply with a straight face, meaning every word.

**"Just because we love someone doesn't mean we sometimes act without thinking. I just want to inform you that even though my daughter may be forgiving ... I am not." **Ray says with a straight face.

**"I understand Mr. Steele."** I reply.

I am more than aware of the threat without Ray having to say directly to me.

**"You do realize that Ana comes here one weekend a month and that is something that will always continue. Don't assume it will stop because of marriage or anything else that comes along."** Ray says with a stern voice.

**"I understand Mr. Steele."** I say with understanding.

**"As long as we are on the same page on how to treat my daughter and you never hurt her, especially years from now, by becoming weak and start cheating because of your wealth and woman offering anything you wish at you; I have no problem with it. I will say this one time Mr. Grey, the day I find out you have hurt my daughter due to thinking with your dick instead of your heart, will be the day you will become missing and never found again. I will shove it up your ass after I cut it off, making sure you suffer for hours. Don't think that once I pass away the threat no longer exists; I have made sure I have a backup for my presence. Do we have an understanding? Walk away now if you have any doubts Mr. Grey and I won't think bad of you." **Ray says firmly.

**"Mr. Steele ... we are on the same page and I would give up everything I own to marry your daughter."** I reply with honesty.

Ray suddenly stands up and I follow his movements, having no clue on what is about to happen.

**"Welcome to the family Christian and please call me Ray." **Ray says with a smile and pats me on the back a little hard.

I am now returning home and talk about being in a stressful environment. My past mergers that would last for months seem like a walk in the park compared to this. I am still beyond happy at this moment. I notice Taylor smirking since we left Ray's house.

**"What is it Taylor? What has you smirking?"** I ask with a smirk myself.

**"Just that I hope you realize that he means every word that came out of his mouth. I have seen some tough ones out there, but nothing like Mr. Steele. Also, if Ms. Steel is anything like her father; I think Mr. Steele wouldn't get the opportunity due to Ms. Steele beating him to it." **Taylor says in laughter.

**"Thanks Taylor ... I'm glad to see you always have my back."** I reply with laughter.

We finally arrive back home and I can't wait to see Ana. I kept my promise that I would not interrupt her as she stayed home studying. I start to panic when I can't find her anywhere. I run to the kitchen and I see Gail making dinner.

**"Where is Ana?"** I ask in a panic.

**"Ms. Steele is down stairs in the gym. She has been studying all day and wanted to relax before dinner."** Gail says with a smile.

The panic disappears and I go down stairs to find my future wife. I quietly watch Ana from the door. I watch her kick and punch the punching bag with so much force. She looks sexy as hell as she works out in those short tight shorts. I feel the tightness already becoming uncomfortable. She has the music on loud and her hits are getting harder. I start to worry knowing she will be bruised. I thought the hits I take towards during my workouts were hard. She suddenly stops and puts her hands on her knees as she takes a breath. The way her ass is sticking out of shorts is making it are hard not to cum at this moment. Without thinking I walk behind her and start to wrap my arms around her and suddenly I feel her elbow hit my ribs and I after that I find myself on the floor.

**"Oh Shit ... baby I am so sorry."** Ana says out loud as she checks on me.

**"It was my fault; I shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that."** I say in laughter trying to hide the pain.

Even with the pain, I am turned on even more. Ignoring the pain, I pull her towards me and I kiss her deeply.

**"Are you serious Christian?"** Ana asks as she catches her breathe and laughing.

**"I'm fine ... I need you baby."** I say before I kiss her again.

Ana starts responding the same way as I lie on the floor. She starts kissing my neck and I am moaning trying to hold on as long as I could. She kisses my ribs lightly and looking up to see how I respond.

**"Ana, I need you now ... please."** I plead with her.

I feel Ana pull down her short shorts and she takes off my pants. She sits on me and slams into me without notice. I growl out from wanting her so badly. Ana continues to fuck me hard and pushes harder and I feel myself not able to hold on anymore. We both release calling each other's names. She lightly lies on top as she relaxes.

**"Damn ... that was good." **I say as I rub her back.

Ana gets up and looks at me with a smile.

**"I agree ... how is the rib baby?"** Ana asks concerned but with a look of satisfaction on her face.

**"It's all good now."** I say with a grin as I massage her breast.

**"Come on baby, you are worse than a hormonal teenager. Dinner should be ready."** Ana says as she helps me up.

We both get dress and I rub on my rib without thinking. Ana lifts up my shirt and looks at my rib.

**"You're already bruising, but you should be fine." **Ana says as she lightly pats it when she pulls my shirt down.

**"Be gentle baby ... I'm wounded."** I say with a smirk.

**"I'll nurse you back to health after dinner. I guess that nurse outfit will come in handy after all."** Ana says as she rubs me between my thighs.

**"Oh baby, I think I need to be nursed now."** I whisper with a moan.

**"Nope ... food first." ** Ana says with laughter as she reaches for her workout pants.

I watch her pull her pants on and I feel myself getting hard again.

**"Woman you're killing me."** I moan in frustration.

**"It's alright; I'll be nursing you back to health later on."** Ana says as she slaps my ass.

We start eating and she tells me that her study session went well. I remember about Ray.

**"I forgot to tell you ... I have a surprise for you." **I say with excitement.

**"What did you buy me now?"** Ana asks with annoyance.

**"This surprise was free."** I say with a smile.

**"Good, what is it then?"** Ana asks excited.

**"You are probably the only woman to get excited when a man says they spent no money on their surprise."** I say with a smile.

**"I didn't go into work today. I was at Ray's asking for your hand."** I say with a big smile.

****

"Did you Mr. Grey? He didn't succeed in scaring you away?" Ana says with a smile.

****

"He tried, but did not succeed." I say with a smile.

**"Your dad can be quite intimidating though, but either way, nothing or nobody can keep me from wanting to marry you."** I reply honestly.

**"Do you still want to wait until we speak to your mom before we can start planning the wedding?"** I ask with understanding.

**"We can start now, I hate waiting as well. Your sister is taking care of it, so be prepared for her call**" Ana laughs out loud.

**"Are you sure you want Mia to be in charge of everything?"** I ask with concern knowing my sister can be a handful at times.

**"I trust her and I promised her she could. I am not the shopping type and she has better taste with that kind of stuff than I would."** Ana says with laughter.

**"Have I told you how much I love you lately?"** I whisper in her ear.

**"I can't recall, but you can show me as I nurse you back to health."** Ana says as she rubs my thigh.

Ana puts our dishes in the dish washer and takes my hand leading me to a clean bill of health.


End file.
